Past of the Undying: Evangeline McDowell
by Lobsil Vith
Summary: Act 2,Ch. 4C up! Happy Holidays!
1. Act I Chapter 1: Imperator

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Hello people! My name's Azure Xuchilbara and your reading my first Negima fanfic!

**Chachazero**: Or ANY fanfic for that matter! Hi, I'm Chachazero! Xuchi-chan's Assistant and Tormentor! Let's get on with the fic already!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Xuchi-chan!? Hey! I'm still making the introduction here! Wait a bit, okay? Anyway, there are two reasons why I decided to write this fanfic…One is that a certain 10-year old vampire in Negima kicks ass, and second is…

**Chachazero**: You lost a bet to your sister and she's now holding your PS3 and Wii hostage!

**Azure Xuchilbara**:Shut up you! It's not my fault I suck at poker! Argh! _sigh_ Let's just start the story now, okay?

**Chachazero**: _grins_ Roger that!

**Author's Note**: _takes a deep breath_ This fic will center on our favorite chibi vampire and her friends…er…"associates" as she gets a visit from her past. Also, some of the characters will be a bit OOC, so please bear with me. I'll be making stuff up about Eva's past since I've only read (forced to actually) the manga series and don't know squat about the anime series. And lastly, this happens after the whole Chao Arc. Phew. --;

"**Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell"**

**Act I - Chapter 1: Imperator**

_The past is a place a lot of people tend to forget. People, who have, in one reason or another, chose to shut themselves from the past often find themselves on the run from it. But in a certain far from the norm, all-girls academy located in Japan, there is a certain vampire who will understand that when you try burying your past, making sure it stays buried…_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

_**Mahora Academy, Eva's Cabin**_

_Night…_

_Near the vast forest of Mahora lays a quaint looking cabin housing a certain undead mage. Inside, is like a child's room, toys lay about everywhere making the cabin look like a small nursery home. But what resides in this cabin is one of the most powerful magi to ever walk the earth… _

"That's it? Are you sure?" Kazumi Asakura bellowed rather loudly as she got up from a stool. "There's got to be more to it than that!"

Evangeline A.K. McDowell frowned at the curiosity of the reporter/paparazzi/stalker as she got just waved here hand casually. "You should be glad I even agreed to this Asakura Kazumi," she sighed. "We made a deal that this would only take thirty minutes of my time."

Kazumi fumed inwardly as Eva's words sunk into her brain. However, she wasn't one to give up easily, especially since what happened at the tournament during the Mahora Festival. "Fine, but I want to schedule another interview in the near future," Kazumi announced with a grin. "And it's going to be more than thirty minutes!" she quickly added as she exited the cabin.

"Phew! I thought she'd never leave," The doll master sighed in relief as she slumped on her sofa. "I must be going senile if I'm letting people ask me for favors."

"Probably, you are hundreds of years old after all, mistress." Chachamaru said bluntly as she appeared through the living room door carrying a tea tray. "Perhaps some tea would sooth your old nerves."

"Sh---Shut up you! No one asked for your stupid opinion!" Shouted Eva, as a vein appeared I her forehead. "But I will take the tea," she said as she grabbed the teacup.

"_Maybe Chachamaru's right,"_ Eva thought as she sipped the tea. _"But it's not like that's a bad thing."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Forest, unknown location**_

_He grinned as the large summoning circle glowed an eerie red. The outskirts of Mahora Forest was a perfect place to do his ritual. No mundane would dare venture this far in the forest, even at night. Suddenly, the wind blew strongly and azure sparks shot out as a dark figure materialized in the center of the circle. Smoke blew from the earth as the wind died down…_

"Who has summoned me here? If it's about world domination, you can forget about it " the dark figure called out to the night. He is a tall, elderly gentleman wearing a long caped, leather suit and a leather hat with grayed hair and a clean trimmed beard. An air of regality seemed to surround him. "It's such a cliché to do that every time someone summons a demon."

"Ah, Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrmann, pleased to make your acquaintance," a voice calmly said from behind him. "Revenge is not a cliché is it?"

Wilhelm turned to the voice and was taken aback when he recognized the owner. "Y…You!? But I've heard you died!" Wilhelm said, dumbfounded. "You were murdered!"

The owner of the voice laughed as he looked at the disbelieving expression plastered on the German counts face. The man the voice belonged to looks no more than 17 years old. He is wearing a dark, blood red cloak and a nobleman's suit with matching shoes. His long, flowing hair is black as the night and reaches the small of his back. His eyes are pale blue, glowing ever so faintly in the dark. The man was nearly the same height as Wilhelm.

"It seems the news was exaggerating a bit," he smiled, baring a fang. "Baron Atra Nex Scelus does not die so easily."

The demon lord chuckled as he casually adjusted his hat and took out an old pocket watch. "Times have changed since you've been…ahem…missing. Do you really need my assistance to have your revenge? Not to sound like I don't have any self-esteem, but my power is a grain of sand compared to yours."

"Oh, you catch on quick, but you are mistaken. Your cooperation is extremely vital for my revenge," Atra mused as he held a picture from in his hand for a moment, and then threw it away.

"Fine, but I must release three certain girls from inside a bottle before we can proceed," the count stated. "Their assistance would make your revenge even more quicker."

"The slime-sisters you mean? Very well, minions need minions too," joked Atra as he put his hands in his pockets.

Wilhelm sweat dropped. "I am no one's minion, mind you! I'm just a mercenary for hire nowadays," he confessed bitterly. "And frankly, I'm bored of doing wet-works."

With that said, the two laughed heartily as they headed towards Mahora high school.

_Not far from where Wilhelm was summoned, the picture Atra held flew in the wind…revealing the face of Evangeline A.K. McDowell… _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Evangeline's Cabin **

"Chachamaru, did you open the windows?" questioned Eva as she shivered visibly in her skimpy nightgown.

The robotic maid merely shook her head in reply.

"No mistress, the windows are closed," Chachamaru replied with her usual blank expression. "Would you like me to check all of them?"

Evangeline was about to answer no when a cold chill ran down her spine.

"Y…Yes, check if all of 'em are closed," the vampire said as she grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around here. "And make sure they STAY closed!" she added quickly before going to her room.

Chachamaru bowed in reply and quietly went to inspect the windows.

"Brrrr…I gotta get me a heater," sighed Evangeline inwardly as she lied down on her bed and gazed at another moonless night.

"Nagi…you jerk. If you hadn't put this stupid curse on me, I could…we could be," Eva managed to say before falling into a restless sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Majora Academy, Konoemon's Office**_

"Konoe Konoemon should be asleep at this time" Wilhelm said as he and Atra rounded a corner towards the school dean's office. "His office should be right here."

Wilhelm rubbed his chin as he stared cautiously at the door. "And I thought security was much tighter here."

He spoke too soon as a small magical force singed his hand as soon as he touched the doorknob.

"Damn, I should have known he was going to pull something like this," cursed Wilhelm as he looked down at his burnt hand.

"This is the sealing bottle you're looking for right?" Atra said nonchalantly. "How Quaint."

No sooner than the words left the Graf's mouth, Atra appeared beside him holding a small bottle with a pentagram symbol etched on it.

The demon lord looked at him with a stupefied look on his face before it turned into a wry smile.

"Hmm, I guess they weren't kidding when they said you were fast," chuckled Wilhelm as he took the bottle from Atra's hand. "Now to set them free."

Wilhelm gently uncorked the bottle and laid it on the floor. A faint light shimmered from the bottle's opening before spouting out three small figures…rather forcefully.

"Oww! I hate that stupid bottle!" cried the first figure as she rubbed her bottom. "It's so cramped in there!"

The second figure got up to her feet and stretched her arms over her head. "Ahhh…It's good to be free again," she squealed happily as she dusted herself off.

The third figure didn't say anything and merely picked up the bottle and threw it in a nearby wastebasket.

"Surumai, Ameko, Purin! Ah girls, how I've missed you!" Wilhelm announced happily as he tried to hug them, but was met with a fist on the face instead.

"Can it you old pervert!" Why didn't you get us out sooner!?" Surumai shouted rather loudly as she flailed her hands. "Your such a stupid jerk!"

Wilhelm cringed at the choice words of the goo girl and tried to explain but was cut off by Atra.

"As much as I'd like to see this "warm" little reunion of yours, we'd best do it somewhere less…mundane," grinned Atra like a Cheshire cat.

He then started to chant some sort of incantation.

"Oh forgive me girls, this is Baron---,"informed Wilhelm but was interrupted yet again by Surumai.

"Hey! Who the hell…!?" Surumai managed to say before they were all enveloped in a bright crimson light.

As the light faded, no traces of them were found…

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Azure Xuchilbara: **Well, that's it for the first chapter! Reviews would be much appreciated! And some suggestions would be nice too!

**Chachazero:** Yeah, so people could say how they want to kill you!

**Azure Xuchilbara: **Err…Well, that's it for now…please don't kill me!!! (runs away screaming)

**Chachazero:** Heh…Stupid idiot.

Latin words:

**Imperator** - start, beginning

**Atra** - dark, black, gloomy

**Nex** - violent death, slaughter

**Scelus** - accursed deed, wickedness, calamity, crime, sin, evil deed


	2. Act I Chapter 2: Paratus

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Greetings to my humble reviewers! I'm sorry for the long wait! Since I'm almost done with middle school, things have been a little hectic.

**Chachazero**:What the heck do you mean reviewers!? You barely got a review!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: I'm sorry, Chachazero, but bear with me here. It's only been chapter one after all…I'm lucky to even get a review (holds a thumbs up to harrypocky). Thanks!

**Chachazero**: Lucky? Heh heh heh…(holds up her knives) I'll show you lucky…

**Azure Xuchilbara**: _sweatdrop _Err…Now hold on a minute Chachazero, let's not resort quickly to violence now!

**Chachazero**: Oh don't worry Xuchi-chan…I'll only take off an appendage or two!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Ba…ba…bad animated puppet! Stay! Stay I tell you! Eeeep! _runs away_

**Author's Note**: _talks while running_ OK, first I'd like to say that I forgot to mention that this story will switch around Evangeline AND Atra! Since the manga didn't show much of the slime- sisters personalities, I'll try to be creative on that department!

_dodges as a knife flies over his head_

Also, thank you to all the people who took the time to view my story! I am grateful and one step closer to getting all my "merchandise" back from my evil, demented sister! And lastly I'll probably up the rating to M (for future chapter plots) now that the story is finally rolling. Oh shi—_trips and falls on his face_

_Moments later, sounds of agonized screaming can be heard along with deranged laughter_

"**Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell"**

**Act I - Chapter 2: Paratus**

_It's been said that things are not always what they seem, as some old saying goes. But not a lot of people pay any attention to them, especially considering how ridiculous it is. But even the most ridiculous of sayings will have an effect, be it good or bad, is up to that person's action…_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

_**Mahora Academy, Room 2-A**_

_The next day…_

_He readied his mind to the future chaos that will ensue. Clutching his book in his hand and with a face that could challenge the very gods, he stood his ground. Too much blood has been spilled in this room, and his countless predecessors who paid for it. The warrior murmured a silent prayer to his ancestors to watch and protect him, as he prepares for another fierce battle with angels, demons and anything in between. With a bathed breath of confidence, he enters the fray…and was quickly surrounded by its 'monsters'…_

"Good morning Negi-sensei!!!" bellowed the 'monsters' of class 2-A.

Before the young magi turned teacher could answer, he was suffocated by his 'well endowed' students.

"Gummfh…Uummfh…Mummfh!!!" Negi screamed in a muffled voice as the air was cut from his lungs. "Huarrrggmmhhh!"

The girls heard his muffled cries of despair and quickly got of him with and apologized for their rather 'usual' greeting.

Negi bowed rather humbly and stood in front of his desk as his students went to their seats.

"Good morning class!" he greeted cheerfully.

"We are way behind schedule today so I want to get this lesson started as early as possible," he announced as he took out his teacher's edition of 'Neo Horizon' and flipped through a couple of pages. "Read page 182 to 184 please."

The entire class took their textbooks out and began reading except one. The 'Shotaconius Repreusentious' a regal creature the entire class knows better as Ayaka Yukihiro a.k.a. class rep, was busy drooling over young Negi Springfield to even take out her textbook.

Not far from this creature is another creature with a strength that matches her own…the dreaded 'Asunasaurous Rex' or Asuna Kagurazaka to her classmates and friends, glared at Ayaka with the desire to throw projectiles at the drooling 'shotacon'.

Not oblivious to the furure carnage is 3-A's very own cursed vampire, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Who at the moment was deep in her own thoughts.

"_I know I sensed something yesterday_," the vampire thought as she looked outside the window. "_Something vague…yet familiar_"

A battle cry brought her attention back to class, just in time to see Ayaka in a very painful looking headlock by Asuna.

"You stupid monkey! Unhand me this instant!" screamed Ayaka as she tries to pry Asuna's hands off her head.

Asuna Merely tightened the hold in response. "Like hell I will you damned shotacon!"

As Eva observed the 'common' everyday battle, Chachamaru got up from her seat and went to her side.

"Mistress are you alright?" she inquired as a look of concern planted itself on her normally expressionless face. "You've been deep in thought for a long time now."

"It's nothing Chachamaru," Eva stated simply as she watched Negi trying to separate the two war beasts from disrupting his class any further. "Just go back to your seat and think nothing of it."

"As you wish mistress," the robotic maid bowed politely and left to her seat.

After Chachamaru left, Eva was once again brooding on the strange chill she felt yesterday, oblivious to a pair of pale glowing blue eyes observing her.

"_Evangeline…Evangeline."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Underground Ruins of Library Island**_

_The cavernous ruin was bright despite the little scant sunlight that entered it. Bookshelves, some submerged halfway, littered the lake like grotto. A lone figure can be seen sitting cross-legged under the shade of an old marble pillar, his eyes closed in concentration…_

"_Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell_," murmured Atra silently as he starred at her image through his mind. "_I've found you at long last."_

Not far from him, Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrmann and the slime-sisters observed behind a fallen bookcase.

"I wonder if this plan of his will really work," mused the demon lord as he rubbed his chin. "We can't face Evangeline McDowell head-on in his 'state' of being."

"Relax old man! We haven't seen this 'Evangeline' your talking about, but I'm sure it's nothing we could handle!" Surumai said confidently as she crossed her arms. "What do you think, Ameko?"

The goo girl with the glasses simply fidgeted with her fingers. "I don't know about that one Surumai. She's one of the most powerful vampires around."

A vein popped from Surumai's head as she flailed her arms angrily. "Ah Bologna! She's gonna get pummeled by the slime-sisters, isn't that right Purin!?"

The most stoic of the slime-sisters didn't respond.

"Purin? Isn't that right?" Surumai asked her again.

Nothing but silence answered her.

Surumai lost her patience and poked Purin in the forehead. "Heeelllooooo---Anybody in here?"

Purin responded by grabbing her hand away from her face.

"That man," Purin stated blankly. "I sense something evil about him"

Everyone sweat dropped at Purin's statement.

"Well duh! All of us are evil here aren't we?" Surumai said sarcastically. "What are you, stupid?"

Purin turned to her sister with a look of seriousness on her face. "No, I mean a different kind of evil."

"I don't really think were evil---maybe slightly misunderstood," inquired Ameko with a smile.

Surumai merely stretched Ameko's lips sideways. "Nobody asked for your opinion!"

As Surumai and Ameko quarrel about their alignment, Wilhelm walked up to Purin and bent down to her level.

"So, you sense it too?" inquired the demon mercenary. "He's a different kind of 'evil' isn't he, Purin?"

The stoic goo girl nodded her head in reply. "Yes, I've felt this way since he teleported us inside this cavern."

Wilhelm merely sat down next to her and gazed back at the meditating baron.

"His powers---from what I've heard from back then, they're not that from any known magi, much less any vampire," the count stated as he turned back to Purin. "I was surprised he knew this place existed."

_**Flashback…**_

_Inside the ruins of Library Island, a crimson light illuminated the area as five figures materialized from thin air… _

"---are you!?" Surumai shouted as the light faded. "Huh?"

She then realized they were not at the academy any more. "Where the heck are we!?"

"We are at Library Island…or rather inside its underground ruins," stated Atra calmly as he turned to the count and the trio. "How I've missed this place."

Wilhelm raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean you've missed this place?"

The young baron starred at him with a distant look in his eyes.

"It was my home a long, long time ago," he said dejectedly. "Even before I became a baron."

The German count decided not to press the issue any further, for now.

"Well, now that we are all here, what's your plans?" Wilhelm said as he looked around his surroundings.

"I'll explain it all in due time," said Atra as he went to a fallen pillar nearby. "For now, I must…find her."

_**End of Flashback…**_

Wilhelm's thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"I've found her," Atra announced with a triumphant grin. "It seems her curse was more powerful than I expected."

Surumai went up to the baron and tugged on the cape of his suit. "Listen buster, who do you think you are telling us what to do!?"

Atra merely looked at the rude goo girl with a warm, and yet almost somber smile.

"Someone who has nothing to lose."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Eva's Cabin**_

_After school…_

_Evangeline went to her bedroom and quickly undressed from her Mahora School uniform. Inside the 'Undying Mage's' room, dolls laid about left and right, especially on her bed. The whole room didn't look like the lair of an evil vampire…not one bit… _

"Chachamaru? Is my bath ready?" questioned the naked puppet master.

The green-haired maidroid went to her side and bowed slightly. "Yes mistress, and the temperature is as you've ordered."

"Thank you Chachamaru, you may go back to your chores now," the nude little vampire stated as she entered the bathroom and closed the door silently.

_Inside was like any other bathroom, a cabinet sits in a corner for keeping shampoo and whatnot, a rather elegant, body mirror at it's left and a large tub. Nothing out of the ordinary, except the walls were decorated with gothic ornaments, the floor tiles were in the shape of crosses and bats, and the bathtub was pure dark marble. Only a small window seated to the left of her tub allowed what little light to illuminate the room…_

"Honestly, why do I even bother to go to the boya's class if I've heard the lessons dozens of times already," Evangeline mused as she slowly submerged herself in the large marble tub. "Argghh…and it's all that damned Nagi's fault. Hah! Thousand Master indeed!"

The vampire's face twisted in anger, then softened quickly.

"But then again, If it wasn't for that stupid curse, I would never have met Chachamaru…or the boya for that matter," sighed Evangeline in half-defeat as she submerged until the water reached just below her ears. "Nagi…where the hell are you?"

Unknown to her, Chachamaru has been listening to her little rant the whole time. The robotic maid was saddened that her mistress was down and quickly formulated a plan to cheer the evil little vampire up.

An idea slowly formed in her cybernetic brain.

Without hesitation she picked up the phone and dialed Negi's dorm. A cheerful voice answered the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi! This is Konoe Konoka speaking," the magi healer answered through the other line. "If it's about another omai, you can forget about it grandpa."

"Hello Konoka-san," Chachamaru said. "Is Negi-sensei at home right now?"

"Ah, Chachamaru-san! I'm sorry," konoka apologized. "Negi-sensei went shopping with Asuna at the mall."

"I Understand. Thank you Konoka-san," the robot said. "I'll go meet him there then."

Chachamaru bid Konoka goodbye and hanged up then phone. She then excited the cabin and took off using her built-in rocket jets to find Negi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Underground Ruins of Library Island**_

_A scream pierces the tranquil silence of the underground grotto…_

"You want us to do what!?" Surumai shouted as she stomped her feet on the marble floor. "No way! That's not how we do our spying!"

Atra frowned at her display of anger and merely patted her head.

"Relax little one, I'm not going to hurt you or your sisters," assured Atra with a smile. "I merely need your assistance for this very vital matter."

Surumai pouted angrily and shook his hand off.

Ameko started to fidget with her fingers. "I'm sure It'll work out if don't act like we usually do."

Purin remained silent and merely nodded in agreement with her sister.

"But were good at what we do! Why do we need to dress up as SCHOOLGIRLS!?" Surumai bellowed in exasperation. "Were the slime-sisters! When it comes to espionage, we are number one!"

Atra sweat drooped. "Right…Anyway…"

With a snap of her fingers, tendrils of shadows that seem to come out of thin air shred their clothes to ribbons.

"Eeeekkk!" the trio screamed in unison as they were left with only their birthday suits.

"What did you do to our clothes!?" screamed a very embarrassed Surumai as she tried to cover up her 'assets' in vain.

Atra just grinned ear to ear like nobody's business. "I must say, Graf Wilhelm has outdone himself to find such lovely treasures."

"P..Pervert!!! I knew that old man and you have a lot in common!" fumed Surumai.

Unknown to them, that very same 'old man' happened to be approaching them.

"Ah, the food in this place is quite good! Do you girls want---," Wilhelm announced joyfully.

He never finished his sentence as torrents of blood spurted from his nose from the lovely display of unrestrained freedom before him. His mouth laid agape happily.

Ameko screamed. "Mr. Herrmann! Mr. Herrmann! Are you all right!?"

"Serves him right for popping out of nowhere like that," Surumai said coldy.

Purin went up to the fallen count and nudged him on the side with her foot. "I think he's out cold."

Wilhelm's form twitched slightly.

"Mr. Scelus! Please give us our clothes back!," begged Ameko with puppy dog eyes. "For Mr. Herrmann's sake!"

The baron's smile faded.

"Oh sorry about that girls. I'll give you new ones right away," apologized the ebony-haired magi. "I suggest you three don't move."

"Huh?" the three girls said in unison as a three crimson glyphs with intricate markings materialized under their feet.

"Permissum nonnullus schola induviae pro illa puella materia ut is regnum!" Atra chanted loudly as the glyphs glowed. "I beckon thee!"

A blinding flash erupted from the three glyphs and before any of the girls realized it, school clothes appeared on them.

"Wh…Wha?" Ameko said, confused. "The skirts are too short!"

Purin was blushing with Atra's 'choice' of clothes.

"Is this is what gets you off, you pervert?" butted Surumai. "Sheesh…School uniforms are getting popular nowadays."

"Mahora middle-school uniforms to be exact," Atra inquired happily. "You are all going to be registered to Mahora Academy."

_A deafening screamed echoed from Library Island…_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Azure Xuchilbara**: _limping while holding bleeding hands _Well, that's all for this chapter! Again any suggestions or comments are greatly appreciated! Whew, that was tiring…

**Chachazero**: Not as tiring as cutting of an appendage or two! (holds up a bottle with something inside it)

**Azure Xuchilbara**: M…My pinkies! Give it back!!!

**Chachazero**: N.O.

**Azure Xuchilbara**: I…Hate…You.

**Chachazero**: _blushes _I already have someone in my carved heart…

_Azure Xuchilbara faints from lose of blood and logic_

**Chachazero**: Ah well, It's not like he needs them to write anyway…

Latin Words:

**Paratus **– preparation

**Permissum nonnullus schola induviae pro illa puella materia ut is regnum **- let some school clothes for these girls materialize to this realm


	3. Act I Chapter 3: Nox Noctis Mare

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Chachazero**: Hello Freshmeat--er--Folks! Welcome to another chapter of Xuchi-chan's fanfic!

Tumbleweed rolls by and crickets chirp in the background 

**Chachazero**: If you're wondering where that lazy maggot is, he caught "something" and got sick…idiot. So I'll be taking over this chapter and probably the next one until the idiot gets better! Hey Albert!

A white ermine pops out of nowhere 

**Chamo**: You called, Zero?

**Chachazero**: Hiya Albert! You and me are going to host this pathetic piece of literature until idiot, I mean, Xuchi-chan gets better.

**Chamo**: Fine by me…say, what's this fic all about anyway?

**Chachazero**: It's about Mistress Evangeline and her past. Why?

**Chamo**: EH!? E...Evangeline!? I'm getting out of here! The next thing I want is to end up being her slippers!

**Chachazero**:(brandishes blades) That wouldn't be wise Albert-kun…I could use a new fur coat you know…

**Chamo**: I get the point…literally. OK! Let's roll this fic already!

**Chachazero**: Now you're talking! Here are Xuchi-chan's notes before his unfortunate accident.

**Author's Note**: I've been really busy with a lot of things (mainly middle school exams) and my…ahem…stupid accident. ----;

My English (I'm still learning) and grammar is horrendous so please bear with me. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long delay. This chapter is extremely short folks, but hopefully when I'm done with school I could update a little sooner!

**"Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell"**

**Act I - Chapter 3: Nox Noctis Mare**

_The human mind is a marvel in itself, and a mystery. Although, it is vulnerable as it is versatile on many things. But what the mind finds illogical, the mind tries to find logic..._

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

_**Mahora Academy, Eva's Resort**_

The once tranquil resort now lay in ruins as two figures fight in the cover of smoke. A boy with maroon hair jumped out of the way as a volley of ice arrows pierced the ground from where he was standing seconds ago. The boy then teleported behind from where the arrows shot forth and a started chanting a spell. He pointed his staff towards a figure hidden in the smoke and fired arrows made of light from his staff…

He was rewarded with a small yelp…

"Are you okay, master?" asked Negi as he approached a scorched Evangeline on the ground.

"Not bad boya," Evangeline smirked as she dusted herself of. "You're getting better at dodging and countering my attacks."

The child teacher smiled and extended a hand to help his master off the ground. Evangeline blushed and thought for a moment, before slapping his hand away and getting up on her own. She put her hands on her hips and smiled smugly.

"Ha! Like I need your help getting up from that pathetic attack of yours," she answered and went inside the resort.

Negi drooped a little from his master's cruel remark but quickly recovered and followed after her.

"Evangeline…wait" called Negi as he caught up to her. "I need to talk to you."

The little vampire frowned and poked her pupil in the chest. "That's master to you, boya!"

Negi grabbed her hand from his chest and his face took on a serious look.

"I know your just doing this so you could lift the curse bounding you to this place," Negi said, as he looked Evangeline straight in the eyes. "Answer me."

A vein instantly formed on Evangeline's forehead and tried to free her hand from Negi's grip, but the boy held on like a vice.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Boya!?" screamed Evangeline as she tried to pry her hand from his grip. "And to answer your stupid question, of course I'm doing all this crap just to get out of this godforsaken hellhole of a school!"

Negi responded by grabbing her other hand and lifting her of her feet, much to Eva's chagrin.

"Put me down this instant, stupid boya! I'm going to collect a hell of a lot more of your blood for this!" hissed Evangeline as she wriggled in the young magi's grasp.

She received no answer as Negi headed deeper inside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The boy wizard went inside one of the rooms in the resort and threw Evangeline into a large couch nearby. Wasting no time, he locked the door and was upon her, face to face.

"Boya, if this is some sort of joke, I'm warning you now! I don't want any part of it!" yelled the Undying mage as she tried to get up from the couch, only to find she her body wouldn't obey her.

"I see you've made your answer Evangeline," crooned Negi with a crazed look in his eyes. "I'm going to do you a favor and break your curse right now."

Evangeline couldn't believe what she was hearing and suddenly felt sick in her stomach as Negi backed away from her slowly.

"W…What do you mean?" she asked, trying to mask her fear for or rather of the child teacher. "You're going to break my curse now?

The spectacled wearing boy only smiled as he produced a long thin knife from his side pocket. Evangeline froze as she put two and two together.

"Drink my blood, my dear master. Drink every last drop like you've meant to when we first met," Negi smiled almost in a trance as he slowly sliced his left wrist.

"S…Stop what your doing!!! What the hell is wrong with you!" screamed Evangeline as she tried to lift her legs from the force binding her to the couch. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry!"

Negi didn't answer as the knife dug into his youthful flesh and drew a fresh torrent of blood. Some snaked down his arm in small rivulets and dripped to the cold ground.

"Oopsie…I almost forgot about the other wrist," Negi said in singsong voice as he gave the other arm what the former underwent. "A…Ah, all better…are you enjoying the show, master?"

"Ne…Negi! Stop! Please stop!" cried Evangeline as hot tears rolled down her eyes at the sight of the Thousand Master's son mutilating himself. "Damn it Negi! Don't do this!!!"

The crazed preteen only laughed and grabbed the doll master's face.

"But isn't this what you want? This is the quickest way out of this curse and you know it," he whispered fervently as his young body shook from blood loss. "Besides, this isn't anything a bloodthirsty vampire like you couldn't handle."

With that said, he stripped his clothes off, leaving him naked and proceeded to slash his chest and stomach at random. Evangeline would've blushed and yelled at him for something like this…if she wasn't screaming.

"Wouldn't want these clothes to get in the way now," laughed the deranged magi as he plunged the knife in his left thigh and screamed.

At this point, Evangeline's throat seemed to have caught itself in a knot as she felt her whole body grow numb and cold from the display before her. She could only watch as the deranged boy mutilated his whole body before her disbelieving eyes.

"And now for the grand finally." Said Negi in a husky voice, and smiled as he brought the knife to his throat. "Prepare to be freed from your curse my master!"

Evangeline screamed as she tried to stop him from what he was about to do but it was futile, as her body didn't move an inch.

"N…Negi!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" she screamed as she watched him plunge the knife into his neck and sliced his throat and air pipe in on fluid motion. The smile never left his face.

A huge torrent of blood immediately sprayed out from the mortal wound and dripped down in rivulets on the magi's nude body, coating him and the floor crimson red.

"NEGI!!!!!!!" screamed Evangeline as the mysterious force holding her body loosened and allowed her to rush to the fallen teacher. "OH NEGI!!! W…WHY NEGI!!!!"

As she held his head in her hands, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned around a found the hand belonging to the Thousand Master…or what was once him. He was caked in blood from head to toe, missing a few patches of skin and his right arm. His face was slightly charred and his right lower jaw was showing. But what caught her attention the most were his eyes.

They weren't there…Nothing but two black, bleeding voids staring into the pits of her own.

Before she could protest, he grabbed her head for a rough kiss…

Evangeline screamed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mistress! Mistress! Please wake up!" a voice screamed as Evangeline felt her whole body shook.

Gingerly, she opened her eyes and was greeted by a very concerned, if not frightened Chachamaru.

"W…Wha? Where am I?" Evangeline asked weakly as she rubbed her tear-stained eyes. "What happened?"

Chachamaru's expression calmed down and she bowed apologetically.

"You were having a very awful nightmare, my mistress," Chachamaru began. "You kept writhing and screaming that I had no choice but to wake you up."

The doll master smiled tearfully at her robotic maid and companion and vividly recalled her horrible dream.

"It felt so real, Chachamaru…I…thought he was truly gone," cried Evangeline softly as she sat on her bed. "Thank you for waking me up, Chachamaru."

The android bowed in reply and was about to leave when Evangeline called out her name again.

"Um…Chachamaru," Evangeline asked softly. "Could you stay with me…just for tonight."

The green-haired maid looked at her for a second and smiled at her warmly. "Of course mistress, I'll never leave your side."

"Thank you Chachamaru," Evangeline said softly.

_Unknown to the residents of the cabin, a tall figure was watching them from atop a tree, eyes glowing faintly…_

_A sadistic smile formed on the figure's lips as it vanished with the glow of the crescent moonlight…_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Chamo**: (barfing into a barf bag) Augh…Aneki would never do that. That's just stick…

**Chachazero: **Oh come on Albert! It wasn't that bloody! I'm surprised the idio--er Xuchi-chan actually wrote that! Seems he's got a dark side after all!

**Chamo**: I'm still gonna have nightmares for weeks because of that…blargh…

**Chachazero: **Well, I'm sure be doing this crap till he's done being a lazy bum! See ya next chapter folks!

**Chamo**: Arg…ditto.

Latin words:

Nox Noctis Mare - Nightmare 


	4. Act I Chapter 4: Inconcinnus Orsa

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Chachazero**:Welcome! Welcome! To miss Cleo's psychic hotli…er…I mean to another chapter in Xuchi-chan's literary crap!

**Chamo**:Hey Zero, is this chapter gonna be like the last one by any chance?

He shudders at the not so happy memory 

**Chachazero**: Well, according to Xuchi-chan, it's not going to be bloody…A pity since I actually thought he was doing something cool for once…

**Chamo**:(holding chapter script) Well I'm glad this chapter is normal enough---wait a minute.

A grin slowly forms on the ermine's face before becoming a huge smirk 

**Chachazero**: What Albert? What is it? Why are you smiling like that?

**Chamo:** Hehehehe…Let's get this fic rolling already! I'm sure we don't want to keep the crickets waiting now do we?

_4 crickets screech angrily at the two as they hopped around_

**Chachazero**: Wow…Anyway here's the author's note before we roll!

**Author's Note: **Finally! I'm done with (middle) school!!! Thank you very much to all the people who read my poor fic since this is the only thing that got me through the last few months! I'm improving bit by bit since this is somewhat like taking care of a pet. ;;

Also to **Muji Kirio SinWeaver,** you don't know how right you are when you told me I was writing it on the fly! I was writing it on my laptop in my cousin's car as he drove me to school!

I know the plot is as shallow as a kiddy pool right now but please bear with me since I'm new to fanfiction! To tell you all the truth, I just learned of fanfiction roughly 6 months ago! Man, I've been living under a rock for far too long.

English is not my native language…But that's not going to stop me! I've wasted enough of your time already, so on with the fanfic! 

"**Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell"**

**Act I - Chapter 4: Inconcinnus Orsa**

_Everything is not what it seems in this world. All we see is what we built and what is already there…yet we cannot grasp the knowledge that some things in the surface are covering up what once was…_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

_**Mahora Academy, Main School Entrance**_

_It was raining in Mahora today. Thunder and lighting ruled the dark skies as strong winds uprooted weak plants from the muddled ground. At the school entrance, three small forms stood accompanied by a tall figure…_

"I'm not going in there!" cried a flailing Surumai. Wilhelm held her by the back of her Mahora Gakuen Uniform. "Not at THIS state anyway!"

Ameko and Purin only nodded their heads in agreement as Surumai crossed her arms and refused to budge from the spot.

"Sigh…I suppose he could've done something worse," Wilhelm thought as he recalled what Atra did. "That man still puzzles me to no end."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Flashback…**_

"You what!? We don't have them anymore!?" shouted a very angry Surumai, who is now wearing a Mahora Gakuen Uniform. "I'm going to kill you!" 

Ameko and Purin held their sister down before she did something stupid.

"As I said before, the moment that you girls got the uniforms, the extra spell that I incanted made you, more or less…mundane," informed Atra as he observed their reactions. "I'm truly sorry, but the spell will last quite a while and there's no known remedy for it. You three are going to be ordinary humans until it wears off."

Surumai fumed at the information. "Grrr…Just how long will this stupid spell last!?"

"Hmm…a few weeks as I recall," grinned the sorcerer as he put his hand on his chin. No sooner did the words leave his mouth that Surumai fainted. "And here I thought she was going to rip me a new one."

Wilhelm's form twitched on the floor, then suddenly he did a flip and got up.

"Augh…I could have sworn I saw naked schoolgirls," Wilhelm groaned as he adjusted his eyesight. He then noticed the slime-sisters. "I never thought I'd see the day Surumai put on a schoolgirl outfit."

"Actually, Mr. Scelus made these uniforms out of magic," informed Ameko to the demon. "And your nose is bleeding."

The mercenary sweat dropped and whipped away the blood with a handkerchief.

"What happened when I was out?" asked Wilhelm as he noticed the magical glyph on the ground. "That was a high-level magic spell I sensed."

Later… 

Wilhelm couldn't help himself but laugh as Atra explained to him what transpired when he was knocked out from little "nosebleed" while the slime-sisters tended Surumai.

"So what exactly do you want the girls to do," said Wilhelm. "Besides reconnaissance and gathering info of course," he added.

The sorcerer smiled.

"Wilhelm, have you ever heard of the demon called Legion?" Atra asked as his face took on a serious note.

The high demon's face suddenly contorted into a look of puzzlement.

"Legion? I've never heard nor seen this demon you speak off," Wilhelm said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What does it have to do with sending the slime-sisters to Mahora Middle School?"

"In time I will tell you, but for now hear me well," answered the nobleman as he took as seat on a pile of books. "The demon known as Legion:"

"_Long ago, when the world of the mundane was still in it's infancy, a war broke out between the angels, demons, and magi who fought for supremacy over the world. Centuries passed and still the fighting continued with none of the three warring sides gaining anything but a few territories here and there._

_But the blood spilled was more than enough to quench the thirst of war. Hatred, anger, death and decay drenched the land and no one was spared from the carnage of their battles. Settlements were charred to the ground as the war swept through the earth. Children from the three warring forces were the most that suffered from the war…Angels, demons, and human children…aside from losing their parents and loved ones from battle._

_There was no prejudice as their innocent corpses littered the burning roads and houses…_

_Nobody from any side cared as they all fought for dominance and power._

_Then something happened. At first it was nothing but primal negative wistful energies, swirling altogether, colorless, invisible to the naked eye. Then it took form as a sphere of pure energy, appearing in existence and taking shape in this world. _

_Legion was born…_

_It began to absorb all the corpses and victims of war…assimilating them unto itself, body by body, slowly forming into a giant sphere of corpses. It grew as the battles were fought and the body count rose. It hide itself beneath the earth from were it was born…slowly growing massive in size as blood and death reigned aboveground._

_Everyone was oblivious to its existence, until it showed itself. The "abomination" as the three warring factions called it was an amalgam of angels, demons, humans, and war-beasts like dragons and ogres. They watched in awe and fear as the lifeless corpses of their comrades and enemies float towards the suspended sphere of wriggling flesh and bones and assimilate themselves to it's being._

_Then suddenly it attacked them. Shooting tendrils of flesh and bones, it began to pick and absorb the dumbstruck armies ravenously. Fearing for their very existence, the three factions declared a truce to stop its rampage before it consumes all life in its path…_

_Their efforts were in vain as Legion seemed to resist most of their attacks, yet they pressed on with everything they had…chipping away section by section of the living sphere of flesh until the core was exposed. But their weapons and spells were useless against it as it was made of pure energy._

_With little choice but to seal the creature, they chanted a powerful binding spell that trapped Legion's core into the very depths of the earth. Gigantic magical chains wrapped around its massive bulk and weighted it down. Finally a dormancy spell was placed upon it to weaken it further and ensure it never wakes up again._

_However, it was not without sacrifice as the Casters from all three armies had to forfeit their lives to bind the creature…_

_Time passed, things changed, it sleeps, it waits…"_

"Fascinating," Wilhelm said, still taking in the information. "And what do you plan on doing with this creature?"

The Magi smiled wickedly. "Why, summon it of course! With a creature like that at my command, No one, not even the pathetic magi of this planet can oppose me!"

"Oh boy, here we go again," Wilhelm thought grimly. "I knew he was just another power hungry maniac."

He gets up from the pile of books and points above.

"How fortunate that Evangeline is trapped here in this school…because it is also here," mused Atra. "Two for the price of one…must be my lucky day."

"And how do you plan to summon such a powerful beast?" Wilhelm replied with half-sarcasm. "It took a lot of those casters you mentioned to bind the creature. Your just one man, albeit a little strange, but still one man."

Atra flashed him a toothy grin. "Oh so very simple! All I need is some ancient, magical artifacts here and there, some really complex and powerful summoning incantations that would probably kill any normal magi…and--"

He paused.

"The blood of a pure, powerful…virgin girl." he finished. "Guess who's?"

Wilhelm's jaw hit the floor and he sweat dropped.

"Okay, you lost me there for a bit…Are you insane!?" screamed Wilhelm as he held his hands over his head and looked at Atra like he grew a second head. "You may be more powerful than me, and the slime-sisters combined, but you're still only a magi.

"I do have my limitations, that spell I cast on those three was very costly on my part, but it's worth it for what I have in store for kitty," chuckled Atra.

"Kitty?" Wilhelm asked with a frown.

"The nickname I gave Evangeline a long time ago when we first met. Before she was even called the 'Dark Evangel', 'Doll Master' or 'the Undying Mage', she was my kitty…my sweet…blood-leeching…back-stabbing…kitty," Atra finished with a solemn smile.

He said the last part with venom as his normally placid face contorted into a deep frown. A long silence consumed the place.

Wilhelm broke the silence. "O…K. So what about me?"

"You? I needed someone to carry my stuff," the Magi answered bluntly.

The mercenary did an anime fall and face-faulted. "W…What!? I thought you were going to make me do assassinations or something! I'm a mercenary not a bloody butler!!!"

Atra laughed loudly and waved his hand.

"Relax, relax. I'm just joking," laughed Atra, before becoming serious again. "I need you to take the slime-sisters to school and enroll them. Don't worry about the magical barriers in Mahora. I took care of it before I summoned you."

"How did you do that?" questioned the mercenary. "Disabling them is no easy feet, mind you."

"Ironically enough, it was powered by electricity and human technology. All I had to do was alter our magical aura to that of a mundane and presto…" explained Atra as he snapped his fingers. "That's how we got inside Mahora Academy, let alone Konoemon's office without becoming kibbles and bits from those patrolling pre-teens."

"Who are you really? Only some high demon lords and a few magi here and there know of Mahora's 'magical' barrier and this place," questioned Wilhelm as he eyed him.

The magi just smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, I cannot answer that at this time. Now be a good butler and send the girls to school, neh?"

"Mercenary!" fumed Wilhelm. "Whatever, I'll go get them now…Mr. McSmiley."

Atra grinned. "And wear some casual human clothes, you look like some sort of pervert stalker."

Wilhelm just cringed and walked away.

End of Flashback… 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm beginning to regret getting summoned by him," Wilhelm murmured as he dragged Surumai to the entrance. "How ironic that the only clothes I have are that of a butlers…I was glad that I took a trip to the local mall."

The demon mercenary was wearing some loose-fitting black pants, with a white T-shirt that says "The man, the legend" with arrows pointing up and down. He exchanged his hat with that of a plain baseball cap and to complete the ensemble, he was wearing some air nikes.

"I really need to catch up on these mundane fashion," Wilhelm thought at the way he dressed. " It's not helping with my mercenary image…not one bit."

A voice brought his attention back to the present situation.

"Oh you must be Mr. Goodbar! And these must be you're three lovely daughters!" the voice belonged to a rather buxom blond woman. "My name is Shizuna. The paperwork is already done, so all you have to do is take them to their class. Now let's see here…"

Shizuna took out a list and began to check what class they belong to. Wilhelm couldn't get past her chest and just nodded his head up and down. He was rewarded by a painful foot stomp followed by a grind from Surumai…

"Eyyaaarrrgh! Why you little…" began Wilhelm, and noticed that Shizuna was looking at him oddly. "…precious, child! I'm proud that you and your sisters are going to such a prestigious school as Mahora!"

He finished with a group hug to the three unsuspecting girls.

Shizuna sweat dropped and just smiled. "Oh it's so nice that you and your daughters are very close! I'm sure they'll fit right in with class 2-A!"

"Yes we are really close! I love my daughters," Wilhelm replied, blushing.

Surumai tugged on Wilhelm's T-shirt. "Ok 'daddy'. Let's go get this over with."

"Yay! Were finally going to school!" squealed Ameko happily. "I can't wait to make friends."

"Ditto," Purin added nonchalantly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mahora Academy, Class 2-A 

"Here we are! This is class 2-A. The girls in here are a little bit eccentric, but I'm sure your daughters will fit in quite nicely with them," assured Shizuna as she stopped in front of class 2-A. "Their teacher Negi-sensei has already been notified of their arrivals so all that's left is for them to go in."

Wilhelm suddenly felt very cold when he looked inside the window of class 3-A. It took him only a few seconds to scan everything inside and suddenly stepped back in fear.

"Well girls, it was nice knowing you…I mean good luck and make friends!" Wilhelm announced.

With that said, he high-tailed it out of there. Blabbing about monsters and pedophiles.

"Wait! Mr. Goodbar…I mean daddy!" shouted Surumai. "Darn, well looks like were on our own."

Suddenly the door opened and a maroon-haired boy wearing spectacles and a dark green suit stepped out. "Oh you must be the new students! My name is Negi Springfield, your sensei," the boy told them with a polite bow. "Come on in!"

Much to Surumai's chagrin, the boy teacher pulled them inside and closed the door behind him. A lock sounding was promptly heard from the other side, courtesy of Shizuna.

The whole class of 2-A was present and eagerly waited for the fresh meat to arrive at their door. Said fresh meats are now in front of the class.

With the door locked and the windows closed, there was no escape for Surumai and her slimy sisters. She looked at the entire class…and they looked back, with a predatory glint in their eyes.

Surumai swore she would rip Atra a new one when she gets out…alive.

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Chachazero**: And that's all he wrote! The bum!

**Chamo**: Well at least there's no…ugh…gore.

_Suddenly they notice a shadow behind them_

**Chachazero**: Oh, it's only the idiot…what do you want?

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Hi guys! How's it going?

**Chamo:** Oh fine, fine…How's your leg?

**Azure Xuchilbara**: It's a bit better, but I still have to wear this caste and use a cane for a few days.

_Chachazero swipes the cane of his hand_

**Chachazero**: Hmm…Solid metal with a wood handle…nice.

**Azure Xuchilbara:** Hey I need that to walk…Auuuuuuuggghhhhh!!!! F--k that hurt!!!

_Chachazero ignores him and hits his other leg repeatedly_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Gyyyyaaaarrrrggghhhh!!! Bad puppet! Stay!!! Stay!!!

**Chachazero**: This is what you get for making me host your crap!

**Chamo: **(sigh) I'm outta here…See you guys, whenever.

_A paper flies past him with the words "See you next time!"_

Latin Words:

**Inconcinnus Orsa** – Awkward Start


	5. Act I Chapter 5: Exspectata Ut Jungle

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Whew…Just finished this chapter! I'm not really happy about my writing skills…

_The 4 crickets hissed at him venomously_

**Chachazero**: Yeah, this is crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Hey! I'm not finished making the introductions yet! Anyway, as I was saying, I'm going to write this chapter a little…different. I'm still trying a couple of new things that I've wanted to do for a while.

**Chachazero**: Yeah, yeah…Get on with the fic already! Your wasting their time with your pointless whining!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Pipe down little puppet! And finally…Yaaaaauuugh!!!

_He falls to the ground clutching his dismembered leg_

**Chachazero**: Can it stumpy! Let's start this poor piece o' crap!!!

_The 4 crickets applause to her_

**Author's Note:** After a brief vacation (I'm now working as a waiter) Chapter 5 is here! Thanks for the review **Ancient Death**! I'm planning on making this fanfic more of a mystery since I'm not really good with action. Although there will battle in very later chapters. Also I made a little mistake since the room number is 2-A not 3. I'll go hide under a rock now.

To anyone new, the chapters will switch between Evangeline and my OC Atra. I'd also like to say that due to their rather short appearance in the manga series, I really don't know much about the slime-sisters and Graf Wilhelm, so bear with me. With that said, enjoy!

"**Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell"**

**Act I - Chapter 5: Exspectata Ut Jungle**

_They say the road to learning is paved with pain and suffering. And when you reach the end, there are two doors from which you must choose. However, they both lead to the same room…_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

_**Mahora Academy, Class 2-A**_

_Negi entered with the three in tow inside 2-A…_

_The classroom was deadly silent the three would-be students huddled in the front of the amalgam of students composed of crazy cheerleaders, gun-totting mercenary shrine maidens, robotic maids with hidden libidos, ecchi mangaka-artists, evil chibi vampires, insecure half-demon lesbian samurais, oblivious ojou-samas, mad scientists, deranged nuns, gloomy looking juice drinkers, blood-fearing nurses, drama actors, future MILFs, martial-artists, timid ghosts, tall busty ninjas who clearly belong to the "My eyes are closed, but I could still see!" category, rich shotacons, creepy circus performers, prank-pulling lolicon-baits, air-headed gymnasts, spunky sports jocks, man-fearing librarians, magic-canceling brute girls, future iron chefs, perverted paparazzi, ignorant anti-social net-idols, rock stars and their magical magi of a sensei, St. Negi of Springfield, amen._

_All in all, it was a classroom full of sex-starved pedophiles…_

Surumai cringed inwardly in disgust as she observed her classmates. Ameko and Purin were oblivious to the danger they were about to put themselves in…well maybe just Ameko. She turned her back to Negi, who was smiling THAT smile as he shuffled a few papers on his desk.

The silence was shattered as the pre-pubescent in question broke the tension…

"Attention Everyone! These are the new students that will be joining our humble little class," began the child teacher as the 'little class' focused on the fresh meats delivered on their doorstep. "Okay, please introduce yourselves to the class."

The slime-sisters now turned humans just stood there like statues before realizing they better introduce themselves to the inhabitants of class 2-A. Ameko was about to begin when Surumai covered her mouth and stepped forward with a pompous grin.

"I'm Su—er…Mai! I'm Mai! The 'eldest' sister! I love to see people squirm—er happy!" Surumai shouted with a Cheshire cat smile. " Nice to meet you all!"

Surumai gave her sisters a quick wink, and they immediately knew what she meant.

However, before she could tell more about herself, Ameko quickly took the stage, much to Surumai's annoyance.

"Hello everyone, I'm Am…Ami Goodbar," the goo girl crooned in a sickeningly sweet, soft voice, complete with a courteous bow. " I'm into hardcore yaoi and yuri! I also love whipped cream and cherries!"

Everybody's mouth dropped to the floor at her bluntness…or stupidity. Did she even realize what she just said? Their question was answered when she spoke more about her…likes.

"I also love jell-o and I love to do really naughty—mmph!" Ameko began again but was cut off by Surumai who dragged her to the back and gagged her.

Negi categorized her as the 'younger sister' and just shrugged. "Okay, and finally we have miss…"

"Rin," the stoic of the slime-sisters answered. "Is that all Sensei?"

Negi blinked in surprise. She was quick not to waste time…unlike some certain people he knew. "O…Okay class! Anyone wants to ask them any questions?"

The whole lot of 2-A just starred at them for a moment. Negi quickly regretted this decision.

As expected, all hell broke loose.

"ALL RIGHT!!! What do you girls like to do in your spare time!?" roared the class paparazzi as she literally jumped towards the three. "Tell Me all the juicy tid-bits!"

"Is it true that your name is derived from a chocolate brand!?" came a reply from Sakurako Shiina, cheerleader extraordinaire. "I think it's cute!"

"YOU LOVE YAOI AND YURI!? Are you bi!?" screamed Haruna Saotome the mangaka artist from the ecchiest side of Japan. "You could help me with my future manga projects!"

"Wow! You guys look about Negi-Sensei's age! Aww…kawaii!!!" crooned a voice from the back of the mass of schoolgirls.

As if things couldn't get any worse, sakura petals suddenly rained from above…signaling the 'appearance' of one Ayaka Yukihiro taking the stage. Negi could only hope that this wasn't a sign of another lesson going down the drain.

"Where are your manners!? As class representative, It is my honor to welcome you to our wonderful class," Ayaka beamed as she took a dramatic pose. "I heard your father is an esteemed and famous lawyer investing in stocks," she continued happily, oblivious to a pair of eyes belonging to a certain 'monkey' watching her with malevolent intent.

Negi closed his eyes as his hope got its head sliced off the moment it was born. That was the least of his worries as Ayaka got a book slammed to the back of her head that sent her spiraling towards him. The results were not to his liking.

"Ha! I knew she was a shotacon! Look at how she's molesting Negi!" Asuna announced as she took a pose. "Fess up, lincho!"

Evangeline gave a bored yawn as she watched the daily stupidity ensue in the 'quaint' class of 2-A. She turns her attention to her newly arrived classmates and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Strange…why would we be getting new arrivals now?" pondered the chibi vampire as a pencil case flew pass her head. "In any case…Chachamaru, what do you think?"

"I do not detect a trace of magic in any of them," replied the android as she approached the vampire. "They seem to be just ordinary humans, mistress."

Evangeline shrugged and returned her gaze just in time to see Negi get a foot in the jaw as he tries to separate Ayaka and Asuna. "Hmm…Stupid boya."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Mahora Academy, Konoemon's Office_**

"Takahata, has anything been stolen?" the dean questioned as he stroked his beard. "Aside from the bottle containing the slime-sisters off course."

Takamichi 'Death-Specs' Takahata just chuckled at Konoemon and merely held up the bottle.

"Whatever the thief wanted, it wasn't in this room," he said with a wry smile.

"I can still sense the slime-sisters inside this bottle," inquired Takamichi as he gave the bottle to Konoemon. "Heh, funny I found it in the outside wastebasket."

Konoemon laughed to this and place the bottle back inside his desk. "The thief must have mistook it for some useful magical artifact! Nevertheless, tell Setsuna and Mana to be wary of anything entering or leaving the barrier."

Takamichi nodded and was about to leave when Konoemon's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"By the way, has anything been going on around the school's barrier lately? We haven't had any interlopers for a while now," asked the old man.

"Well, since the festival incident, no suspicious activities so far," replied Takamichi as he straightened his glasses. "I'll report to you immediately if anything comes up."

With that Takamichi left, leaving Konoemon to his own thoughts.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Konoemon pondered as he stared at the World Tree from his window.

A woman's voice from outside his door brought his attention back. "I have your tea sir."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Class 2-A**_

Deciding that it was futile to continue the current lesson, good old Negi was left with little choice but to call it a free day…for the billionth time. The class was quick to turn it into an all out gossip galore.

"Okay Mai, you and your sisters can seat next to Evangeline-san," Negi directed as he lead the slime-sisters to the devil's den…er, the back row.

The three quickly complied and walked hurriedly to their assigned seats. Surumai was next to Evangeline and behind Yuna. Ameko was next to her and behind Chisame, and finally Purin was behind Yue.

Evangeline eyed the newcomers suspiciously as they sat next to her. Surumai gave her a quick look, before diverting her gaze to the blank desk.

"Not a single trace of magic in them, and yet," mused the chibi vampire in thought as she put a hand to her chin. "Are they…Nah, couldn't be. This class is getting to me."

She dismissed the subject, and sat in thought.

"It's probably nothing. Their the same as the other deranged airheads in this poor excuse of a class." Evangeline frowned as she noticed that they were already talking with the person in front of them.

"So, were are you guys from?" Yuna questioned the three as she sat backwards from her seat.

"O…Oh, we just arrived from America! Our…uh, dear father decided to start a new business here after his business of stocks in the U.S. plummeted," informed Surumai with a sly grin on her face.

"Hey! Do you have anymore of that juice?" Ameko asked Yue as she looked at the juice hungrily.

Evangeline guessed where this is going and walked over to Negi.

"I'm leaving boya, remember to come to training today. Come Chachamaru," ordered Evangeline as she strolled out of the classroom with the robotic maid in tow.

They were out the door before the child teacher responded.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Evangeline's Cabin**_

"Chachamaru, did you leave the door open again?" asked Evangeline as she slumped on the large sofa of the quaint little cabin.

The green-haired robot just shook her head and closed the door behind her.

"No mistress, but I'll go check if anything is out of place," Chachamaru informed as she went inside the kitchen.

"Yeah, you do that Chachamaru, I'm going to the basement to check on things," the blonde vampire replied as she descended the stairs leading to the basement. "Don't bother checking on me later."

When the robot was out of sight, Evangeline quickly chanted a spell and moved behind a tiny drawer. She pressed a button on the right most ledges, and a small room opened up next to her.

The room contained several beanbags, a large flat screen plasma TV, and certain human technologies you wished you all own.

With a glint in her eyes and a mischievous grin rivaling the Narutaki twins, she cackled silently as she took a long white instrument connected to an oval looking object in her hands. Stuck in a school for 15 long years with very little to do have taken its toll on the evil little girl as she slowly swung the objects around with great zeal. She rubbed the nub in unison as she swung the long instrument.

Human technology has it's usefulness indeed as she continued to play with said objects, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl once in a while…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

Later…

As the Doll Master continued to play in her secret little room, a voice rang out towards her, followed by slow steps towards the basement. With a startled yelp she quickly stopped what she was doing and closed the room just in time to see Negi walk in.

"Damn it! I told Chachamaru not to disturb me!" yelled Evangeline as she faced the boy mage. "What the hell do you want, boya!?"

Negi just stood there looking dumbfounded and coughed lightly.

"Um, you told me to come for training after school, remember?" the mage in training inquired as he scanned the basement. Then something caught his eyes. "Hey, what's that in your hand you?"

"Huh? What do you mean behind--'' began Evangeline as she turned around and noticed that she was still holding the two objects behind her hands.

She froze at her stupidity as she flailed her hands in dismay. Then her fear turned to anger as she grabbed Negi by the collar and held him close to her face.

"Boya---," Evangeline said as her voice took on a venomous tone. "I advise you not to tell a single soul, living or non-living, about this."

Negi is a 10-year-old youth gifted both in magic and wisdom. However he is also somewhat gullible, naïve, and at times makes very stupid decisions. This is one of those times.

"A—and what if I d--do?" Negi asked, his voice almost a whisper. "Uh…master?"

The room seemed to have grown considerably small as his master's face darkened. The only thing Negi saw was Evangeline's pearly white's smiling at him.

"Because if I find out you told anyone about this, I will RIP OFF what makes you a MAN, balls and all, and put it in that SHOEBOX," the Undying Mage threatened dangerously with a feral look in her eyes as she pointed at an empty shoebox in the corner.

The boy teacher almost soiled himself as Evangeline patted his crotch. 

"I'm sure you have plans to start a family," the blonde vampire said. "Don't you?"

Negi just sweated bullets, not knowing weather to answer her question or just nod. Evangeline mercifully backed off from him and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'll take that we have a deal?" the Dark Evangel crooned with a smile. "Now let's go to my resort before I change my mind."

The boy just stood there for a second, before he followed Evangeline to the 'miniature' model of her resort, and with a flash, the two vanished.

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain green-haired android was eavesdropping on the whole ordeal. A smile slowly formed in her otherwise unreadable face as the gears in her head went into overdrive.

She picked up the **Wii** remote and nunchuk from the floor and entered Evangeline's not so secret game room. Before she sat down in front of the flat screen, she made an important note to her memory log drive.

_Scoreboard:_

_Chachamaru - 1 Mistress Evangeline - 0_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Azuire Xuchilbara: **Yeah, I know the characters are a bit OOC; I'll try to work out the bugs in later chapters.

_The crickets hiss at him menacingly_

**Azure Xuchilbara:** Er…I mean fix my errors in the near future. As you all suspect, Evangeline is no stranger to videogames, judging from all the references she makes in some parts of the manga.

_The crickets calm down_

**Chachazero:** Face it, you can't write to save your pathetic life!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Dammit! I miss my Wii!!! I wanna play Resident Evil Dammit!!!

**Chachazero:** Well sucks to be you…It's not my fault you lost a race to your sister.

**Azure Xuchilbara:** Yeah right! If you weren't tapping the tip of your blades at my back everytime I make a turn, I've would've won!

**Chachazero:** Are you calling me a cheater!?

**Azure Xuchilbara: **More like my sisters partner in crime…Anyway, that concludes this chapter of my fic! Reviews and Criticisms please!

**Chachazero:** And FLAMES! Don't forget the FLAMES!!!

**Azure Xuchilbara: **Right…flames…yep…But I still prefer criticisms and reviews!

**Chachazero: **No really, here I'll show you!!!

_Takes out a flaming Molotov cocktail_

**Azure Xuchilbara:** H…hey! Hey! What the hell!

**Chachazero:** One well-done idiot coming up! See ya all next chapter!!!

Latin Words:

**Exspectata Ut Jungle **– Welcome to the Jungle


	6. Act I Chapter 6: Ceterus Pars Monument

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Chachazero**: Hello Folks! Welcome to cooking with Zero-chan! I'm your host, Chachazero!

_The crickets applauded her as she puts on a chef's hat and an apron_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Uhh…Sorry to burst your bubble, but this isn't a cooking show, Chachazero.

_The crickets hiss at him angrily_

**Chachazero**: Oh really? It will be once I'm done with you!

Chachazero lunges at him with her knives but was stopped by our favorite perverted ermine 

**Chamo**: Calm down Zero-chan. That's not the way for a proper lady to behave you know.

_Strangely enough, Chachazero backs away from the cowering author and 'calms down'._

**Chachazero**: Fine! But if the dumbass makes another comment, I get first dibs on his arteries!

_Chachazero brandishes her knives and leaves, much to Chamo and the authors surprise_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: C…Chamo! WTF did you do to her!? 0o;

**Chamo**: Eh? Oh nothin'…just a little bit of that Chamomile charm, hehehe.

**Azure Xuchilbara**: You sly devil! You bagged yourself a wild one, huh?

**Chamo**: Shhh! The walls have ears my friend; best wait till we start the fic.

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Um…OK! Now for a little Q&A time for our dear crickets—er reviewers! Chamo if you please!

**Chamo**: OK! Let's see the list, shall we?

_Crickets applaud Chamo_

Q: Are the slime-sisters now human?

A: Yes…temporarily anyway until Atra's spell wears off…in about a couple of weeks.

_Surumai shouts curses off-stage then she gets tackled by two figures_

**Chamo**: Uh, moving on…

Q: Is Atra a vampire?

A: Yes, and at the same time no. More will be revealed in Act II about his origins.

**Chamo**: Ok, one more question to go!

Q: Is Ameko really into yaoi and yuri or is she just a moron?

A: Uh…Lemme ask her later…

**Chamo**: Well that's all the time we have for Q&A so see ya later!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Thanks Chamo! Okay! Time to get this fic rolling!

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long delay…My work schedule got screwed up by my boss. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my fic so far, and especially **Ancient Death**! Glad you enjoyed the chapters! I also like to say a big thank you to **Muji Kirio SinWeaver **for the helpful pointers and criticisms! Hopefully Chachazero won't have to kill me as much in the future as I try to improve my writing skills. I'm still experimenting with different styles.

Also, I this chapter was inspired by a certain game, so enjoy! Without further adieu, here's the final chapter for act I!

**"Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell" **

**Act I - Chapter 6: Ceterus Pars Monumentum **

_The will of a person is powerful. A strong person who never falters will inevitably break down a good while longer, compared to one with a weak will. What separates an adult from a child? Is it age or is it Wisdom? However, both can be broken just as easily… _

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

_**Unknown/Unknown**_

_A castle lay in ruins as flames continued to devour what was left of the once proud structure. The sky was tainted with blackened ash and smoky embers as shouts of pain and hatred echo through the land. Bodies of noble knights and villagers lay strewn across the bloodied lawn of the castle. Spears, swords and other weapons lay clattered by their owner's corpse along with broken siege weapons. Amidst the torn battlefield, a lone figure slowly tries to crawl away from the raging inferno only inches away behind him…_

"W--Where are you!?" No one answered the man as he slowly tried to get up on his knees, but failing miserably. He tried to get his bearings as the smoke thickened around him. Squinting his eyes and despite the pain wracking his frail form, he looked up to the darkened sky. Checking his surroundings again, he called for someone.

"Evangeline! Evangeline! Where are you!? Are you all right!? Evangeline!"

No sooner than the man called her name, a magic circle activated under him. Before he realized what was happening, eight huge spikes rose out of the ground and impaled him from below.

"Whu—What!? Ugguuaaaahh! Uuu--aarrrgghhh!!!" screamed the wounded man as the spikes tore, through flesh, then muscles, and finally through bone and marrow before finally exiting to the other side of his battered body in a crimson torrent of blood and sinew. His body shuddered and thrashed involuntarily as blood seeped out of his wounds.

"Look at you…crawling on the ground like the worm that you are."

A voice…a voice of a little girl echoed through the smoke and embers. He tried to shout out to the figure, but coughed up blood instead. With a guttural cry, he called out to her once more.

"Uuuh…Eva—Evangeline!? I--is that y—you?" the man cried weakly to the approaching figure while fighting to stay awake. "H…help me! I…I'm over here!"

The little girl known as Evangeline merely laughed and walked towards him casually, her cape dancing in the dismal wind as the fire continued to rage behind her.

"Help you? Hehehe…Why should I help you?" the girl in question answered as the smoky embers blew at her cape, slowly making it flutter in the wind.

The man grunted weakly, then chuckled as he raised his face to meet hers. A wry smile slowly rose to his already bloodied and bruised lips and smiled at her. However, Evangeline did not return the smile, as her face deepened into a scornful frown.

"Kitty…Ugh…Hehehe…Didn't know you had a sense of humor," the fallen warrior mock-accused the girl. "But please…_ cough cough…_maybe a little help here first?"

He was answered when the spikes became suddenly molten hot. He screamed as his flesh was cut like butter by the burning tendrils of steel. Evangeline smiled wickedly as she watched the man writhe in pain as the spikes became red-hot and seared his flesh. It wasn't long before the smell of burnt flesh invaded her nostrils.

"Don't ever call me that name again!" Evangeline spat loudly at the dying man as she threw away her cape. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this opportunity to arrive!"

"Whu…Uuuaaarrrrggghh! What—do you mean!? Kitty what do you mean you've…Urgh…_cough_…waited for this moment!?" the man screamed in confusion despite the overwhelming pain his body is enduring. "Tell me! Why!?"

A shard of ice suddenly found it's way to the right eye of the man as his body went into violent spasms involuntarily. He couldn't even scream in pain as hot tears flowed freely from his remaining eye. His bloodied mouth lay agape at what just happened.

"Silence you disgusting cur! Because of you…because of you I'm a monster! A monster!!!" the blonde vampire screamed as her own tears dripped down her eyes. "I hate you; you bastard! Ten thousand deaths aren't enough for you!!!"

With that the ice maiden turned her back on the dying man and walked away slowly.

"EVANGELINE!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!! EVANGELINE!!!

She didn't respond. Minutes passed, and his life slipping…nothing. A slow realization on what has transpired slowly planted itself on his mind.

"Evangeline! Why!? Answer me please!!! Why Evangeline!?"

No response came from her as she disappeared from view. Nothing but the flickering flames and the cries of the dying answered his call.

"Evangeline…please…please…don't."

The flames were nearly upon him. He gritted his teeth in pain as his body jerked violently.

"Evangeline…why…my kitty…why," the man cried as his vision began to fade.

The flames slowly touched his feet. "I…I…please…Eva…Evangel…"

The man uttered no more as the world completely faded around him.

No more…

_"Evangeline…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Underground Ruins of Library Island**_

Atra's eyes snapped open as he took a cautious scan of his surroundings. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brows in slight annoyance. He was still sitting on the floor of the ancient library when he discovered he fell into slumber.

"I must have fallen asleep while meditating," the enigmatic mage thought wearily with a yawn. "That dream again..."

The mage stood got up and went to the edge of the lake. He looked at himself in the waters reflection, before splashing his face with the cool liquid.

"_Sigh_...Time to begin."

Later that night… 

The three lithe figures of the slime-sisters could be seen conversing with a bemused Atra as he tacks a step back from a disgruntled Surumai.

"So what did you girls learn today?"

"As If I'd answer to you! Thanks to your stupid spell, were humans!" Surumai shouted angrily to the mage as her two sisters hold her back. "Fix this now! I don't wanna be human!"

"Well I kinda like going to school," chirped Ameko as she held her sister by the arms. "I mean, we never had any friends."

Purin just stood there. Her expression stoic and unreadable.

"See? School's not so bad. You get to make friends along the way," Atra added happily as he patted Ameko. "Okay girls? What did you learn about your classmates on your first day of middle school?"

Surumai just blew him a raspberry. "We were stuck in that class of psychos!"

"Um, um…there's 31 people in class. Let's see, there's Evangeline, a weird robot, I think her name was Chachamaru. There's also this very nice girl named Konoka Konoe," Ameko recalled with a thoughtful look. "There's also…"

Surumai just covered her mouth and pulled out a small notebook.

"Shut it sis! Here! I managed to nab it when that wimpy kid of a teacher wasn't looking!" the elder slime-sister announced proudly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now can we please change out of these clothes!?"

Atra's smile became a mischievous grin as he looked at the class roster of 2-A. An idea slowly formed inside the Blue-eyed magi's head. Not a good one mind you.

"Okay girls, you can go. But please call Mr. Herrmann on your way out."

_The very next morning…which happened to be a Saturday…_

"The Orb of Oroboros? I've never heard of it," stated the demon mercenary as he adjusted the brim of his hat. "Are you sure it even exists?"

Atra chuckled and handed Wilhelm a map of Mahora City.

"Yes. All three of the magical artifacts that I need are here in Mahora. The Orb of Oroboros is somewhere here," Atra instructed as his hand pointed to the city's shopping district.

Wilhelm eyed the map and cringed at how large the shopping district was.

"I'm sure this difficult task won't be a problem for the great Graf Wilhelm."

The high demon scoffed at the comment and shoved the map in his coat pocket.

"Here is 10000 yen in case you need it. You can spend the rest on anything you want after you've located the orb. Oh, and go buy yourself some nice clothes while your at it."

Wilhelm was about to question where he got the money, but decided against it and merely pocketed it. "Yes, I'll put this to good use."

"I so hope you don't mind doing this important task?"

"Yes…I'm sure it's BETTER than playing errand boy. I'll report back tonight."

With that, Wilhelm vanished in a blink of light.

"Time to pay kitty a visit."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Evangeline's Cabin**

Everything was quiet when the magi arrived outside of the Undying Mage's cabin. He chanted a spell under his breath. A small spark the size of a fly flew suddenly materialized on the palm of his hand. With a whisking motion he blew the spark into the window of the cabin. A while later the spark returned and landed back to his hand.

"Hmm. It's seems kitty isn't home right now. Perfect."

The Mr. Smiley approached the cabin and passed through the door. He was met with dolls and other childish toys as he wandered from room to room. He eyed the basement with interest, and then decided to check on it later.

He was about to go to the kitchen when a faint magical signature caught his attention.

"Could it be?" mused the magi as he looked around him. "I was sure she threw it away."

Rounding a corner just outside a small room, the magical energy became stronger. He slowly opened the door and scanned the room.

"Nothing unusual. A few cabinets, some more dolls…"

Then a lone doll caught his attention. It had green hair, a small maid's outfit and little antennas for ears. Its eyes were closed and it was slumped in the corner, forgotten and slightly collecting dust. Atra smiled and lightly stocked the side of the doll's face, brushing a strand of green hair away from her sleeping form.

"Chachazero…wake up. Wake up little one."

With a wave of his hand, the doll slowly opened her eyes. She slowly rubbed them and shook her head. She noticed she was not alone as she saw the man standing in front of her. Immediately she went to grab her blades but found them beside her.

"Looking for these? Now what did I tell you about playing with sharp toys?" Atra mock-lectured as he held the small knives between his fingers. "You could get hurt."

"Oh yeah!? Maybe I'll rip your guts out and hang you with them! Gimme my knives back!," the green-haired puppet shouted angrily as she tried to grab them.

Then a realization hit her. Why the hell was she moving around when clearly she couldn't. "Hey! I can move!"

Atra smiled. "Glad you've notice, little one. Do you remember who I am?"

At first, Chachazero merely starred at him with anger…then confusion. It seemed like minutes passed by as the Chachazero looked at him with her carved eyes.

Then she squealed and jumped at him. Atra caught the killer puppet by the arms and hugged her.

"Oh master! Master Atra! I thought you were dead! I thought those basterds killed you!" cried the little puppet as she snuggled into Atra's neck. "Master Atra, I miss you so much!"

Atra gently rocked the doll and shushed her cries. As she calmed down, he laid her back to the table and bent down to her eye level.

"What happened to you Master Atra? Mistress Evangeline told me you were killed by the templar knights!" Chachazero questioned with a worried look replacing her usually happy façade. "Where were you all these years!?"

Atra ruffled the puppets hair lightly and held her chin.

"Listen. I will tell you when the time comes, little one. But for now, keep this a secret from Kit…er…Evangeline. I'll surprise her a couple of days from now, okay?"

The puppet nodded her head in agreement and hugged Atra's hand.

"The spell I casted on you should be wearing off soon. I have to go, but I'll visit when she's not around, okay?"

"OK! I'm so happy that you're not dead!"

Atra kissed the puppet on the forehead, which resulted in a blushing Chachazero…if deranged, killer puppets could even blush.

"Now I have some business to attend to. I'll see you again, Chachazero."

With a graceful bow, the magi vanished in a blue light, leaving a giddy little puppet behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy**, **Shopping District**

The shopping district was known for attracting both teachers and students to it's many promises of materialistic merchandise. Both young and old spend their lazy Saturday mornings enjoying themselves or with their friends. A certain pervert…er, count will learn today the many temptations of shopping. Oh, look; there he is now…in front of a panty vending machine. Figures.

"No! I must not get distracted! This mission is of the utmost importance!" thought Wilhelm to himself as he starred at the used panties inside the machines. "But…their calling to me. Snuggle me, Wilhelm! Snuggle me! Feel my cotton laces!"

With all the while he could muster, he turned away from the vile contraption and walked deeper into the district.

"Damn. Atra never mentioned what the orb looked like! Great, I can't possibly go back empty handed. Oh, well might as well enjoy myself…I'm sure I'll find it along the way,"

the count decreed to no one as he raised a gloved fist.

"Can I interest you in some wares stranger?" called a voice from out of nowhere.

Wilhelm looked around him, but couldn't find the voice in the stream of people passing on the street.

"Over here stranger."

The mercenary turned around and spotted a small makeshift shop near a soda machine. There was a long metal lamp on the right side of the shop with a strange, flickering blue flame inside it. The 'shop' in question was nothing more than a small booth with various odd 'things' on display. The man running the shop was even stranger. He was wearing a dark blue buttoned-up hooded cloak that covered his entire body. A large brown backpack was strapped on his back. He had a dark violet scarf wrapped around his mouth, leaving his eyes the only thing not covered. Wilhelm deducted this was the 'mysterious voice' that called him.

"Welcome!" the mysterious merchant announced to the approaching mercenary. "Got some rare things on sale, stranger!"

"Really now? Like what?"

He was answered when the merchant opened a large compartment in the booth, which had more items inside it.

Wilhelm looked around the various odd objects on display. They ranged from different guns to some hentai…er, anime videos to strange looking charms. Wilhelm decided he was going to buy some…anime, when an object caught his eye.

The object in question was a little bit smaller than a bowling ball. It was jet-black and shiny. On top of it was a small glass frame and below it was a number. It was a magical 8-ball. Wilhelm can tell because he sensed a faint magical energy emancipating from it.

"What are you buyin' stranger?" the merchant inquired with his deeply accented voice.

"How much for that 8-ball over there?" asked the high demon as he took out some money.

The merchant nodded his head at Wilhelm's choice. "Stranger…I see you've got an eye for antiques. That's a rare find from…India."

"Yes, yes, how much is it?"

"20000 pesetas…I mean 8000 yen," the merchant stated with an ear-to-ear grin…If you can tell.

Wilhelm left eye twitched at the price. "W—What!? That's highway robbery!"

"Look bud, I got a business to run, you either buy something or GTFO, comprende?" the merchant answered bluntly, loosing his accent.

With a defeated sigh, Wilhelm handed the greedy merchant the money and made the trade. "And give me some…anime videos while you're at it."

"HeHeHe…Thank you," the merchant replied, his accent coming back as he pocketed the money.

With magical 8-ball in tow and a small bag of…anime videos. The mercenary walked away from the shop.

"Come back anytime!"

Wilhelm flipped him the bird while still walking away casually.

But the merchant knew he would be back. They always come back…for more anime videos anyway.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Starbooks Cafe**_

The café was known by students and teachers to be a haven of euphoric relaxation. It's a quaint and peaceful place to spend your evenings in as you drown your problems temporarily in a cup of mocha java. Some people usually visited the place, but the occupants of the small café today were composed of only four people.

"Ojou-sama why did you bring me along for this?" asked our favorite half-demon samurai as she looked at her 'Ojou-sama' across the round table. "I don't need to study with you guys!"

Konoka pouted and gave Setsuna one of her patented, proven to work or your money back, puppy eyes and she was putty in here hands in a split second. Asuna and Negi merely enjoyed the show in another table.

"But set-chan…We rarely spend time together! Your always so busy with your patrol that we don't get to see each other anymore," Konoka accused complete with teary-eyes for added humiliation. Setsuna looked down to the ground and bowed her head in apology.

"Yeah, 'set-chan' why do you avoid her?" Asuna mock-accused the samurai, who was turning a lovely shade of red. "Don't you wanna be there to protect your 'ojou-sama'

when she's in trouble?"

The hanyu swore she would get the fiery redhead back for that snide comment as she gripped her iced coffee tighter.

"O--Of course I want to protect ojou-sama! It's my duty and responsibility that no harm should fall upon her!"

Konoka pouted slightly. "Set-chan! I told you not to call me ojou-sama. Call me Konochan, okay?"

Setsuna cursed inwardly at her inability to hide her feelings when she felt a warm hand on her left check. Guess who's?

"Oh set-chan, you're so cute when you blush! I wish I've brought my camera with me!" the healer laughed as she got up. "I'll be right back set-chan!"

Setsuna was still in shock and blushing redder than a ripe tomato. "W—where are you going—K—Konochan?"

"To the bathroom…Unless you wanna protect me while I pee," Konoka said playfully as she winked at Setsuna.

Asuna was laughing her ass off at this point, while Negi, like the naïve child that he is merely had a puzzled look on his face.

Now if you had a slow motion camera, you could have sworn a trickle of blood seeped out of the samurai demon's nose.

"Ojou-sama! Stop joking!" cried the hanyu in frustration…maybe.

The Konoe girl merely laughed and mercifully went inside the restroom, much to Setsuna's relief…and chagrin.

Moments turned to minutes with still no sign of Konoka. Asuna was about to volunteer to check up on her, when a scream broke through the tranquil atmosphere of the café.

"Ojou-sama!" screamed Setsuna as she grabbed Yuunagi and darted to the bathroom with Asuna and Negi in tow. When they arrived, the door was open and there was no sign of Konoka.

"Setsuna! Look out!," Negi yelled as Setsuna jumped out of the way in time out of the way of an incoming spear. It pierced the end of the bathroom wall harmlessly with a dull thud.

As Setsuna and the others rushed outside from where the spear came from, they noticed a hooded figure wearing a featureless porcelain mask on top of the Starbooks café sign. The figure was holding an unconscious Konoka bridal style, as the wind around them grew fierce.

"YOU! Let Konoka ojou-sama go or face my blade!!!" Setsuna threatened angrily as she took out Yuunagi from his sheath.

The man did not flinch from her words and merely laughed.

"If you want me to return your precious ojou-sama, you will bring me Evangeline A. K. McDowell to the old factory near the train station!" the figure commanded with a muffled voice. "If you three bring or tell anyone else other than McDowell, I will personally make sure your ojou-sama will never be the same again!"

Before Setsuna could get near him, he vanished in a brilliant blue light. She gritted her teeth and chocked back the tears that dared to fall any moment from her eyes.

"OJOU-SAMA!!!"

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Azure Xuchilbara**: This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave a review or e-mail me. Also, I'd like to ask you guys where should I bunk the slime-sisters with? Should I get them a room of their own or what? Please leave some suggestions...Man my hands hurt.

**Chachazero**: That's because you just did this in one sitting, moron!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Ahhh! When did you get back?

**Chachazero**: Oh about half in the fic…you made me OOC you idiot!

_She slashes at the authors head, but he ducks and hides behind Chamo_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Now you know better than to slice my head off! I needed to develop my plot!

**Chachazero**: I don't care! I'm not a crybaby! No! Never!

**Chamo**: Your not a cry baby…except maybe in bed.

**Chachazero**: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? 

**Chamo**: Oh shit!!!

_Chamo runs for dear life as Chachazero swings her blades like crazy leaving a confused author behind. The smoke trail spells "See you next time!"_

Latin Words:

**Ceterus Pars Monumentum** – The Other Side of Memories


	7. Act II Chapter 1A: Fragminis Secui Unus

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Hello everyone! Welcome to Act. 2 chapter 1!

_The crickets hiss venomously at him as usual_

**Chachazero**: Yay, good for you. Now can you please die now? Your presence has been annoying us for the past six chapter now!

_The crickets nod heads in agreement_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Yeah…when Chamo ceases stealing panties. Which will probably be never until the end of all existence.

_Somewhere offstage, a yelp can be heard as Chamo trips and falls flat on his face_

**Chachazero**: As much as I'd like to see people suffer, Xuchi-chan, I still say you should just call it quits!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Why? Because I wrote you OOC in the last chapter? Is that it? Aww…your blushing…if that's even possible.

_He ducks his head in time as the 'blushing' puppet lunges at him with her knives_

**Chachazero**: You'll never be able to keep that up forever, Xuchi-chan! I'll turn you into puppy chow! Eeeeeaaaahhhh!!!

_She lunges at the author again, but was stopped mid-air by a piece of paper_

**Chachazero**: What the hell? Is that a restraining order?

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Oh, no, no, no…this here paper holds all the things your beloved Albert loves. If you stop trying to hack my head off for this chapter, I might give it to you…

_Chachazero ponders for a second, then just slices his the hand holding the paper off_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Aaaahhhh! Dammit! That was my good hand! You could of just said so, you crazy little bi—

_His other hand falls off with a bloody splat_

**Chachazero**: There…now your hands are even! See ya around stumpy-chan!

_She runs away with the paper as the crickets laugh at 'stumpy-chan'_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: _sigh_ Well; at least I'm still kicking…Hey Chamo! Mind helping me for a bit?

**Chamo**: What did she do this time? Oh…that has got to hurt.

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Eh not really…although the blood loss is making me feel slightly lightheaded.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the feedback guys! I know it's been going to and fro between Evangeline and Atra, but bear with me for a bit until I sort everything out! **To ****Muji Kirio SinWeaver **and** Hideki Hirameshi**,thanks for the reviews! More of my OC's background will be revealed bit by bit in this act along with Evangeline's and Chachazero's. As for the slime-sisters, I got some e-mails telling me where they should bunk. I'll explain after the fic. Anyway, here's Act. 2 Chapter 1!!!

**"Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell" **

**Act II - Chapter 1: Fragminis Secui Unus**

_Locks are meant to keep things hidden from others. Locks are used to hide privacy and valuables, as well as keeping you safe from harm. However, a lock is a double-edged sword when it comes to matters of the mind…_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

_**Unknown, Unknown**_

_A garden surrounded by flowers and lush trees can be seen behind the castle's courtyard. The sky is clear with a few stray clouds scattered about accompanied with a gentle breeze. Sitting under a shade of a tree is a young man wearing a Middle Ages nobleman's clothing. He had long flowing black hair that ended near the small of his back and a long cloak was wrapped around his shoulders, fastened by a golden holster with the engraving of a blue wyvern on it. He lazily looks up at the sky and puts his hands behind his head in a makeshift pillow. Closing his eyes gently, he brushed all thoughts from his head and proceeded to take a nap. Before he had a chance to sleep completely, the sweet sounding voice of a little girl awoke him…_

A young girl carrying a small basket ran up to him while the wind gently played with her long silken hair that ended just slightly below her knees.

"It's done! It's done!"

The girl gets down on her knees next to the man as she took out a circular object from her basket.

"Look what I made for you, my lord!"

The girl holds up a crown made of flowers as she gently places it on top of the nobleman's head.

"It's lilacs. I love this flower as much as you do, my lord."

The young nobleman chuckled then laughed, much to the girl's confusion.

"My lord, what's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing really…I just feel old all of a sudden."

"Old? Why is that?"

The man's smile suddenly turned into a mock frown.

"Because you keep calling me my lord! I feel like an old man!"

"But my—what I mean is."

"Ah, ah, ah…you know you only have one lord in this castle. I'm simply your 'guest' for a while until he returns. What will the castle maids say?"

The girl pouted and grabbed the man's shoulders.

"But he's not here! So you're my lord for now!"

Before he could respond, the girl went into a fit of coughs.

"I told you not to over exert yourself. Have you been taking your remedy?"

The girl stopped coughing and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, but…_cough cough_…I don't really think it makes bit of a difference.

The youth's face became serious as he hugged her tiny frame.

"Oh course it makes a difference! I don't want to lose you like I've lost my parents! I don't want to lose you too!"

The girl was taken aback by this and returned the hug.

"I don't want to go anywhere, my lord. And even if I were to go, I--"

Tears fell down on her eyes as she stifled a cry.

"Shh…don't speak anymore, my kitty. You mustn't say such dreadful things."

The man gently rocked the sobbing girl in his arms and lulled her to sleep.

_"Sleep, kitty. For soon I'll release you from your pain."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Evangeline's Cabin**_

Evangeline rubbed her eyes gingerly as she got up into a sitting position in her bed. She yawned loudly as she slowly stretched her arms above her head. She noticed that her frail nightgown was soaked in sweat as removed the bed cover.

How she hated vague dreams.

Grimacing, she checked the clock on her wall and frowned slightly.

The clock read 12:30. She had overslept big time, which was very unusual considering she usually wakes up on time.

"Great, another day in a school full of idiots," the chibi vampire grumbled as she took of her nightgown, leaving her only in her silky black panties. She threw the sweaty garment into a nearby laundry bin and walked down to the living room and expected to smell the morning meal, but sadly, no aroma of the sort invaded her nostrils.

"Grrr…Chachamaru! Prepare my breakfast! I'm already late as it is!"

No answer came from the robotic maid.

"Chachamaru, are you in here!?"

Again, no answered. Frowning, she checked the kitchen and found no sign of the green-haired gyroid cooking breakfast. Evangeline then face-faulted when she noticed the calendar.

"Saturday. How stupid of me," she said to no one as her frown turned into a small smile. "Chachamaru should be shopping."

Without giving it any further thought, she went to the bathroom and stripped off her last pair of clothing. Leaving her in nothing but her birthday suit. Turning the water on, she allowed the cool liquid to drip down her face as she gently lathered her long blonde hair in scented shampoo.

"Stupid school. Stupid idiots."

She looked down to the floor as the shampoo seeped in to the drain.

"When will that lying basterd ever return? God I hate him!" Evangeline shouted mentally as she washed the last of the shampoo off her head.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone other than her was inside the bathroom…until that someone opened his mouth.

"Um…Evangeline-san? Are you in there?"

Evangeline swirled around in horror and came face-to-face with none other than Negi friggin Springfield. The Undying Mage almost screamed…almost.

"W—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BOYA!?" the chibi vampire shouted as she wrapped a towel around her small body and punched Negi in the face.

"Oww…I'm sorry Evangeline-san! It's an emergency!" Negi cried as he tended a swollen check. "I need you to go with me right now!"

Evangeline struggled but without warning, her wet towel fell off which caused both her and Negi to fall on the floor.

Suffice to say, the position would make most men cream their pants in a millisecond.

Now two things can happen when you decide to be pushy to a 10-year old looking vampire when she's taking a bath. One, she will either go with you peacefully, or two, she can retaliate with merciless violence. Unfortunately for the child-teacher, it was the latter.

_15 minutes and a very bruised Negi later…_

Evangeline and Negi are sitting in the living room with the latter a good 3 feet away from the vampire. Evangeline broke the silence before she decided to break something else.

"Boya! What the hell is so important that you have to barge in to my bathroom and yank me out!?" the Doll Master grumbled loudly as she combed her hair in place. "You better not be wasting my time!"

Negi gulped and thought for a second, then just blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Konoka's been kidnapped!"

"So? Does it look like I care?"

"We need your help!"

Evangeline laughed when the words left the boy's mouth. However, she quickly stopped when he notice the seriousness on the boy's face.

"Please Evangeline! The kidnapper wants me to bring you to him!" the chestnut-haired youth begged. "He knows who you are!"

The amused look on Evangeline's face quickly turned into a look of surprise at the wind mage's words.

"What!? Are you sure!?" the Dark Evangel asked with a hint of worry as she got up from the sofa. "Did you get the kidnapper's name?"

"Well, no. But what I do know is that he's a mage and he wears a featureless porcelain mask," responded Negi as he got up.

"But why would he want me?"

"I really don't know. He told Asuna, me and Setsuna to take you to the old abandoned factory near the Mahora train station."

Evageline frowned as she looked at Negi in the eye.

"Fine boya. But I'll go get Chachamaru first. I don't want to take any chances with those who knows who I am."

"But Evangeline-san, he told us to bring only you…If we bring or tell anyone else about this, he'll…do something awful to Konoka-san," Negi said grimly with the last statement almost a whisper.

"I guess that leaves out informing Takamichi or Konoemon about this. _Sigh _Very well, I'll deal to this matter with or without Chachamaru."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Abandoned Factory**_

The rusty doors of the factory swayed open with a thud as the cloaked figure kicked the lock off. Inside, the place was slightly lit up by the few patches of sunlight that crept between holes in the ceiling. The floor was full of junk ranging from clattered soda cans to pieces of furniture and steel parts. Spotting a broken down mattress, the porcelain masked figure gently laid Konoka on it.

"Eth Maeth Ego Aeth Eris Ethma… Suscitatio ex dormio nomen hypnos."

A few seconds passed. Finally, the healer shifted slightly and slowly opened her eyes. The masked figure was standing a few feet away from her. Realizing what happened she stopped herself from screaming, fearing it would anger him. The figure slowly approached her.

"Do not worry. I will not harm you."

Konoka was slightly taken aback by this, but still kept her guard up. All through her life, people have either tried to kill her or kidnap her for her powers…this however was not the case.

"I know about you, Konoka, but I have no intention on using you for anything other than as a hostage. I am only here for Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Once they bring her to me, you are free to go."

This time, the healer blinked and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What do you want with Evangeline-san?" Konoka questioned as she glared at the man. "Are you planning on hurting her!?"

Konoka looked at the man, expecting a look of anger, but it was hard trying to tell his emotions with that mask covering his face.

"Hurt her? Why, I would never ever do such a thing…I simply want to meet her again," answered the cloaked figure as he sat crossed legged on the floor. "Me and Miss McDowell have a lot of catching up to do."

"You know Evangeline-san?"

The man chuckled and then brought his hand to the brim of his mask.

"You have no idea."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Train Station**_

Negi arrived that afternoon with the Dark Evangel in tow. Asuna and Setsuna were both.

They both grinned when they saw Evangeline occasionally poke Negi in the forehead. She was wearing her usual dark, skimpy nightgown and her cloak. The redhead and the samurai were still in their school uniform and Negi was still wearing his green suit.

"Boya, I should warn you that my generous services will require a lot of generous donations of your blood," Evangeline threatened with a toothy smirk. "After this, you better give me an extra pint!"

As much as Asuna loved to abuse Negi, she can't take it when other people take her job.

"Jeez Eva-chan, you don't have to drill it into Negi's head!" Asuna butted in as she poked Evangeline in her forehead.

The blonde vampire slapped Asuna's hand away angrily.

"Don't ever touch me again Kagurazaka! I don't like it when people touch me!"

"Why? Is it because you're dirty? Aww…Eva-chan's blushing!" Asuna teased as she poked the chibi vampire in the cheek.

"Asuna-san, you shouldn't do that!" begged Negi as he flailed his arms nervously.

Evangeline had enough and grabbed Asuna's hand in a tightly.

"Look! The only reason I haven't obliterated your sorry ass is because it would make boya sad! And I don't want that! Now cut it out before I cut your hand off!"

This sudden outburst from the usually calm vampire made a grin form on Asuna's face. Even Setsuna couldn't help but smile at the 500-year old child.

"W—Whatever! Let's just go!" Evangeline shouted in frustration as she realized her little slip. "I don't have all day you know!"

With that, the blushing vampire ran towards the old factory with a smiling Asuna, Setsuna, and surprisingly Negi, close behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora Academy, Abandoned Factory**_

The group arrived at the entrance of the factory with no problem whatsoever. Evangeline warned that they could be walking into a trap despite Setsuna's eagerness to rescue her 'ojou-sama' from the masked kidnapper.

They were standing outside the massive doors of the factory huddled in a circle.

"We need to think of a plan to rescue Konoka-san from that mage. What do we do Evangeline-san?"

"Simple boya, we split into 2 groups," answered Evangeline as she drew a map on the ground with a stick. "Kagurazaka and Sakurazaki will go from that window over there. Meanwhile, you and me are going to—"

Before she could finish, the door of the factory opened slowly with a loud creak.

"Well, there goes our plan. Its obvious Ojou-Sama's abductor knows of our presence."

"Don't worry! Me and Negi-bozu will kick his ass!"

"Silence Kagurazaka! Don't underestimate your enemies, that's the last thing you wanna do!"

"Okay mom! I'm sure your face will kill him on the spot!"

Negi watched helplessly as Asuna and Evangeline bickered while Setsuna looked very pissed. He decided now was the right time to open his mouth…whom he closed the entire time out of fear.

"Um, we really shouldn't be fighting when there is the danger of the enemy attacking us!"

"Boya, for once, you said something worth listening to."

"Eh whatever. Let's go rescue Konoka already," Asuna agreed much to Negi and Setsuna's relief.

The small group walked cautiously inside the factory. Inside it was dark like they expected. The factory was clattered with junk and furniture of all shapes and sizes. A rusted crane was dangling on top of the ceiling, a Setsuna rested her hand on Yuunagi's sheath while Negi gripped his magical staff with both hands.

As soon as they got inside, the door behind them closed with a loud thud.

"I knew this was a trap," Evangeline whispered to the group as she eyed the surroundings. Being a vampire, she can see the dark like as clear as day. "Damn, I can't seem to locate any magical aura."

"Neither can I Evangeline-san. Whoever this mage is, he can mask his magical aura very carefully."

Before anyone else could say anything, the lights suddenly turned on, lighting up the whole inside of the factory.

"I am glad that you all made it."

"Ojou-sama!!!"

Evangeline turned her head behind her to see the kidnapper with Konoka only 12 meters away from them.

"Set-chan!" Konoka called from behind the masked magi. She tried to run, but an outstretched gloved hand blocked her.

"I see you have brought Evangeline A.K. McDowell with you as instructed."

The group took a better look at the cloaked man in front of them. He was a little over 6 feet tall and was wearing black leather clothes from head to toe. He had on black leather booths with intricate markings on them. A long, black cloak that reached pass his knees and an ivory chain were dangling around his neck. He wore a belt with the insignia of a blue wyvern etched on it. His hair was black and brushed back neatly behind him as it reached pass his waist. Finally, the man wore a featureless porcelain mask with only two small slits for the eyes to see.

"Now then, shall we make the exchange?" the man proposed with a muffled but clear accent. It was obvious he was a foreigner. "Evangeline."

Evangeline suddenly felt her stomach churn as the spoke her name. Her head seemed to be throbbing as the voice seemed to echo in her mind.

"Who are you?" questioned the Dark Evangel as she tried to shake of the feeling. "For what purpose did you bring me here?"

The man laughed. Evangeline gritted her teeth as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"The rumors were true then. The Undying Mage is reduced to this…I guess the curse was too powerful for even one such as you. Such wasted potential…your nothing but one of the school's many watchdogs now. A pity indeed."

"I see my reputation precedes me."

"Yes it does. As much as I'd love to chat, I'm afraid I have no intention on spending the rest of the day in this place. Now come with me and I'll let Konoka Konoe go."

"I don't think so. Boya now!"

"What!?"

In a split second, arrows made of light hit the man out of nowhere. The mage staggered in surprise from the barrage as Negi fired another volley. Asuna immediately rushed towards the staggering figure and Round-house kicked him in the face.

The blow sent the man spiraling to a nearby pile of tires that collapsed on top of him.

"Ojou-sama! Are you all right!? Did he hurt you!?" Setsuna shouted as she ran to Konoka.

"Yes, set-chan! Don't worry, he didn't harm me in any way," responded Konoka as she hugged Setuna.

Negi rushed to Asuna and they high-five.

"Yeah! He didn't know what hit him!"

"My, my Sakurazaki. Such an indecent behaviour for a samurai," Evangeline smirked as she went to the hugging duo.

Setsuna blushed at the comment but nevertheless didn't break from the hug.

"That was most uncalled for."

Suddenly, a blue magic circle appeared from where Setsuna and Konoka stood and incased them in an electric field. It crackled as Setsuna pounded on it.

Before Asuna could react, a gloved hand grabbed her face and threw her into the magical circle. Evangeline tried to move but found her feet stuck to the floor.

"W—What is this!?"

Her question was answered as huge spikes erupted from the ground and formed a prison around her. Evangeline noticed that the spikes were actually made of bone. The masked magi appeared beside her without as much as a scratch on him. However, the lower half of his mask was gone from the powerful kick Asuna gave him, thus exposing his mouth.

"Is that all? I was expecting you to cast one of your ice-spells on me," the man commented as he turned to the trapped vampire. "Oh I forgot…your curse."

Negi suddenly teleported behind the man and aimed a kick towards his face. But the man merely grabbed his leg and threw him to the floor. Before he could get up, the magi was upon him and grabbed his neck in a firm chokehold.

"Negi!" screamed Asuna from within the barrier.

"So. Your Negi Springfield. Son of the Thousand-Master."

The child-teacher tried to struggle free from the man's grasp but his attempts were futile.

"Evangeline's new plaything."

Evangeline blinked in surprise at the man's comment.

"I'm impressed you managed to cast an un-incanted spell for such a young age. However that's nothing to boast about."

The man turned to look back at Evangeline, who only glared at him.

"I really don't know what you see in him," the masked magi said with a grin. "So fragile, and yet…Hmm."

Before anyone could blink, the man brought his lips to the boy own and captured him in a rough kiss.

Asuna's nose ACTUALLY bleed.

Negi flailed his hands for all his worth.

Evangeline's eyes almost burst out of their sockets.

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!"_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Uh…er…yeah. WTF indeed. I know what your thinking, but before anyone kills me, the last part was my sister's idea. Anyway, this will have a role later in the future…I hope. Ugh.

**Chamo**: A little warning next time! I choked on my ramen! Ack!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Sorry about that Chamo! Moving on…ahem, about the e-mails concerning where the slime-sister's should bunk, here are the following options. Note that this WILL have a huge affect on future chapters depending on your choices. Here is the poll:

1. In Setsuna's Dorm – Suggested by **Hideki Hirameshi**

2. A dorm of their own but Neighbor's to the Narutaki Twin's – Suggested by **Muji Kirio SinWeaver**

3. In Kotaro's Dorm – This came outta nowhere from **lightnekojin32**

4. In a sleezy Japanese hotel – suggested by my…ugh…sister

5. Undecided

**Azure Xuchilbara**: That's it for this chapter folks! E-mail or leave a review to vote! Questions and comments!?

**Chamo**: Personally, I op for the sleezy Japanese hotel…but that's just me!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: That's just you Chamo. Anyway, Good night folks! I'm going to bed! Remember, the future chapters will depend on your votes, I'll tell you all the results on my profile by the end of the month! Check my profile for details! See you all later!

Latin Words:

**Fragminis Secui Unus** – Fragments Part One 

**Eth Maeth Ego Aeth Eris Ethma** – Atra's Release Key

**Suscitatio ex dormio nomen hypnos** – Awaken from slumber in the name of Hypnos


	8. Act II Chapter 1B: Fragminis Secui Duo

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Hello once again to the ravenous denizens of fanfiction! Due to a lot of…ideas popping in my head at such a short time, I have decided to bump the next chapter to next month. For now I will make this chapter part of Act. 2 Chapter 1 to wrap things up!

_The crickets throw dirt at him accompanied by the usual venomous hiss_

**Chamo**: Wow…They really love you don't they?

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Yup! Thank you for understanding! Hey Chamo, any Q&A e-mails?

**Chamo**: Well you got two Q&A e-mails. Let's see here…

Q: Who is the man wearing the porcelain mask? Is he gay? 

A: Aw c'mon! You should all know who it is! I mean he's the thorn in Evangeline's tiny derriere! And as for your other question…Um, no…at least last time I asked he wasn't. And if you still don't know, keep reading!

**Chamo**: Ok, here's the second one! Yech…there's some red stuff on this one, not to mention the handwritings smudgy!

Q: How many hits with a rusty lead pipe does it take to kill an author?

A: Eh? What kind of question is that!?

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Probably junk mail. Chamo, you can throw that out. Chamo?

_A soft murmuring along with a cackle behind him answered his question_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Chachazero and N…Negi!? What are you doing here? And what's with that pipe?

_Negi didn't answer and Chachazero only laughed more_

**Chachazero**: Negi wants to give you a present for doing such a good job in your fanfic!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Well thank you very much, Negi! But I don't have a lot of time so; I'm going to start the fic now. You and Chachazero can move along and…

_Negi slams the lead pipe down the authors head, whom he narrowly avoids_

**Chachazero**: Go Negi!!! Shove that pipe down his throat!

_The author jumps out of the way again just as Negi swings it in a horizontal slash_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: I say! What the hell crawled up your ass!?

**Negi**: Y—You basterd! What have you done to me in the previous chapter!? I do NOT swing that way! I'm an English gentleman not a…a…

**Azure Xuchilbara**: A sailor? Yarrr! Wuts o' mathar matey? Nobody cleaned yer poop deck lately?

**Negi**: DIE!!!

_Negi swings the lead pipe like a drunken berserker_

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Oh shit! It's only a joke! I was only joking! Chamo! Chamo! Roll the damn fic!!!

**Chamo**: Ugh…Aniki finally lost it…sheesh it's only a fanfic…

_Negi chases the author around Chamo as Chachazero laughs her ass off_

**Author's Note**: For the time being, I will postpone chapter 2 until the first or second week of September! _Sigh_…high school's about to start and I'm really anxious(scared shitless) about going. I'll be freshman(freshmeat) to the people in there! Arrgh! That's the least of my worries, because my time will be spent studying my ass of…again. Anyway, I hope this will wrap things up for this chapter!

**"Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell" **

**Act II - Chapter 1B: Fragminis Secui Duos **

_Many wars can be won without the use of violence. Many people can be swayed to obey if approached properly. And if they do not heed to the dominant power, they will experience a faith worse than death…_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Mahora Academy, Abandoned Factory**

The abandoned factory was silent. Aside from the hum of some small machinery and the usual flickering of the lights, everything was still. The factory interlopers couldn't believe the sight in front of them. There was Negi, child prodigy and son of the thousand-master, getting kissed on the lips by an adult…an adult male no less. Evangeline could only stare in shock as Negi flailed his hands as he struggled to escape the masked mage's grasp.

After what seemed like a few minutes, the "kiss" ended just as soon as it had began, much to Negi's relief as he locked his stare at the man who kissed him.

"I…I…Wha—whu…"

The man threw him inside the magical circle before he had time to respond. The occupants of the circle immediately rushed to check on him.

"Negi-sensei! Are you all right!?" Setsuna said as she held the child teacher who was in a daze.

"Say something you brat!" shouted Asuna, grabbing his shoulders. "Dammit! Snap out of it!"

"Ah! Say something Negi!"

The wind mage seemed to be in shock as the only thing that came out of his mouth was garbled gibberish. He also had a distant look plastered on his face accompanied by the occasional twitching of his lower eyelids.

"Hmm…nothing special, although I feel raw, unrefined power coursing through him. Other than that, he's just another one of your toys waiting to be broken."

Evangeline averted her eyes from Negi and turned them to the mage, who just smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"S…Stop playing games!" the chibi vampire shouted as she rattled the cage angrily. "What do you want with me!?"

The man only chuckled and stepped closer to the caged girl.

"I didn't know you're very possessive of your toys, Ms. McDowell. Has your stay at this school truly made you that soft?"

The blonde girl gritted her teeth at the remark but remained silent.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" the cloaked man questioned as he tried to stifle from laughing, but failed miserably as he broke into fits of cackles. "Oh that's rich! Hahaha…"

"What are you laughing at!? You think this is funny!?"

This seemed to have an effect on the laughing mage as he regained his composure and bowed apologetically. "Oh I'm sorry for that childish display. I was waiting for a good while to use that quote."

Everyone sweat-dropped and just looked at him funny. The man coughed lightly into his hand.

"Now then, despite how you all tried to subdue me, I will keep my part of the bargain and let you all go. However, Ms. McDowell will be coming with me."

With a snap of his fingers the magical circle vanished in a blue glow, freeing the four occupants inside, only to appear just 8 meters to the man's left.

"Existo quod ingredior."

Suddenly the bone cage that held Evangeline rose out of the ground and grew four bony legs resembling that of an insect and started walking towards the circle.

"Hey! What is this!? Stop!" ordered the Doll Master, but it fell on deaf ears as the living cage continued to walk.

"Where are you taking Eva-chan!?"

The man didn't reply to the redhead as he walked to the center of the blue circle. The living cage was just a few feet away when a loud shot rang out, echoing loudly in the factory.

Evangeline was about to see where the shot came from when something wet landed on her cheek. She turned back to the man and gasped when the top half of his head was missing. Blood squirted out in a small geyser as his body walked a few feet out of the circle before collapsing to the ground in a messy heap. The living cage rattled violently and stopped its movement before sinking back to the ground, freeing the captive blonde within.

"Mana-san!"

The vampire turned her gaze to a small window near the roof of the factory and saw the gunslinger with a smoking sniper rifle between her hands. She jumps down to the ground and gives Setsuna a nod.

"Is he dead? Mana, did you kill him!?" Asuna questioned the shrine maiden as she hoisted the mumbling teacher on her back.

Mana nodded and simply went to check up on the body with the three girls following him. As they stepped closer to the body of the fallen mage, a low rumble shook the ground.

"All of you! Stay away from it!" screamed Evangeline to Asuna and the others as something came out of the ground beneath the corpse. Nobody moved.

The creature looked like a tapeworm, except the segments resembled the spine of a human being. It was ivory white in color with a few dark ridges near where the segments connected. Its bulbous head didn't show any eyes, yet it turned its gaze towards them. The creature was a good 5 meters long, but Evangeline couldn't tell because the rest of its body was still in the ground. It let out a guttural snarl.

Mana immediately pulled out two handguns from her hip holsters and began unloading the contents into said creature. Her bullets merely ricocheted off its hide harmlessly, and only further annoyed it. However, the creature did not attack and instead coiled around the fallen corpse protectively.

"Mana wait! Lower your weapons…I don't think it will attack us!"

The gunslinger gave Evangeline a confused look, but nodded and lowered her guns.

"aGAIN…wHY mUST yOU aLL rUIN tHE dEAL?"

All eyes turned to the corpse who slowly got up and dusted itself like nothing happened. The lower half of the man's head was curled into a smile while the top half was still missing. Then slowly it regenerated starting with bone, then muscles, and finally skin and hair. Nobody dared to move.

"Could he be a…" thought the Dark Evangel as she tried to rationalize what she's up against. "But I can't sense his aura…"

He immediately brought his left hand to his face as to cover his identity. The only thing visible from his face was his right eye. Evangeline shuddered involuntarily when the eye met her own.

"That wasn't very nice miss," The man mock-accused as he turned to Mana. "Now, my cloak is ruined."

He looked at the creature beside him. "You have done well…Vago tergum."

With a low growl, the creature uncoiled around the man and burrowed back to the earth. The cloaked mage stepped back inside the glowing circle and began chanting a spell Evangeline couldn't make out.

"I will let this slide for now. But a friendly warning to you all before I leave…Do not tell anyone about this or there will be very dire consequences that will befall Ms. McDowell and the son of Springfield. Good day!"

With that said, the man gave them a polite bow and vanished inside the circle.

"Come back you coward!" Asuna shouted to the man, but he was already gone. "Hey Mana, how did you know we were here?"

Mana smiled and merely walked up to Setsuna. She then pulled out a tiny object roughly the size of a penny from Setsuna's hair and held it high for all to see.

"I was wondering why Setsuna-san didn't come to patrol with me today," Mana stated flatly. "And you all know the rest."

Setsuna sweat-dropped and tried to snatch the device from Mana's clutches.

"Aww! No fair Mana-san! Why did you have to put a tracking device on me?"

"You still owe me money," man replied with a smile. "I can't let anything happen to people who owe me money."

Everyone face-faulted. Mana tucked the device away in her pocket and turned to Evangeline.

"Should I report this to Konoemon?"

"No…I'll report this incident personally," Evangeline replied as she studied the spot from where the man disappeared. "Asuna, make sure when boya recovers from that little incident that he report directly to Konoemon's office at 7:00 P.M."

"But Evangeline-san, that mage told us that there will be dire consequences if we tell anyone about this! And judging from what we saw, he's not human!" Setsuna warned the chibi vampire. "Think about this!"

"That man knows me, Setsuna. I don't like it when people know too much about me," hissed Evangeline angrily. "He made me look like a fool! I can't wait to sink my fangs on his neck and rip out his jugular!"

Everyone knows that when Evangeline gets pissed off, heads will roll. So they decided to leave the factory quietly in hopes that the evil little girl will simmer down with the lack of annoyances around here.

As soon as everybody left, the Undying Mage bent down and studied the ground from where the creature appeared.

"No magical residue whatsoever. How can he hide his magical aura this well?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, she got up and was about to walk out when a sweet fragrance caught her attention. Turning around, she spotted a flower from where she first saw the man.

"A lilac…?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Konoemon's Office**

"And you're sure this was all that happened?"

"I am sorry, Konoemon-dono. I failed to protect Konoka when she needed me," Setsuna replied as she went on her knees and bowed her head in shame.

"Get up Setsuna-san…What happened was not your fault. Konoka would have a fit if anyone would follow her to the bathroom."

"Except maybe you," Konoemon added quickly.

Setsuna blushed and slowly got up, but kept her head down to hide her reddening cheeks. Konoemon chuckled lightly and brought his gaze to Negi and Evangeline.

"So Negi-kun, he threw you to the ground and you passed out?"

"Yes sir. I was knocked out the whole time," Negi lied to Konoemon as he put on a very serious face. "He was very powerful, sir."

The child teacher can't really tell old Konoemon the truth now can he? It wouldn't do his reputation well that a man kissed him on the lips. No sir, no indeed. Evangeline, sensing that the old dean wasn't buying it quickly snagged her beloved boya's ass out of the fryer.

"Boya here was obviously not on par with the mage. His shundo was completely useless against him."

The answer seemed to satisfy the dean and he relaxed his gaze on the youth.

He pondered for a moment then looked at the three again.

"It is without a doubt that you we are dealing with a necromancer here," Konoemon announced as he rested his chin on his hands. "It is very rare to see one in this day and age, since the last ones usually disappeared back in the early 1500s."

"But what's one doing in Mahora out of all places!? And why the hell is he after me!?"

"That I do not know Evangeline-san, however I do know this," Konoemon answered as he gave them all a serious look. "They are one of the most dangerous types of magi both here and in the magical world."

Evangeline was unfazed and smiled wickedly instead. "No one is as dangerous as me!"

"Even so, you should all thread carefully from now on. Who knows, he may be plotting vengeance this very moment."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Central District**

_At that very moment…_

Atra and Wilhelm can be seen sitting on a table, drinking. The necromancer is wearing tight jeans and a baggy black T-shirt. He had his hair tied in a ponytail. Wilhelm was wearing His usual clothing, except he had a brown trench coat.

"I thought we were going to meet at the Underground Ruins? Wasn't that the plan?"

"Change of plans. It seems kitty decided to be a stool pigeon," Atra sighed as he took a long sip from his root beer. "It isn't safe there anymore."

Atra suddenly brightened up and smiled. "I will be sure to pay her back for this."

"Anyway, it was still a success! She took it hook line and sinker…Although I didn't plan on getting my head getting blown off."

Wilhelm was about to ask him, but was cut off by 3 familiar voices.

"Old man! Where the heck have you been!?" Surumai accused as she walked up to the table where Atra and Wilhelm are sitting. "You weren't in the hideout!"

"Sorry girls, we have a change of planes. It seems our client deemed our current residence unfit for us to live in anymore."

"So where can we stay, Mr. Scelus?" Ameko asked as she took a seat next to the necromancer.

Atra pondered for a moment and them took another sip of his root beer. "Well, did you girls get any dorms to you assigned yet?"

All three shook their heads.

"That settles it then! First thing in the morning, Mr. Herrmann will accompany you to school and ask the dean for any available dorms. If there isn't any, we will just have to find you an apartment near here."

Ameko smiled, contented by his answer. Purin didn't say anything but merely nodded, and Surumai just grumbled.

"So girls, how does it feel to be human?" the mage asked as he looked at Surumai with a grin. "I trust it wasn't all that unpleasant."

"Well, it was kinda awkward at first, but were getting the hang of it! We learned to use the panties and go to the toilet and…"

Surumai covered her sister's mouth as a very dark blush appeared on her face.

"Shut it! It's embarrassing as it is to eat like a mundane, and your talking about going to the bathroom!?" fumed Surumai angrily. "When we were slimes, we don't even NEED to go to the bathroom! UGH! Disgusting!"

Ameko may be smart when it comes to plans, but she is seriously lacking in the shameness department.

Purin blushed at her sister's choice of words and averted her gaze away from Atra's as she suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Well! I'm glad you all enjoy being normal! Don't worry though, the spell will wear off and you can go back to being slimes again in no time!" Atra assured with a hearty laugh.

Wilhelm was snickering from the whole thing and took a sip of his decaffeinated coffee.Atra decided to change the topic before things get very embarrassing.

"So, did you acquire the Orb of Oroboros?" the ebony-haired mage asked. "I hope it wasn't that hard to find."

Wilhelm took out the 'magical' 8-ball he bought from the mysterious merchant.

"Well it doesn't look like a magical artifact to me. Are you sure this really is the Orb of Oroboros?"

Atra nodded and examined the black object before handing it back to the mercenary. The slime-sisters noticed the 'artifact' and were quick to pressure the high demon lord.

"Oh! Go ahead, shake it! Say something and give it a shake!"

"Yeah, Mr. Herrmann!"

Wilhelm just looked at him like he was an idiot, but nevertheless did as he was told.

"Will women hunger for my attention in the near future?"

The glass part of the ball slowly showed words…

"Go make love to thyself."

Everyone laughed at the response that caused a vein in the mercenary's head to appear. He quickly handed the ball to Surumai, who accepted it greedily.

"Here, I doubt you'll get a positive answer."

"Haha! Watch and learn old man!" answered Surumai with confidence. "Will I turn back into a slime?"

The words in the glass of the 8-ball answered yet again.

"When you grow some hair down there."

Everyone gasped, then laughed at the response Surumai got.

"Why you…!!!"

Surumai slammed the 8-ball to the ground. It cracked on impact and split in half, releasing some colored liquid inside. Suddenly the liquid glowed and formed into a perfect black sphere with a small golden ornament of a serpent eating it's own tail coiled around it. It was about the size of a golf ball.

"The Orb of Oroboros! It was inside that 8-ball all this time!?" Wilhelm stated loudly as he picked it up. "No wonder that thing was malfunctioning…the magical energy released by the orb must have screwed it up."

"A brilliant deduction my dear Wilhelm! Whoever hid this orb was obviously very stupid and at the same time smart."

"But why in this stupid 8-ball?" asked Surumai as she looked in awe at the glowing sphere.

"I too would like to know how such an object ended in there of all places."

"That is one of the questions that I cannot answer," admitted Atra sheepishly as he finished his root beer. "Anyway, do you girls want to go buy some clothes? You can't stay dressed like that you know."

All three girls cheered as they followed Atra, leaving a bewildered Wilhelm behind.

"There's something more to this than meets the eye," the mercenary thought as he inspected the orb. "Eh, best not dwell in it any longer. I've got some anime videos to enjoy…now to find a room…"

_2 hours later…_

"Are you sure that's all the clothes you girls need? We can buy more if you like," the necromancer asked as he carried four bags of clothes.

"Thank you for the clothes, Mr. Scelus. This is more than enough for us," Ameko replied happily as she took a bag from him and carried it. Purin did likewise, although awkwardly.

"Aw, if only we were slime again! We can change our appearance at will," Suruumai grumbled as she crossed her arms. "But thanks anyway."

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. She screamed as said hands gave her ass a firm squeeze.

"My, my…looks like we caught ourselves a couple of trespassers!"

Atra and the slime-sisters turned around and saw six men with smirks plastered on their faces. The leader was holding Surumai and had a hand on her ass.

"Ahh!!! Let me go you sick pervert!" Surumai shouted angrily as she struggled to free herself.

The leader of the thugs just squeezed her ass in response and laughed.

"Yer in no position to bark orders ta us girly! What are ya, like twelve? Whatever! The younger the better!"

"OK, boys! Grab the other two little girls and let's party!" the leader laughed as he pulled Surumai closer to him.

Before anyone can blink, the man holding Surumai was sent crashing to the ground along with his companions. The leader got up and rubbed his chin as he snarled angrily at the person who hit him.

"Oh! So pretty boy wants to fight, eh!?" the leader thug replied as he looked at his companions and nodded. "Massacre this little bitch!"

All six men rushed Atra at once. The necromancer smiled and merely jumped over them as he quickly chanted a spell. Before they could notice, they couldn't move their feet for a split second. This was all that Atra needed as he grabbed the nearest one and gave him an uppercut. The second one gave him a left jab, but he sidestepped out of the way and kicked him in the backbone, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Die you little shit!"

Atra saw the man rush at him for a tackle and merely used the man's own weight to send him flying above him. The remaining three just gawked how this all happened in mere seconds. The leader ordered his men to halt the attacks as they huddled in a circle.

"Ya leave us no choice but to use our secret weapon!" barked the leader angrily at Atra. "Yer not gonna stop us from having a little pussy tonight, you stupid little shit!"

He nodded at his men and they all took out syringes with different colored liquids inside.

**"IT'S MORPHINE TIME!!!"**

With that said, the men injected the contents of the syringes into their necks. A change suddenly overcame them as drool seeped out of their mouths and their smiles became ear to ear.

(**Insert random power ranger music here**)

"Morphine Teal!!! Rarrrgh!"

The thug took out a pair of brass knuckles.

"Morphine Aqua!!! Hissss!"

This degenerate pulled out a machete from his pocket.

"Morphine White!!! Booyah!"

The man took out a Piko-piko hammer from out of nowhere.

"Morphine Vermillion!!! Huzzah!"

He was holsting a rock-hard, frozen king tuna over his shoulder.

"Morphine Brown!!! Hahahaha!"

A taser was crackling at his hand.

"Morphine Purple!!! Yaaaaahhh!"

The leader was holding a giant, purple, double-ended, dildo. Yeah…you heard correctly.

They then form a very crappy pose.

"WE ARE THE NAUGHTY MORPHINED POWERED RAPISTS!!!" 

Atra sweat-dropped and just told the girls to step back.

"ATTACK!!!" screamed the leader a.k.a. Morphine Purple. "Zerg rush the basterd!!!"

The necromancer sidestepped in the nick of time as a large frozen tuna smashed the pavement from where he was standing. He grabbed the man and hit him in the mouth with a roundhouse kick. However it did little as the man, who had some of his teeth knocked out, laughed and swung the smelly seafood at him. He was hit from behind by the piko-piko hammer wielding 'Morphine White' and fell to the ground.

"This is ridiculous," Atra thought angrily. "Enough of this."

Before he was impaled by the machete of Morphine Aqua, he grabbed it as it was going down and yanked it off the degenerate's hand. With the blink of an eye, he hit the man right in the throat with the blunt side of the, machete. It caused Morphine Aqua's eyes to pop out of their sockets as he kissed the ground.

"Comrade! We will avenge you!" shouted Morphine White.

Atra shielded himself from the onslaught of tuna and steel. As Morphine White raised his piko-piko hammer to squish the necromancer, Atra kicked the man's family jewels straight to next week, which caused him to miss and hit 'Morphine Brown' square in the head. The two collapsed like a bunch of bowling pins on the mage's feet.

Morphine Teal and Morphine Vermillion surrounded him in a pincer formation, but the mage was too smart to fall for such a stupid move and threw the machete at Morphine Teal, knocking the tuna away and leaving him defenseless. Atra gave him a kick to the throat followed by a straight punch between the eyes. The man just bought a one-way ticket to painsville.

Suddenly Morphine Teal snuck up on him and chocked Atra with his hands.

"How'd you like this pretty boy!? HA!"

Atra answered by head butting him on the nose. The man let go and grabbed his bloody nose, leaving him wide open for an attack. The necromancer grabbed the piko-piko hammer and swung it across the offender's face, leaving said offender sawing-logs.

Finally it was just down to Morphine Purple and Atra. The two individuals starred long and hard at each other as a tumbleweed passed by between them. Then Mophine Purple made the first move as he rushed at Atra with the purple dildo like a samurai wielding a katana of pain and pleasure.

"EEEEEYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The necromancer jumped over the man and quickly kicked him hard on the back of his legs, causing him to drop his weapon of choice and on to his knees. Before the man got up, Atra grabbed the offending phallus and stabbed the man in the right eye with said phallus.

It suddenly vibrated in the Morphine Purples' eye causing blood and gore to spew out of his eyeball. Oh my bad, it was a vibrating dildo. Stupid me. However, he doesn't seem to be in pain and merely snarled at Atra despite the wriggling purple phallus embedded in his eyesocket.

"HA! Is that the best ya got!? C'mon fucker!!! I'll kick your little ass!"

Atra paid no attention to the man, knowing he wouldn't get up with two broken knees.

"Let's go girls. Were done here," Atra said as he dusted himself and carried the bags. The girls meekly followed him as they excited the scene.

They ignored the screams of the crazy man as he continued to yell curses at them.

"Na na na...can't here you," laughed the necromancer.

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Well, that's it for this chapter. If you have any questions and comments, leave a review or e-mail me! Chapter two depends on it!

_Negi can be seen on the ground as he cocks a tranquilizer gun_

**Chamo**: AH! Aniki! Say something!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Don't worry, I made sure the dosage is only half a cup!

**Chamo**: That's enough to knock out a herd of elephants!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: Well he started it! And Chachazero laughing here is not helping.

_Chachazero glares at him_

**Chachazero**: That was just a luckly shot! If I interfered you would've been a bloody pulp by now!

**Azure Xuchilbara**: But you DID interfere!

_Holds up a bloody ear, which causes Chachazero to laugh and Chamo to cringe_

**Azure Xuchilbara:** Well, that's all folks! Good fight! Good Night!

_Suddenly Negi gets up and tackles him…horrendous screaming and laughter can be heard._

Latin Words:

**Fragminis Secui Duos** – Fragments Part Two 

**Existo Quod Ingredior **– Arise and walk

**Vago Tergum** – Go back 


	9. Act II Chapter 2: Infitialis Pluvia

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Chamo**: Hey welcome to another chapter of Azure Xuchilbara's pet fic!

_Crickets clap at him as usual_

**Chamo**: Hey, where is he anyway? Come to think of it, where is everybody?

_A pair of hands suddenly grab Chamo from behind_

**Chamo**: Ah! Don't eat me! I don't taste that good!!!

**Chachazero**: Relax Albert! I wouldn't ever eat you…yet.

_Chachazero puts him on top of her head_

**Chamo**: Oh, Whew! It's only you Zero-chan! You nearly scared me out of my fur! Hey, have you seen the author by any chance?

**Chachazero**: Nope! Haven't seen stumpy-chan since Negi ripped out his liver! Boy, I'm surprised he did it in one swift move too!

**Chamo**: _sighs_ Well that can't be helped, let's go start the fic then! I'm sure he'll just pop out of nowhere…

**Voice**: Hold it! Do not start this story yet!

_Chamo and Chachazero turn around and sweat-drop_

**Chachazero**: Figures. Sending a fellow idiot to do his work!

**Wilhelm**: How rude! I happen to have a name you know! Ahem…It's Graf Wilhelm—

**Chachazero**: Yeah, yeah, yeah…get to the point already, gramps!

**Chamo**(whispering): Chachazero, don't talk to him like that! He's gonna turn us into marble statues!

_Chamo sweat-drops as he notices that Wilhelm is giving him a quizzical look_

**Wilhelm**: I heard that, Mr. Chamomile. I assure you that I will do nothing of the sort! I'm simply her on behalf of Mr. Xuchilbara who was…unfortunately, incapacitated by Negi-kun.

**Chamo**: Yeah, no shit.

**Chachazero**: That was a Kodak moment! I still have the video, hehehe…

**Wilhelm**: Now then, first he would like us to open any e-mail we received. Let's see…we have 4. Hmm, since 3 of these are relatively the same topic, that leaves us with only 2 questions!

**Chachazero**: C'mon, open it up already!

**Wilhelm**: _sighs_ Very well…

Q: Yeah so here's my question, why is your OC Atra being nice to the slime sisters? I really don't get it with him buyin clothes for them.

A: I too was wondering why he's like that. Maybe I'll ask him later, Thank you for the question.

**Wilhelm**: Now then, here are the other 3 questions that I've decided to treat as only 1.

Q: You don't like the power rangers very much, do you LOL!

A: I knew someone was going to ask this sooner or later, so I prepared a small statement from Mr. Xuchilbara to answer your question. Ahem…"I liked the first season of the power rangers the first time I watched them a couple of years back, but then it dawned on me shortly after season one…since when did monsters bleed sparks!? And that was when I lost respect for them and decided to do a little spoof. Sorry if I offended anyone, but I couldn't resist!"…And that's all he wrote.

**Wilhelm**: Well. That takes care of that! You can begin the story, Mr. Chamomile. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other…business to attend to.

_Walks away offstage while whistling a tune_

**Chamo**: Yeah…OK! Let's start the fic!

Chachazero: Finally! I was getting annoyed! 

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay! I've managed to squeeze this in before the start of high school since I know I'm going into unknown territory and probably won't make it out unscathed. Argh…not to mention I caught a cold and got sick, man this sucks. Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and e-mailed me! I would also like to say that even though the suggestion **Muji Kirio SinWeaver **suggestied won, I will still be using the rest your ideas as future plots! A thank you to **Ancient Death** and **Hideki Hirameshi**! Don't worry…Setsuna is going get her's for being a stool pigeon, Hehehe. And finally to my 3 friends(you know who you are!) that never stopped pestering me about this chapter…Thanks guys! Finally, I took a certain scene from a certain survival-horror game and 'tweaked' it a bit to fit in this chapter. Anyway, Here is Act 2 Ch. 2!

**"Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell" **

**Act II - Chapter 2: Infitialis Pluvia**

_We love a lot of things about ourselves and yet at the same time, we hide certain things we don't want the world to know about us, like a photograph and it's negative. But what if the world already knows what you hide and who you really are, is there anything else to hide?_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Mahora Academy, Receptionist Lobby**

_Sunday, 8:00AM_

_Once again the slime-sisters are ditched by their legal guardian and fellow mercenary-for-hire, leaving them alone and clueless in the silent lobby of Mahora High…_

The three girls studied there surrounding, looking for the right person to ask of their current predicament. Finding no one, the "eldest" of the slime-sisters proceeded to do what anyone would do in this situation…whine.

"I can't believe that old pervert left us here! This sucks!"

"Relax sis, I'm sure we can get a dorm without Mr. Herrmann's help," Ameko assured with a carefree smile. "Right Purin?"

The goo-girl nodded casually as she gazed at the empty halls.

"It seems we have no choice but to ask for assistance," the stoic girl answered as she pointed to the receptionist desk. "But no one seems to be here."

"Great! Just great! How are going to get a dorm now," Surumai shouted as she raised her arms in frustration. "_Sign _Well it is a Sunday."

"Oh excuse me girls, I thought you were all staying with your father."

Surumai turned around to the source of the voice and was greeted by the sight of a busty, blonde woman with a warm, friendly smile on her face.

"Oh. Hello Shizuna-san," Surumai said awkwardly as she faced the buxom nurse. "Me and my sisters are looking for a dorm to stay in."

"Well…I think we have one available dorm left," began Shizuna. "It's this way, follow me girls."

The three nodded and followed her all the way to a long hall with several doors on each side. Ameko squealed at all the possibilities of finding a roommate while Purin just stared lazily at all the names listed on the doors. Finally, they came to the end of the hall and stood outside the final door on the left side of the corridor.

"This dorm is currently empty, but it's well supplied with everything you need including a small kitchenette and a refrigerator. Also, I would like to warn you about your next door neighbors."

"What do you mean warn us?" asked Surumai curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

"Your neighbors are the Narutaki sisters. Class 3-A's only twins, known throughout the high school as pranksters," warned the blonde woman as she showed them the class roster, who Surumai studied cautiously. "I don't think there here right now, but they wouldn't miss a chance to give you girls a 'proper' welcome."

"Don't worry Ms. Minamoto, were we came from we are known as—mmph!"

"What she means is that we can handle any threat those twins may pose," Purin asserted as she watched her sister getting her hair pulled by Surumai. "Yes, I'm very certain."

Shizuna sweat-dropped and just handed her the keys to the dorm and her contact number.

"But just in case," Shizuna laughed as she gave a wink to the stoic girl. "Well, I hope you love your new dorm."

With a small bow, the woman left, leaving the three once again alone in the silent hall.

"OK! Let's go in! I'm tired of walking around this place," Surumai announced as she swiped the keys from Purin and unlocked the door.

No sooner did she open the door, she slipped on something and fell on her behind. Suddenly she tasted something sweet, thick and creamy when she realized something smacked her in the face. She tried to get up but slipped again and immediately rolled out of the way as another pie, with a green-brownish color splattered all over the spot where her head was. Then out of nowhere, she heard childish laughter.

"Hihihi! I told you it was perfect!"

She immediately recognized the voices and fumed angrily as she diverted her eyes to two figures hiding behind the couch. "All right! Come out so I could rip both of you a new one!"

"Uh oh…busted," Fuka laughed weakly as she came out of her hiding place. "I told you not to laugh sis!"

"Aww, we should've used the cream succotash first!" whined Fumika as she made here presence known. "Either way, she looked like one of those bukkake movies!

"What the hell do you mean bukkake movies!?"

"Haha…See for yourself!"

Fumika held a mirror towards Surumai's face and immediately got the results she was looking for.

"Bu—Bukkake!? Eeeeekkk!" cried Surumai as she starred in horror at the slimy, cream covered face in the mirror. "Aaaahhhh!"

"And the best part is, we got a picture of it!" Fuka laughed as she waved a small snapshot of the event in her hand. "Everyone will love this!"

"Uh sis, I think you should put that away," whispered Fumika with a worried look. "I don't think Mai-san likes it."

"Your dead meat!!!" screamed Surumai as she ran towards the prankster.

Ameko and Purin immediately grab their enraged sister before she wrings Fuka's neck.

"Ah! Sis!"

_Hours of sorting everything out later…_

"So you three are really here with your father on a business trip?" Fumika asked curiously as she scratched her head. "I was wondering why you were transferred here this time of the school year."

As Fumika continued talking, an idea slowly formed in her devious head. She smiled inwardly and responded.

"Yeah, we didn't liked it at first…but after meeting you guys, we are starting to enjoy it!" Surumai assured with a crocodile smile. "In fact, we should do something to get to know each other!"

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Fumika with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Let's go on a mission!"

"Does it involve playing a prank on someone we know!?"

"Well sort of! It involves magic and sneaking!"

"Oh! We love magic! We also love sneaking more!" the elder Narutaki squealed happily as she struck a pose.

"Excuse us for a moment."

Purin suddenly grabbed Surumai and lead her to the bathroom before she could utter another word.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"Why are you giving those mundane clues about us? Master Atra will not be pleased to hear this," Purin warned as she gave Surumai a disappointed look. "Not only that but you told them about the existence of magic."

Surumai just smiled wickedly. "Heh, don't worry sis! I'm just using those two airheads to make our mission much easier! They told us that they love to do pranks, so may as well, right?"

Purin thought for a moment then nodded in approval.

"Fine, but in case they become a hindrance to our current objective, we immediately erase their memories," Purin said as she took a small vial with a clear blue liquid inside. "We can't afford to jeopardize this mission."

"Jeez, stop talking like that! You sound like that stupid robot in class," teased Surumai as she crossed her arms over her chest. "By the way, since when did you decide to call Atra 'master' eh?"

A streak of crimson suddenly appeared on the stoic goo-girl's face as she averted her eyes from her sister.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Outside of Evangeline's Cabin**

_23 minutes to midnight…_

_The five conspirators donning ninja garbs are huddled in a large bush a good 12 meters from the cabin as they plan on the 'assault' on the sleeping vampire…_

"Ow…sis are you sure this will work?"

"Keep it down, Fumika! Do you want Chachamaru to hear us?"

"Quiet you guys! I see someone," Ameko chimed as she puts away the night-vision goggles. "It's Chachamaru!"

The green-haired maid slowly exited the cabin and began to look around. Suddenly she stops her gaze at the hidden 'ninjas' behind the bush.

"Oh shit! I think she saw us!" whispered Surumai with a worried face as the android walked slowly towards them. "Argh! If only we had our powers!"

Fumika and Fuka looked at her with a grin. "Powers?"

"Yeah, me and my sisters used to be—"

Purin gave her a dangerous look that immediately made Surumai sweat bullets.

"Er, we used to be super heroes! Yeah that's right! We got our powers zapped away by this pervert, and…and…"

A small squeak brought her attention to Ameko who was flailing her hands.

"Fuka-san! Sis! What do we do!? Karakuir-san is almost upon us!"

"I have it all taken care of," Purin said calmly as she took out a large bottle filled with a clear blue powder. "All of you, don't move or make a single noise otherwise the illusion will break."

"Vis exuviae totus res. Viridis vestis."

Purin sprinkled the greenish powder over them, just as Chachamaru peeked behind the bush.

"Scanning…No lifeforms detected," the maid said in a monotone voice. "That's strange, I detected faint heat signatures here 38 seconds ago."

A few birds suddenly flew out from the adjacent shrubbery.

"I'll have to ask Hakase-san to give me a tune up," Chachamaru thought as she walked back inside the cabin.

As soon as the door closed, the spell wore off.

"Wow…so that's magic! That's so amazing!"

"I don't get it! How come she didn't see us? Were in plain view!" Fumika said dumbfounded as she looks at her hand and legs. "We didn't even turn invisible!"

"The catalyst spell I used was a high-level magical illusion. It makes us part of nature in the eyes of other people," Purin inquired as she put away the empty bottle. "In other words, Chachamaru-san saw nothing more than a bunch of harmless trees."

Surumai beamed and patted her sister in the back.

"OK! I'm glad that you guys are taking this well but we don't have much time! Let's go do the deed!"

"Wait."

Purin took out another bottle, this time much larger than the other one with a shimmering blue liquid inside. She drew a big circle with the liquid on the ground and promptly went inside it.

"Hey, Rin-san what's that?"

"Everyone, please step inside this circle," instructed the goo-girl. "This is a special incantation that will make all of us invisible for 30 minutes. Also, no one can sense, hear or feel us as long as this spell is in effect."

"So in other words we can do whatever we want," Fumika butted in as an evil grin became visible on her face.

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Cool! I always wanted to be invisible!"

"But Rin-san, are you sure Chachamaru-san won't hear us?" asked the younger Narutaki. "What if she finds us?"

"Trust me, not even she will feel nor detect us as long as this spell is active."

Everyone went inside the circle with Ameko being the last. With a small sigh, Purin began chanting a spell.

Ego precor ut Maya, dea furta velieris nos ex lumen of vir."

As soon as the words were chanted, glyphs appeared inside the circle and pulsated with a bluish faint glow for several seconds, then dissipated along with the circle.

"Hihihi, Perfect."

Ameko smiled as she starred at her fellow conspirators. "You all know the plan, right? Let's make this something Evangeline will never forget!"

"Time to get to work girls," cackled Fuka evilly. "Beauty Saloon de Narutaki is now open for business!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Unknown, Unknown**

The elevator hummed softly as it came to a stop on top of a large metal platform. Water dripped to the floor from the massive assortments of pipes around the room. A hiss of steam would occasionally erupt from a leak in one of the pipes, momentarily breaking the tranquil ambience of the surroundings.

Evangeline slowly walked out of the elevator, her combat boots clanging softly on the metallic floor as she made her way to the center. She suddenly felt something out of place as she starred at the ceiling. She cautiously took out her combat knife strapped on her left shoulder and sharply turned around…only to face the empty walkway from where she came from.

"Where am I? And why do I have a knife?"

Suddenly she rolled out of the way just as a knife clanged loudly on the floor from where she was standing a second ago. Evangeline cringed as she felt her cheek sting from a long thin cut brought by the attacker. She whirled around and came face to face with her attacker.

"Chachamaru!?"

"Been a long time…mistress," the knife-wielding robot answered as Evangeline's blood dripped from the knife's edge to the cold metal gratings. "Hmm."

Evangeline's surprise turned to anger upon seeing the blood on the knife and glared at her ex-maid. Chachamaru just brandished the knife and walked around her.

"I was deactivated three years ago, is that what they told you?"

"What do you mean!?"

Chachamaru didn't answer and instead aimed a slash at Evangeline's neck. The chibi vampire dodged out of the way of the incoming blade and went into a CQC (close-quarters combat) fighting stance.

"What the hell's going on here!?"

"Hnn…don't play stupid, mistress," retorted the robot coolly as she gave the vampire a cocky look. The vampire knew she was serious and decided to attack first.

"Hahh!" hissed Evangeline as she charged at Chachamaru with her knife.

The two parried each other's blows, their knives clanging against each other for dominance in a dance of sharpened silver. Chachamaru suddenly kicked a nearby drum can at the ice mage who dodged just in time to see the android swing the knife at her neck. With no other choice, she let her body fall off the end of the platform and did a mid-air back flip as she landed on her feet. The robotic maid followed and landed behind her.

"What do you want with me!?"

The green-haired girl laughed. "We have Negi-sensei already, if that's what you mean. We needed him for our plans, that's all."

"Boya!? You kidnapped him!?" Evangeline shot back as she got dodged a knife slash from her ex-maid. Seeing an opening, she dodged the incoming blade and made a parallel slash on the robot.

"Hah."

Chachamaru didn't flinch as the knife cut through her clothes and her synthetic skin, as she ran toward the Undying Mage. Evangeline saw this and immediately aimed for the robot's neck, but the android was quick to dodge the blow and countered with a leg sweep. The chibi vampire fell to the floor on her back and stared venomously at her former magister.

"All for Mahora's sake," Chachamaru commented off-handedly.

"Mahora?"

Realizing her error, the robot immediately stopped and smiled at her fallen mistress. Chachamaru began twirling the knife around.

"But enough talk! Time to die, mistress!!!"

She suddenly jumped and tried to impale the fallen girl's head with the blade, but Evangeline grunted as she caught Chachamaru's hand and tried to keep the knife from stabbing her face. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as it inched closer and closer. Suddenly a shot rang out and knocked the knife away from the much relieved ministra's face.

"It looks like we have the upper hand here," a confident female voice said from a high platform directly above them. Evangeline and Chachamaru starred and saw a woman wearing a red Chinese dress and holding a smoking handgun.

Chachamaru sneered at the woman and backed away from the vampire.

"Well if it isn't the bitch that made me," the android said with deep anger lace in every word. The ex-maid did a back flip and landed on another high platform behind the ice mage.

She turned her gaze back to Evangeline and holstered her knife.

"Don't think this is over mistress, your only delaying your inevitable death."

With that said, she disappeared from view. Evangeline quickly got up as the woman who saved her life jumped down next to her.

"That's the second time I saved you, Ms. McDowell," the woman said coyly as she crossed her arms above her chest.

"L—Lingshen!?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Evangeline's Cabin**

_Monday morning…pa ra pa pa… _

The blonde girl jolted up from her bed as a bead and immediately rubbed her eyes groggily. It was still a bit dark and she cringed as she realized her vivid dream.

"What the fuck did Chachamaru put in my tea!?" commented the chibi vampire nonchalantly to no one. "I better stop playing that game for a while."

Evangeline almost jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder. "Mistress, are you alright?"

"Ah! Chachamaru! Don't scare me like that!" shouted Evangeline angrily as she got up from bed and switched the lights on. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just observing the different look you have on today."

"What do you mean different?" yawned the Puppet Master as she stretched her hands above her head and gave the robot an odd look. Before she could say anything, she suddenly smelled something sweet originating from her hair. This was all it took for the vampire to run to the bathroom and stare at the full body mirror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Outside of Evangeline's Cabin**

A figure watches lazily atop a tree as he surveys the results of his agents and the Narutaki Twins on the chibi vampire.

"Ah…right on time my little kitty," Atra stated as he took out a small silver pocket-watch. "Nothing like a scream of pure horrific agony to start my day."

The necromancer smiled wickedly, baring a fang and promptly disappeared back to the trees.

Moments later, a mirror can be heard being broken.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Evangeline's Cabin**

"Mistress! What happened!?" Chachamaru shouted as she rushed to the bathroom. Upon arrival she saw the blonde vampire on the floor with a few mirror fragments scattered around her. "Mistress?"

Evangeline didn't reply and gave the robot a nasty look. Finally after a few moments, the girl in question got up and starred at the robot with a crazed look on her face.

"What the hell do you think happened!? Why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"About what?"

Evangeline jumped and yanked the android's face to her level.

"MY HAIR!!!!!!!"

The android looked at her mistress's new hairstyle. Well, it wasn't really much of a hairstyle considering Evangeline's long, knee-length hair was reduced to a patchwork of clashing hair colors and silvery glitter dust. One side of her head was bright purple; on the other side it was pink and blue. Finally, the tips of her hair were reduced to red and green spikes. It remained in place even as Evangeline tugged and yanked at it with all her might.

"Argh! What's worse it that the colors won't come of!" screamed the Dark Evangel in frustration and anger as she tried rinse it off.

"Whoever did this will slowly, oh so slowly, die very, very painfully…grraaaahhhh!!!"

She grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a bathing sponge and threw it at the window. It bounced off it harmlessly.

Evangeline gritted her teeth and sweat-dropped.

_3 hours later…_

"Well, whoever did this to me certainly knew about magic," began Evangeline as she put on a very large, black witch's hat on her head. "But a crappy taste in fashion!"

"Mistress, I did not find anything indicating that someone barged in here last night."

The chibi vampire put a hand on her chin and cringed.

"I will make sure whoever caused this—this atrocity will pay a hundred-fold!!! C'mon Chachamaru! To the boya's stupid class!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Class 3-A (formerly 2-A)**

_That very morning…_

The classroom was strangely silent that morning, aside from Asuna snoring, Zazie juggling random objects, Mana polishing her guns, and the occasional snide comments from the Narutaki twins, the class was bored out of their minds…that is until today…

"Ok class! Good morning!" Negi chirped as he entered and greeted the denizens of the silent classroom. "Class?"

The child teacher sweat-dropped when he noticed that his class was mildy aware of his presence and were strangely behaving. Taking this as a sign that there was a god, he began to write the today's lesson on the board when the door opened and n stepped Evangeline and Chachamaru. Suffice to say, she looked about ready to rip someone's lungs out.

"Oh hello Evangeline-san! You know you can't wear hats…"

"Shut up boya! I'm here to catch the person or persons that did this to me!" barked Evangeline angrily as she scanned the room.

Everyone now had her attention, including Zazie, who stopped her juggling and gave her an odd look. Evangeline studied each and every one of the her classmates faces, including the three new arrivals, and found none of them giving the slightest hint of commiting a misdeed.

"Evangeline-san, pu—please take your seat!" Negi whisphered. "You're making a scene!"

The Doll Master gave him a ravenous look and held up a shoebox with the name 'Boya's Penis' written in the side. Negi paled slightly as he immediately stopped and just sat on his teacher's seat. Knowing that she wasn't going to flush the culprit(s) out of hiding this way, she calmly strolled to her seat. However, halfway to her seat, she tripped on something and fell to the floor flat on her face. Everyone gasped as her hat was knocked of her head…and exposed her hair. Everyone crowded around her like she was an offering to sat their hunger.

"Look at Evangeline's hair!!!" screamed Fumika as she pointed to the fallen vampire. "It's—its—"

"Eehhhh!? Is that really her hair!?"

"So shiny!"

"OMG! She really has bad fashion sense!" screamed a voice near her.

"It's like a phantasmagoria of kaleidoscopic colors," Yue stated bluntly as she got closer to Evangeline. "Like the aurora borealis."

The Undying Mage was never embarrassed like this before; anger slowly made it's way to her usually calm face. She clenched her knuckles slowly as she starred at all the laughing faces around her. Negi was trying to maintain order as usual but his cries of protest was snuffed out by the amalgam of schoolgirls.

Words slowly made their way inside her head as she shook from anger and embarrassment.

"Kill them. Kill them all…"

Evangeline saw red, as the faces around her became blurry.

"Are you going to let them do this to you…?"

Time slowly stood still.

"Kill them…make them suffer for their mockery…"

"…"

"Bath your body in their blood…you know you want to…"

"N..no…yes…I…"

The vampire was about to obey and lunged at the nearest person when the classroom door bursted open and Kazumi Asakura stepped in carrying a portable film projector.

"Everyone!!! I have something to show you!!!" screamed the paparazzi stalker as she set up the projector and dimmed the room in record time. Everyone was now upon her, momentarily forgetting about Evangeline's bad hair.

"W—wait Kazumi-san! We should really start class now!" the boy mage quipped in, but was promptly ignored by the mass of 3-A and was pushed him out of the way of the projector screen. Evangeline recovered from her trance and slowly turned to see the projector playing.

"I found this at my door this morning! Everyone, hold on to your hair and prepare for the shock of the century!!!"

Everyone laughed at her choice of words as Evangeline swore to gut the reporter like a fish when no one's looking. The film slowly played…at first the image was slightly dark and blurry, then cleared to a close-up of two faces.

By this time, the inhabitants of 3-A glued their eyes completely to the film. The film slowly adjusted and the two faces became clear. The girls recognized the smaller face as their beloved teacher and boy toy, Negi-sensei. The other face belonged to a man in his early twenties, his hair was black and his eyes were obscured by a broken porcelain mask. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna immediately face-faulted in shock.

"N—Negi sensei! Who's that with you!?"

"Shh! Makie! I can't hear!" Ako said as she covered Makie's mouth with a cloth.

Negi was slowly turning pale from horror. He slowly backed away from the curious mass of girls and turned to look at Evangeline, who only gave him a confused look, then back to the projector, then back to Evangeline.

"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Ayaka as she flailed her hands like a chicken, as a huge amount of blood gushed out of her nose. "IT CAN'T BE!!!"

Negi turned around and saw his image in the screen getting a kiss from the porcelain-masked man. Most of the girls in his class either screamed hysterically or had nosebleeds of their own.

"This is unbelievable!!!" screamed a voice.

"Finally! INSPIRATION!!!" Haruna hollered as she wrote down notes on her book. "I can finally draw some shota!"

The wind mage was now sweating bullets and blushing seven shades of red as he saw Nodoka's have a nosebleed before fainting. He turned her head to Yue who was cradling the fallen librarian's head, but still kept her eyes glued to the film.

Sayo was completely red and she circled around the room like crazy. Even Chisame, who was always burying her head in her laptop, fainted on the spot with a bloody nose.

After several seconds, film ended with a paring kiss that ended with a trail of saliva. All the color from Negi's face drained as he stood, glued to the spot. Silence followed for a few seconds.

Crickets chirped outside for some reason.

Then all hell broke loose.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mahora Academy, Starbooks Cafe**

"I warned them that there will be dire consequences for breaking their promise," Atra stated blandly as he munched on a cookie. "They never learn do they?"

Wilhelm just nodded his head in approval and drank his mocha java. "But was it all...necessary?"

"I really don't care what they think of me, as long as it has the desird effects on the boy's class. Now all that's left is Miss Sakurazaki."

"What do you plan to do to that half-demon samurai?" asked Wilhelm as he looked at the necromancer gobble up an oatmeal cookie.

"Oh, _much munch_ it's going to be a _munch_ blast."

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Chamo**: There you have it folks! That's the end of this wacky chapter!

_Crickets clap in unison_

**Chachazero**: Not bad, the blood actually spiced things up a bit.

**Chamo**: But those were nosebleeds…

**Chachazero**: Eh? Whatever! Blood is blood, no matter where it comes from! Hah!

**Chamo**: Well, good night everyone! I'm going to go see what Wilhelm's up to!

_He runs towards Wilhelm's direction_

**Chachazero**: Hey! Wait up!

_She runs after him with the crickets closely following her_

Latin Words:

**Infitialis Pluvia** – Negative Rainbow 

**Vis exuviae totus res. Viridis vestis **– Nature hides all things. Green Blanket

**Ego precor ut Maya, dea furta velieris nos ex lumen of vir **– I pray to Maya, goddess of illusion to hide us from the eyes of man


	10. Act II Chapter 3: Prothoplastus Sacril

**Disclaimer**: All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus and Lord McDowell), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Azure ****Xuchilbara**: What's up everyone? Welcome to another chapter!

_The crickets just ignore him and went about their business_

**Azure ****Xuchilbara**: Hmm, it looks like you guys don't look that satisfied, eh?

**Chachazero**: That's because you're a predictable idiot!

**Chamo**: Zero-kun, don't be mean now.

**Azure ****Xuchilbara**: Oh, hello Chachazero, hey Chamo. I didn't see you guys there.

**Chachazero**: We were standing here for 2 minutes! So, how was your first two weeks in high school? Got mauled yet?

**Azure ****Xuchilbara**: Uh, well, it's not so bad. Most of the teacher's are decent and ok, although my math teacher is creeping me out. Plus, this guy in my P.E. class is annoying the unholy hell out of me…other than that, it's all very peachy.

**Chamo**: Okay. About your math teacher, is she creepy or "creepy" if you know what I mean.

**Azure ****Xuchilbara**: I think somewhere in between. Although I don't plan on finding out since she's always giving me that, sickeningly sweet smile.

**Chachazero**: Who cares about some old hag! I want to know more about that guy who pisses you off!

**Azure ****Xuchilbara**: He's an asshole, end of story.

**Chamo**: Ya know, I would tell you to kick his butt severely, but you seem to be lacking in the muscles department.

**Chachazero**: Your skin and bones, Xuchi-chan! You should just bring a weapon and gut the basterd like a trout!

**Azure ****Xuchilbara**: Thanks for the advice guys, I'll keep them in mind once I sort—Aaauck!

_Suddenly the__ author collapses on the floor, __with an axe sticking out his back_

**Negi**: You ruined me! You hear me!? RUINED!!! Everyone laughs at me! Because of you, even Evangeline-san is teasing me endlessly!!!

_He yanks the axe from the author's back and proceeds to jump on the gushing wound with a pogo stick._

**Chamo**: _Sigh_ I'll go fetch the stitching kit. Zero-chan, can you start the fic?

**Chachazero**: Roger that! Go Negi! Go Negi! You can jump higher than that!

_Crickets cheer with her as the author's body convulses with each jump_

**Author's Note**: I planned to post this chapter by the second week of September, but due to an extreme emergency, I delayed it even further…Oh who the hell am I kidding! I was being a lazy basterd! School assignments and work took its toll on me. I barely wrote a page every night without hitting the sack. I apologize to everyone for my selfishness…I'll cut myself later.

In addition, this chapter is slightly different from my other ones due to some details I added in my version of Evangeline's past, so bear with me if it is a tad confusing. But then again, she is very OOC in the beginning. Also, as promised, Setsuna will get hers in this very lengthy chapter.

A word of **warning**, this chapter (and maybe the next) **WILL **have some** "M****-rated****" **situations involving our favorite** half-demon** **samurai!** There will be **VERY****,VERY**** OOC! **This will be explained next chapterso chill. Don't worry, nothing too extreme, it's just that its very, very…Oh you'll see what I mean! I'm sorry for the long, boring sermon! Enjoy!

**"Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell"**

**Act II - Chapter 3: Prothoplastus Sacrilegus**

_"…And so he slept until his time was done. His_ _dreams flashing by under the miasma of night. Waiting for the zealots of the church to pass judgment…"_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**_Unknown/Unknown_**

"What do you mean you don't have the remedy!? You expect me to travel that long a distance!?"

"I'm sorry sire, but it is without a doubt that she will not make it through the month. The only thing we can do is lessen the pain for her."

Evangeline stirred in her rather large bed as the muffled voices of the people outside the hall echoed in her small room. She really didn't know what they were arguing about, but this late at night is very annoying. She wished her room were at the lower level of the castle, as opposed to near the clock tower. Not only is it inconvenient for her to listen to the vulgar prattles of what she assumed were soldiers outside her balcony, but also this at the middle of the night! Preposterous!

_Craacksh_

"That did it," thought the little girl dejectedly as she got up from her bed and stretched her small arms above her head. "This is getting very ridiculous. I shall put a stop to this!"

Straightening her frilly, white nightgown, she opened the door slowly. She is welcomed to the sight of a regal looking man. He is wearing a rich colored sleeping robe emblazoned with small patches of gold in the sides and carrying a cane carved from fine, shellacked oak. A graying beard is smugly placed on his face coupled with a big, bushy mustache ending with a nice, curled trim. He looked to be in his late forties. Another man is standing a few feet away from him with a broken vase at his foot.

Judging from the way he dressed, he was a rich doctor of some sort. A worn, leather bag with unknown vials and tools was next to his feet. His crusted face showed signs of fear as he looked at the broken vase.

"I heard a loud noise," Evangeline inquired meekly as she broke the tension between them. "Is everything alright, milord?"

The robed man gave her a warm smile. "It is nothing you should concern yourself my dear. Go back to sleep."

"But how can I when the noise from this hall prevents me from doing so?"

The old man laughed sheepishly and approached the pouting girl. He patted her head affectionately as he turned his attention to the doctor.

"I was just talking to this gentleman here and said that he has found the cure for your illness," he announced as he eyed the other man with a cruel stare. "Didn't you?"

"Oh! Oh, yes! We were just discussing how we can obtain the medicinal remedy for your ailment!" responded the doctor with a wry smile. "It's a panacea that will cure anything."

Evangeline thought what the doctor said was very farfetched. A panacea? Those things are just silly legends! Surely, he was kidding about such a thing existing in this day and age. She looked at the doctor with a skeptical look, but nevertheless didn't say a word in protest.

"Very well, I shall go back to bed. Good night uncle," Evangeline crooned happily, as she gave her uncle a tight hug.

"Good night, my dear. Pray to God before you sleep," the old man replied as he returned the embrace and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in the morrow."

She closed the door behind her and slowly climbed back to bed. Praying quietly, she thanked god for her good tidings and wrapped her tiny frame in the sheets. It was hard going back to sleep, as Evangeline found out. She turned her attention to the windows of her room, as she watched the gentle night breeze slowly play with the curtains.

"Such a beautiful sight," thought Evangeline in awe as she starred at the moon and the stars. She swore she saw a twinkle in one of them.

"Why is uncle determined to find a cure for this silly cold?" she thought gingerly as she continued to star at the night sky. "It's just a cold. Sure I have coughing fits once in a while but I'm quite sure it will pass in a week or so."

Leaving it at that, she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber, without a care in the world.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Castle McDowell, Grand Banquet Hall_**

The large room was larger compared to the usual banquet hall. However, that was partly because it connects to another room via the throne room. Large flags with the emblem of the McDowell Clan decorated the huge pillars of the grand hall. A knight slowly stokes the fireplace in front of the long oaken banquet table as two figures sit on opposite corners. Their forms shadowed by the candles on the table.

"So tell me again where I can find this so called panacea?"

"Lord McDowell, I assure you shall find it in the map I have given you," the doctor answered confidently as he pointed to a location in the map. "What you're looking for should be located here..."

McDowell furrowed his brows as he scanned the tattered map. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he realized the distance he has to cover. With no other choice, he let out a defeated sigh as he rolled up the map.

"I thank you for your time then," said McDowell with a smile. The doctor grinned slyly and bowed at the complement.

"You there, see that this man is well paid."

"Yes milord," the knight stoking the fireplace replies as he escorts the doctor out of the banquet hall.

Just as the doctor leaves, a tall nobleman approaches the saddened lord. He gives a polite bow and sits next to him. He appears to be the royal advisor with the way he dressed. The purple feathered-hat was a dead giveaway.

"How fare the cure for her sickness, your highness?"

"I'm afraid it's not going well. That doctor said my only chance of finding a remedy is to travel to this foreign land and find some sort of panacea," he answered nonchalantly, eyes never leaving the map. "Tell me, why is fate so cruel?"

The advisor stared at him with an unreadable expression. "That I cannot answer, milord. But she can be a cruel mistress at times."

"Oh, what would my brother think of me if I cannot protect his daughter?"

He turned his attention to a huge portrait atop the fireplace. There are two figures in the old painting. One is a man in his late twenties with short, well-trimmed hair ending in a small ponytail. He has a stoic and cold look, the other is a beautiful woman with rich, flowing blonde hair with a warm, smile on her face. Upon closer inspection, you could see that she is holding a small infant in her arms.

McDowell looked at the painting for a brief second, before turning his attention back to his advisor.

"I can't believe my dear Evangeline is turning ten this month…and yet it saddens me that God wants to claim her at such a young age," he ranted scornfully as tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"Oh, woe is my niece. Oh, woe is her innocence. She still thinks nothing of it but a very terrible cold."

"Milord, I will accompany you on your journey," the advisor offered kindly. "My knowledge in medicinal lore and ingredients may be of help to hasten our search."

The old man looked at him in surprise, then nodded his head in kind approval. "I commend your kindness. Before dawn, we shall leave the castle and make haste to this foreign land."

"I shall gather the soldiers and prepare our provisions tonight, sire. Be your leave," replied the advisor as he departs from the room.

As soon as the advisor left, Lord McDowell turned back to the portrait with a solemn smile. He takes from his pocket a round, gold pendant with a large blue sapphire embedded in the center. At the back is the emblem of the McDowell clan. He slowly touches the blue sapphire in a caring fashion.

"If you could see your daughter now, my dear brother…she's truly is as beautiful as her mother."

He closes his eyes and put the pendant back in his coat pocket..

"Oh God, please let her live a beautiful life. Don't let her join her parents just yet," he murmurs in prayer as tears rolled down his eyes. "Please…"

"She deserves to find true happiness."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Castle McDowell, Evangeline's Room_**

Lulled to sleep by the quite hum of forest and the cool night air, Evangeline snores peacefully in her large bed. The quiet serenade of night was violently interrupted when shouts rang from outside her windows. Bolting up from bed and rubbing her eyes furiously, Evangeline rushes out to her balcony just in time to see a group of what appears to be heavily armored knights donning silver armor and riding horseback. They carried various swords and spears along with a flag. Evangeline could not make out who they were since their faces are covered in full helms.

"After him! Do not let the monster escape here alive!" commanded a knight with in a gruff voice. "You three, go search the castle courtyard!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Understood!"

Evangeline watched in bewildered curiosity as the knights circled around the other side of her castle. More knights entered the scene, this time each carrying heavy crossbows. She slowly crouched in her balcony as not to give her location away.

"Make your report," the lead knight said as he took one of the heavy crossbows from the knights.

"Sir, we had three casualties in the forest and five wounded. We gave chase, but lost him just outside of the castle gates."

The knight hung his head down in shame. "But we did manage to wound him in the sides with some arrows."

The lead knight clenched his fist in anger, but quickly regained his composure.

"Damn…A costly sacrifice. But at least you've managed to wound him," he said with a bitter tone. "Make sure he doesn't leave her alive."

Evangeline raised a brow in confusion. Whom were they talking about? Who is 'he' that they were referring to? She decided to wait it out until they left, and soon the men were out of view. She got up and was about to go back to her room when suddenly, she felt a cold chill run down her spine. On impulse, she turned around and gasped involuntarily.

There, standing but a few feet away from her balcony door is a wounded man somewhere in his twenties with very long, black hair tied in a nice ponytail. He was leaning on the stone railing of the balcony for support. Two arrows were embedded in his body; one near his stomach and the other in his right shoulder. Thin, wisps of dark smoke seem to be coming out of his wounds. She swore she smelled something burning. However, that was not what shocked her the most…it was his eyes.

His eyes were the darkest blue she ever saw. Like a chaotic ocean on a stormy night. She took a step back when she saw that they were glowing eerily. Her mind cried to her to run, to scream for help, but she is frozen in place as the strange man locked eyes with her.

"Please…don't…be afraid," he rasped as he struggled to stand. "I…I'm being chased…by some very evil men. I…uaahn…need a place to hide."

"Whu—what?"

"I beg you…"

Evangeline did not know whether to trust him or not, but she can't let him die without knowing who he was. Something inside her screamed for her to shut the balcony doors and call for help, but she ignored it.

"Can I... come in?"

"V—very well then. Hurry, those men should circle around here any second now."

"I thank you," the man replied feverishly as he walked inside her room.

As if on cue, the soldiers rounded just in time as she closed the balcony door behind her. She supported him as he limped to a chair and laid him on it. The noise outside grew louder and louder, then, suddenly grew quite. Evangeline took this as a sign that those knights left the castle courtyard. Turning back to her 'guest', she cringed inwardly as she noticed that his most of his cloak was drenched in blood.

She was about to ask him a several questions, but quickly dismissed it as she took out a sheet from her closet and proceeded to tear it apart.

"W…What are you doing?" inquired the man through glassed eyes. "That's an awfully…expensive looking sheet."

"If you must know, I'm going to try to patch your wounds," Evangeline replied with a skeptical look on her face. "I can't have you bleeding to death in my room. I just had it cleaned."

The man cracked a smile at the sarcasm of her tone and proceeded to take of his clothes, until he was only wearing his pants and a sleeveless shirt. The blonde girl noticed that his chest is well toned and would have blushed if it were not for the sight of two bloody arrows protruding from his body.

Evangeline sighed as she slowly took of his shirt with a knife. "I take it you got into a fierce battle with your pursuers?"

"Yes…and barely escaped—uaah...with my limbs intact," he said with a wince as Evangeline took out the rest of his shirt. "My medical training from my nana is limited, so please bear with me."

The man acknowledged with a nod when he saw her light a candle. She heated the knife with the flame until she was sure it was sanitized. Grabbing a nearby pitcher and emptied the contents into a bowl.

"Which arrow do you want me to pull out first?"

"Uunh…definitely the one in my stomach…"

The girl nodded and told him to bit on something hard. He merely relaxed his face and closed his eyes. With a small breath, Evangeline took the knife and proceeded to pry the arrow from his stomach. She expected him to struggle or scream, but his expression did not falter one bit. The arrow seemed to be embedded deep in his gut, as thick blood seeped out in a steady amount and drenched her hands.

_Th__r__uik_

Finally, after a few minutes, the arrow dislodged from his wound with a small squishing sound. Heating the knife again, she was about to cauterize the wound when she noticed it slowly closed by itself. Wide-eyed with disbelief and fear, she dare not question him and instead did the same thing to the arrow on his shoulder.

"There, I have taken out the arrows," she announced as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "You can open your eyes now."

The man opened his eyes and much to Evangeline's mounting surprise, it was baby blue, and wasn't glowing anymore. The man stood up and flexed his muscles, as if nothing happened. Evangeline's curiosity got the better of her and she decided enough was enough.

"Whu—what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your wounds!" hissed Evangeline angrily. "Normal people don't heal like that!"

The man smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, Uh…this may be hard to believe but," he began. "I'm a…"

"Yes?" Evangeline quipped as she crossed her arms above her chest.

"I'm a magical elf!" The man announced with a peace sign. "That's what I am!"

"What!? Preposterous! Elves aren't real, they only exist in my bedtime stories," the blonde girl interjected as she raised her arms in amusement. "You can't be one! You don't even wear green clothes!"

The man merely laughed. "How else can I recover from my wounds that fast? Not to mention how I appeared in your balcony."

"That's still not enough evidence you're what you say you are. It is not…"

She was cut off when she saw his hand glow blue as a flower materialized from his palm.

"For you, my beautiful, kind-hearted savior," the man crooned with a warm smile. "I do hope this is enough proof."

Evangeline's mouth just remained in an 'O' as she accepted the flower from him. What puzzled her more was it wasn't just any flower, it was a white lilac. Her and her mother's favorite.

"I trust this is the part where you either scream in disbelief or just faint," inquired the man sheepishly as he twiddled his thumbs. "Hello? Little girl?"

Evangeline recovered and shook her head as reality sunk in. "I'm convinced…However, that still did not explain why those men were after you."

"Isn't it obvious? They wanted to kill me because I'm strange."

"You are strange, but I don't have the urge to shoot you with a crossbow."

"Oh? And why is that, If I may ask?"

"One, I saved your life," Evangeline laughed as she took the bloody garments and threw them into a small chest. "Two, I've never even seen any magical creatures in my life, let alone an elf."

The man wasn't listening though as he seemed to be focused on something else. He slowly took his hand and stroked the side of Evangeline's neck.

"You have lovely skin," he said in a deep lustful voice as he continued to stroke the spot. "And such a very beautiful neck…"

Evangeline thought he was some kind of pervert and did what any other 9-year old girl would do in this situation. She punched him in the face.

"Oww! That was uncalled for!"

"You were talking funny! Not to mention you deliberately touched my neck, you cur!" she said angrily with a glare. "Don't you know how to be a gentleman?"

The man lowered his head in apology and kneeled in front of the angry little girl.

"I deeply apologize for my behavior, but I have not eaten in a long while and it makes me do really stupid things," he said morosely. "I'm very sorry."

The blonde girl pouted and merely poked his forehead playfully.

"Before you decide to do anything stupid again, I will tell you the name of your savior! Ahem, I am Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. I am Lord McDowell's only niece."

"Your Lord McDowell's niece? Hehehe…you have a very lovely name."

Evangeline blushed at the comment. "Not really. I hate it since it's so long. The only reason I tolerate it is because it has my mother's name in it."

"I still think it's a lovely name," he added quickly with a smirk. "Now let me properly introduce myself."

The man stood up and bowed gracefully in front of her.

"I am a nobleman hailing from the south."

"A nobleman elf?" thought Evangeline incredulously with a comical look on her face.

"My name is Atra…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Mahora Academy, Evangeline's Cabin_**

"…up!"

"Boya!"

"Hey…up!"

"C'mon you stupid boya! Wake up!"

Negi bolted straight up with a yelp. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in 3-A anymore, or much less in his teacher's suit. A brief second of analyzing his surroundings later that he realized he was lying on a bed in Evangeline's cabin.

"Took you long enough," Evangeline said with a grin. "You went out like a light after those idiots cut your air supply."

The boy teacher smiled at his student and master and sat up on the bed.

"Thank you for the rescue, master. I really couldn't…," Negi began but stopped when reality slowly grasped his mind as he realized in horror what his situation was. "Oh God! No! No no no no!"

"Calm down boya, before I decide to have myself a little snack!" threatened the chibi vampire as Negi started shaking and pummeling the bed with his tiny little fists. "Stop it Negi!"

However, Negi only ignored her and proceeded to shake uncontrollably. Evangeline could feel the slight breeze emanating from his frail form. Various pieces of paper scattered gently across the room as the wind mage screamed angrily.

_Slap!_

The room grew still as Negi laid a quivering hand on his reddening cheek. Hot tears slowly rang down his eyes as he broke down into a fit of sobs. Evangeline cursed inwardly and immediately regretted her action.

"Negi, I…"

She was cut off when the child prodigy suddenly took her into a tight embrace. Her first thought would be to push him off and shout at him, but instead chose to return the hug, although somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm s-sorry, mu-master…" Negi sobbed on her shoulder as the Dark Evangel slowly stroked the back of his head.

Moments turned to minutes before Negi finally broke the embrace and averted his gaze from his diminutive master. Wiping his eyes, he got up and made his way to the door.

"So that's it? You're just going to walk away?"

"No, I'm going to explain to my students that it was all one big misunderstanding," Negi replied with renowned determination. "I'll just say somebody edited that video. I'm sure they'll believe me."

Evangeline was amazed. A moment ago, he was crying like the 10-year old boy that he is up to his neck with problems, and look at him now. The sadness in his eyes is gone, and only sheer determination is left.

"Boya wait…"

He truly is a Springfield. Just like his father.

"What is it Evangeline-san?" replied Negi with a puzzled look.

"…"

"Evangeline?"

The chibi vampire's face slowly formed into a smirk despite the seriousness of the situation. That smirk turned into a toothy grin.

"You can't go out looking like that!" laughed the Doll Master as she pointed to Negi's underwear. The child teacher face rivaled that of a tomato as he stormed out of the room. "Hehehe, such a child…brave, but still naïve as hell."

After Negi left, Evangeline walked up to a large, full body mirror and took of her hat. She visibly cringed as she felt her hair up. She was definitely going to skin the necromancer when she gets her tiny, undead hands on him.

"Chachamaru! Come here!"

Seconds passed with the maid nowhere in sight. The ice mage visibly gritted her teeth in annoyance. Finally, after two minutes, the green-haired android entered her room.

"Sorry for the delay, mistress," Chachamaru answered happily with a short bow of her head. "I was just bidding Negi-sensei goodbye."

The chibi vampire noticed that she has a smile plastered on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes. Suffice to say it bother her a lot. Chachamaru definitely needed some personality maintenance…not to mention a reboot.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora**** Academy, Shopping District**_

"So…Fuka-san, who do you love to pull a prank on the most?" asked Surumai as she licked her ice cream oh so slowly. "Bet its Negi-sensei."

Fuka shortly blushed, and then shook her head in disapproval. "N—No!"

"Then who is it then?" the goo-girl persisted with a mischievous grin.

Purin and Ameko starred at their Fuka with pity. Both of them knew (the hard way) that their sister wouldn't stop asking until she gets the answer she wants.

"Uh, Mai-san, maybe we should change the topic?" chirped Fumika nervously.

"Ok, maybe I should ask you instead then?" Surumai retorted now with a crazed look on her face. "What kind of prank do you want to pull on Negi-sensei? Maybe one involving handcuffs and ball gags?"

"Yeeep…"

Surumai was about to continue with her little 'payback' torture when Wilhelm stepped inside the ice cream parlor with a bag of groceries. Fuka sighed in relief at the heavenly intervention.

"I hope you girls have room for some strawberry short cake. I've bought some from the shop next door," the High-demon offered as he produced five small bags.

No sooner had they received the bag, the Narutaki sisters along with Ameko and Surumai munched away at the contents like malnourished saiyans. Purin and Wilhelm sweat-dropped as they gobbled it up in record speed.

"Thanks for the cake, Mr. Goodbar-san" Fumika squealed happily, as she licked her lips free from pink and red icing.

"Murfh Mmuh Hmummfh!" Fuka added between gobbles. "Mmugh fuuh!

Surumai just gave him a thumbs up for the sweet treat.

"You are very welcome girls," the demon mercenary replied with a sheepish grin. Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated. "Well, I'm off then. I have some urgent business that needs attention."

As soon as Wilhelm left, Fuka burped loudly, signaling that she was full…or something to that extent. Not to be beaten, Surumai did likewise, only a bit longer.

"Your father sure is nice Ameko-san," Fumika inquired with a contented smile.

"Yeah, Mr. Herrma—uh I mean father is a caring person," Ameko said as she caught herself. "He takes very good care of us."

"That's sweet of him," Fumika commented. "He's a good example of a gentleman."

Surumai used her arms as a makeshift pillow and just laughed. "Nah, he just has thing for little girls! He's always like that!"

The Narutaki twins looked at her with their jaws open. Purin had a sour look on her face and glared at her dangerously.

"Erm, what I meant to say was that he has a soft spot for cute little girls! He's not into lolicon or anything like that!" Surumai interjected nervously, and then quickly added. "He doesn't even know what hentai is!"

Purin smacked her forehead in exasperation as both Narutaki sisters looked at her skeptically.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Mahora Academy, Undisclosed Location_**

The figures in the room murmured as the two men sitting on the table exchanged a few brief words. From the way they were dressed, they looked like a faction of the famed Japanese Yakuza. Some of them are carrying katanas and others carried 9mm pistols.

Their leader was talking to a man hidden in the shadows carrying a black, suitcase with an emblem of a blue-wyvern etched on the sides.

"So, I trust this amount will suffice?" the man inquired as gave the yakuza the suitcase.

The Lead Yakuza took the case and gave it to one of his men. With a snap of his finger, another yakuza walked up to him carrying a small ring box. He opened it and took out a large, bronze ring with complex, intricate patterns meticulously etched on the sides and insides.

"It is not my place to ask, but why are you so interested in this ring?" questioned the Lead yakuza with a curious tone. "Bronze isn't even very expensive."

The man smiled. "It's not for me really. It's for a special someone in my life."

"Let me guess, your girlfriend?" the yakuza said with a smirk.

"Yes. I plan on wooing her with this since she loves bronze so much."

The Lead Yakuza laughed heartily along with some of the yakuza. After composing himself, he stood up and shook hands with the stranger.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Scelus," the leader said with a smile. "I hope she loves it."

"Oh believe me, she will."

With a friendly nod, all the yakuza departed one by one, leaving the man alone in the room. Pocketing the ring, he took out a cell phone and punched in a number.

"Commence Operation: Samurai Seduction."

The voice on the other end laughed and hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora**** Academy, Shopping District**_

Said 'father' is now looking to and fro for a certain shop as he scanned his surroundings. The Viper SP that he bought with Atra's funds certainly beats walking any day.

Upon seeing the all too familiar blue flame of the Merchant's stand, parked his car near it and walked out casually to the Merchant.

"Welcome!" greeted the merchant with a glint in his eye as the high-demon approached. "Got some rare things on sale, stranger."

Wilhelm was very annoyed by the cocky attitude of the merchant, but nevertheless, he kept his cool.

"I'm doing a sale right now on some…rare things you can't find, even in the black market. Care to see?"

"Humor me," responded the German count with a confident smile.

The glint in the Merchant's eye never left as he took out a black box from under him. He opened it, revealing various dvd's in black resin casing. Wilhelm raised a brow in confusion, as he expected him to have the usual 'anime tapes' that he so desired now and then.

"What in the world is that? Those aren't what I think they are, are they?" Wilhelm accused as he pointed a shaking finger at the shroud man dramatically. "You dirty swine! That's it isn't it!?"

The merchant just stared at him with a smirk (if you can tell) and promptly opened one of the dvd cases. "These are very a 100 genuine _snuff_, stranger. It's not what you think they are. So calm down and buy some."

The dark clad mercenary raised an eyebrow as he browsed through the contents. His face turned into utter disgust as he realized what's in them.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why do you have these?"

"I told you. Business for both tastes. Oh yes, I starred in two of them," he answered cheerfully as he held up two dvd cases. One was him holding a machete to a blindfolded woman's head. The other one is showing him about to drown some kittens. "That Chinese snuff film with the woman was fun. Oh, and those kittens deserved it by the way. That one was a home made video."

"You disgusting basterd! Don't you have a conscience?"

The merchant is once again unaffected as he put away the offending dvd's. "Fine, maybe this is more to your taste?"

He pressed a button on his desk, and a compartment to his right opened up. Inside is a 1st year middle school girl, with her arms and legs bound by some ropes. She has a piece of cloth gagging her mouth. A look of fear is plastered on her eyes as she struggles through the tight bonds.

Wilhelm did an anime fall.

"She's a new product I got from the guild. Since you're my 100th customer for the day, I'll give you a 25 discount."

"I--I can't possibly buy her! It's inhumane as it is!" cried Wilhelm as he flayed his hands up angrily. "You should let her go this instant!"

"C'mon man, you know ya want some a dat azz," the Merchant chided, losing his accent. "It's all good 'n the hood! Nobody gives a shit! C'mon! Tap dat azz!"

Wilhelm was sweating bullets now as he fought with temptation and a bleeding nose, and losing very, very badly. He shakily reaches out to 'Tap dat azz', when he yanked his hand back and shook his head in dismay.

"NO! I am a man of morals and honor! I will not give in! Never!" he declared. "I shall not yield to your crude ways."

Upon saying this, the girl got out of the compartment and walked up to him.

"You fucking wimp! Now mommy's gonna starve again tonight!"

"EH!?!?!?"

A kick to the groin followed as the girl ran away, huffing angrily. The high-demon lord fell down to the cold ground as he held his holding his numbing crotch in agony. Hot tears rolled down his face.

"That…hurt…"

_A few groans of pain later…_

After recovering from the little girl's blow, our errand boy…er, high-demon mercenary negotiates with the crafty Merchant.

"Stranger, you want me to sell this bracelet to a girl with a samurai sword and a ponytail on the left side of her face?" asked the Merchant with intrigued. "What's in it for me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Wilhelm replied coolly as he took out a huge wad of cash from his pants.

The Merchant's eyes widened like saucers as grabbed the bracelet and the money from Wilhelm."Stranger, stranger…we have a deal!"

"Very good then. The girl should be here in a few minutes, makes sure you sell it to her."

Wilhelm smiled and walked away, pockets light with cash and hands full of dvd's.

_That afternoon…_

Our favorite half-demon samurai makes her way to the shopping mall to meet her beloved Ojou-sama…

"Negi-sensei is in a lot of trouble because of that man," Setsuna thought grimly as she walked. "The least I could do is support him once he reports to Konoemon. I'm sure he will understand."

She was almost to the mall when something caught her attention. She saw a small white glint coming from a stand not far from her.

The stand has a large, black candleholder with an eerie glowing blue flame in the center. This was the first time she actually noticed the small stand. It's been here for a while but she taught it was just one of those weird, occult gift shops. A man that looked like an Arabian merchant carrying a large worn out knapsack is inside. She walked up to him cautiously as he eyed her with mild interest.

Around him were many strange trinkets ranging from rings, weapons and some other foreign antiquary. What caught her attention the most was a small silver bracelet with a beautiful unknown etchings on the sides. It's studded with bone-like veins ended in a beautiful blue cat's-eye in the center.

"I see you have an eye for beautiful things, stranger," the Merchant commented to the samurai girl. "It's a very intricate piece of jewelry."

Setsuna shook out of her daze and kindly bowed. "How much is that bracelet sir?"

"How much do you have?" the Merchant said coyly. "It's very expensive you know."

"Huh? Um…"

The hanyu dug into her pocket and pulled out some bills and coins. She grimaced sadly that it wasn't enough and was about to put it back when a hand prevented her.

"That will do, stranger," told the hooded man as he took Setsuna's money.

"But I thought it's expensive?" the black-haired guardian asked with a brow raised. "Is this a joke?"

"No joke, stranger. I'm having a small sale right now and you happen to be my only customer. So as a sign of thanks, I've decided to sell it to you with a 98.5 discount."

Setsuna blinked with surprise and bewilderment, band kindly took the bracelet from the Merchant.

"Thank you very much sir," replied Setsuna happily, as she walked away. "I'll be sure to cherish this!"

The Merchant smiled like a cat (if you can tell) and rang up the register (which was already stuffed to the brim earlier) with Setsuna's money.

"Come back anytime."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Mahora Academy, Shopping Mall_**

"Wow, this is a beautiful bracelet. I wonder if Ojou-sama will love it?" the hanyu thought as she tries the bracelet on her wrist. Unknown to her, the moment she put it on, the bony clasps locked into place with an audible clap.

"Hmm? What gives?"

She tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge an inch. Thinking it was just a complex lock, she decided to figure it out later and went to meet Konoka

Setsuna goes inside the mall and straight to the women's department. As she gets near, she sees Konoka with some bags of clothes. She knew what's coming up next.

"Secchan! You're just in time to try these clothes on!" squealed the airhead as saw Setsuna approaching.

"Sorry for being late, Ojou—Konoka," Setsuna said nervously as she fidgeted her hands. "Anyway, I want to show you something…"

The brunette didn't answer.

"Konoka?"

The girl in question had a very distant look in her eyes. A small rivulet of drool slowly made it's way out of her mouth, much to Setsuna's horror. Without warning, she suddenly latched on to the hapless samurai and brought her face unbearably (yeah right) close to hers.

"Secchan…you're so mean to me."

"O—Ojousama!? W—What!?"

"You always make me wait…always treat me like I'm an important object…"

"Konoka...I—I…"

_"_Ummm…secchan…please make love to me…just this once," the entranced girl whispered huskily while she straddled Setsuna. "Touch me…secchan."

Setsuna's nose immediately spurted blood at her words, but the 'stoic' samurai mustered what little will she has left and pushed her off. "No! That's very indecent!"

With little choice, she ran away from her rabid Ojou-sama and out the mall.

"What the hell is going on here!?"She suddenly stopped. "Of course! It must be the bracelet!"

Turning to the direction of the Merchant, she sprinted straight towards the stand, her sword Yuunagi, unsheathed. He pointed her sword at his throat and glared at him with wanton hatred.

The Merchant did not flinch.

"YOU! What have you done to me!? This bracelet made my Ojou-sama act weird!" the hanyu bellowed angrily. "Take it off or I'll cut you down!"

"Stranger, we of the Merchant Guild Inc. do not have a return policy. We also aren't responsible for any cursed or defected products and antiquaries we buy and sell," the Merchant calmly responded with a bored wave as he showed her a certificate. "Besides, your girlfriend looks fine to me."

"Girlfriend!?"

Setsuna turned around just in time to dodge a tackle by Konoka. However, the healer got up quickly and walked towards her like a zombie. "Leaving me like that…selfish secchan."

"Ojou-sama! Snap out of it!"

"Don't you like me secchan? Always calling me that title…silly secchan," Konoka mock accused as she took off a few buttons from her shirt, revealing her cleavage. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Agagagag! Oj—Ojou-Sama! Stop!"

Konoka ignored her and took of all the buttons of her Mahora Gakuen uniform. With a carefree smile, she threw her shirt, revealing her bra for all to see.

"Forgive me Ojou-sama!" yelled the half-demon as she caught the lovesick girl in her arms. With a quick hand, she pressed Konoka's pressure points on her neck, causing her to go unconscious. Carrying the now asleep girl, Setsuna rushes towards the school.

"Ah, love is a strange thing," the Merchant commented to no one as he watched Setsuna walk away. "That's why you always bring a video camera…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Mahora Academy, Infirmary_**

No one was around when the samurai girl opened the door. She slowly found a bed and laid Konoka there.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, but as much as I love, I mean hate this, I have to leave."

Konoka stirred in her sleep. "Ummmm…You make me wet…secchan. So very wet…"

By now, the pieces of tissue up Setsuna's nose prevented her from getting any more nosebleeds. Nevertheless, they turned a dark shade of red from just hearing her words.

Setsuna ran out the door and gently closed it behind her. She knew she had to find help soon before its too late. Rounding a corner, she spotted Mana sitting on one of the rows of chairs, polishing a handgun.

"Ah! Mana-san! I need your help!" called out the samurai as she approached the gunslinger. "There's this bracelet that won't…Mana-san?"

Mana stopped polishing her guns and just starred at Setsuna with the same lust filled eyes she saw not too long ago. Setsuna was getting ready to bolt, but her legs didn't seem to obey her.

"Do you love the thrill of battle?" she began as she got up. "I do…In fact, It really gets my juices flowing every time you see somebody's brains splattered on the ground."

Setsuna's 'freak-out meter' was hitting an all time high now thanks to the words coming from Mana's mouth. Still, she was glued to the floor by an unknown force.

The gun-for-hire continued. "It really turns me on, you know? That's why I became a mercenary, It's not all about money, dear Setsuna. Oh no…money's just so I could buy more guns…"

She brought the gun to her mouth and started licking the tip with expert precision, a trail of saliva in her wake.

"It's such a turn-on…"

The hanyu visibly shook with disgust (and intrigue) as she watched Mana deep-throat the handgun like a pro. She would often stop and insert her tongue in the gun barrel before licking the top in a swirling motion, saliva dripping down the sides.

"M—Mana! Put that down! It's dangerous!"

Mana turned to her and started fondling one of her breast, giving it a firm squeeze. "Business IS pleasure…Ummmm!"

Setsuna gawked and her jaw hit the floor. The feelings in her legs slowly returning.

"We've been partners a lot of times, you and I…And to express my love, I'd like nothing more than to riddle you with bullets and dig my fingers in your wounds."

The shinmeiryu student's eye twitched visibly and swore that she'll never look at Mana the same way ever again.

"Haaaaa…aaaahhh…" rasped Mana as she aimed for Setsuna's head. "I'd love to see your beautiful brain splattered on the floor!!!"

The bracelet pulsed.

The gunslinger started shooting the now screaming hanyu as she took out another gun. Setsuna deflected the bullets, but a stray managed to cut her across the shoulder. She grunts in at the sudden pain.

"Oh, your wounded…guess what comes next?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed the now traumatized samurai as she crashed out a window with a hail of gunfire behind her. Luckily for her, she had wings, otherwise she she would look like another suicide victim. But she forgot she has them.

Fortunately for her, she fell into the waiting arms of a certain ninja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Mahora Academy, Setsuna's Dorm_**

"Haah….Haah…lost her. I didn't know Kaede could run that fast…"

_Flashback…_

Setsuna grew pale as she noticed where she has landed. The Tall kunoichi gave a friendly smile at the sight of the samurai in her arms. Perhaps too friendly as she brought Setsuna's face in for a kiss.

Thinking quickly, the once stoic girl struggled with all her might, while at the same time avoiding the kunoichi's lips. Kaede only managed to kiss Setsuna's cheek as she felt the shorter girl punch her in the chest.

Taking this chance momentarily, the hanyu squirmed free from the nin's clutches and did a back flip away from the taller girl.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you, de-gozaru," Kaede mock-whimpered with a hurt look. "This is the thanks I get for catching you?"

Setsuna was about to apologize but realized that everyone isn't in their right mind at the moment. She remained silent and waited for the ninja to make any sudden moves. However, Kaede remained where she is and just smiled at her.

Out of nowhere, she felt a pair of hands grab her in a tight hug from behind. Turning her head, she saw another Kaede grinning at her. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting the kunoichi's mirror images.

"So careless of you, little samurai."

"Little!?" Setsuna cursed loudly. "I'm not little!"

Another Kaede stepped out from behind the original. "Oh but you are! And that's what makes you so cute."

The samurai in question blushed and gritted her teeth angrily as she tries to get out of the illusion's tight embrace.

"We have a special treat for you today, Setsuna-bozu. I hope you enjoy the show," Kaede laughed as she embraced her double. Stroking her double's hair lightly, she captures her lips in a hungry kiss. "Hnnnn…open your mouth."

The clone nodded and allowed Kaede's tongue to play with her own, as they both battle for dominance.

Setsuna's nose isn't looking too good right now.

The Kaede behind her gently begins to rub her thigh on her firm behind. This earned her a subdued yelp from the hapless samurai. Finally, after the two Kaede in front of her stopped their little make out session, they casually approached her with an evil grin.

"Since you've been such a good audience to our little performance, we've decided to give you a special treat…"

Setsuna gulped visibly as her feet turned to jello.

"Let's play world police! We're the police…and you're the naughty little insurgent we caught," Kaede spoke with a wink.

"What?"

"And as the world police, we need to do a cavity search on you for weapons of mass destruction!"

The bracelet glowed slightly, unknown to the samurai.

That was all it took for Setsuna to literally jump out of the clone's arm and run like hell. The three Kaede followed behind her closely as she sprinted across the school grounds.

"You're not playing fair, little samurai!"

That was it for Setsuna as she spread her wings and flew away. Rules or no rules, she didn't want anything involving a cavity search.

_End Flashback…_

Setsuna was taken out of her thoughts as a knock sounded from behind the door.

"Setsuna? You in there? I need to talk to you about Negi!"

The samurai recognized the voice as belonging to Asuna. She sounded pretty normal enough. Maybe whatever force is making everyone she knows from turning into horny, well, schoolgirls isn't working on her.

She cautiously opened the door…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Unknown/Unknown_**

Atra and Wilhelm stood inside a dimly light cavern. There is nothing special inside except three pillars massive that formed a triangle in the center. Atra had his back turned to Wilhelm who studied the two artifacts currently in their possession.

The Orb of Oroboros…

The Ring of Solomon…

"Isn't your tactics a little underhanded?"Wilhelm questioned the necromancer with a frown as he holds up the Ring of Solomon. "I thought you'd at least play fair with them?"

He simply laughed darkly. "What you say is true."

The necromancer turned to face him.

"In the past, I have won many a war by what you call 'underhanded means' or simply playing dirty. Humiliation is common to me. In fact, it is one of my specialties along with breaking someone's spirit," Atra sermon in a distant voice. "I could have killed them anytime I wished."

Wilhelm frowned but didn't say anything.

"But where's the fun in that?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Mahora Academy, Setsuna's Dorm_**

"That was very stupid of you, 'master', moaned Asuna as she nipped at Setsuna's neck. "But stupid can be a cute thing."

The half-demon felt goose bumps as the redhead licked a sensitive spot on her neck, causing the samurai to moan involuntarily. It was hard trying to free herself from baka red. The girl had tackled her to the floor, pinned her legs down and held both of her arms at bay with her own. Setsuna once again wanted to kick herself in the ass for being careless.

"Hey, don't be afraid," cooed Asuna, nestling her head in Setsuna's neck. "I'm just doing us both a favor."

"A-Asuna! Snap out of it! This isn't right!" reasoned Setsuna as she thinks of a way to escape the wild girl without using force. "I don't have any feelings for you!"

"Nothing's right master. But I think this is right."

Setsuna shivers as she feels Asuan's leg rub gingerly at her crotch. The redhead certainly knew how to break her concentration. The bracelet on Setsuna's arm shone ominously in a noticeable blue light.

"I don't really care if you think I'm nothing to you…I'm going to teach you some things they don't teach you…and I'm not talking about martial arts."

The samurai's mind was telling her to kick the girl and make a run for it, but the constant rubbing on her crotch seemed to dissolve that thought almost instantly.

"Hey, don't look at me like that…You know you need this too," the swordswoman crooned as she looks at the blushing samurai. "What would Konoka say when she finds master and student together?"

Setsuna's eyes bulge at the realization, but Asuna took this chance to capture the hanyu's lips with her own. Setsuna's mind seemed to go numb as Asuna began tracing her lips lightly with her tongue.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind me stealing you…"

The bracelet's light slowly faded as if being consumed by an unknown source.

Suddenly, disgust and shame overcame Setsuna as she violently pushed her student off her and punched hard her on the mouth. The impact made the redhead's lips bleed profusely and knocked her out.

"Asuna…I'm sorry," whisphered Setsuna hoarsely as she got up. "I'm so sorry…"

Tears streamed downed her face, knowing what she did.

Checking to make sure she's all right, Setsuna bent down and carried the unconscious girl to her own bed. Placing her lightly on the pillow, before departing out of the dormitory door she gave her once last glance.

"I need to go to Konoemon-dono. I'm sorry for leaving you like this."

As soon as she stepped out the the door, she felt a sharp pain on her neck.

She was out before she even hit the floor...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Unknown/Unknown_**

Slowly, the samurai opened her eyes in pain. Shaking her head groggily, she immediately noticed that she was on her knees while her hands are bound above her head by two strong looking metal cables. Her legs are tied to the floor by two thick chain links connected to the floor, leaving her very, very, vulnerable.

She was in the center of some sort dungeon, judging from the chains she saw from the walls. What's worse is that she was wearing only bra and her underwear. However, that was the beginning of her horror as she realized who her captor is.

"Ah, Sakurazaki! I've been expecting you to wake up much later!"

"Evangeline-san!? What are you doing!?"

The chibi vampire in question laughed evilly at the bound samurai's question. Setsuna gulped when she saw what Evangeline was wearing (or not wearing) and swore the sight branded itself in her brain.

For lo and behold, the doll master was clad in nothing more than in a skimpy, silk laced black panties and a black, leather corset barely covering anything. If this was anyone right now, they would probably soil themselves, but this is Setsuna, so the only thing she could was to control her bladder at the moment.

I've always wanted to know what hanyu blood taste," leered the chibi vampire as she groped Setsuna's small breasts. "Looks to me somebody wanted a go at you."

The samurai wished that Yuunagi is with her right now. Sure, she owed Evangeline for opening her eyes during the festival tournament, and they were somewhat of a kindred spirit, but right now, all the hanyu wanted to do was keep as far away as possible from the undead immortal before she gets any weird ideas.

The blonde little girl slowly brought her tongue down on Setsuna's shoulder wound, savoring the taste of the young hanyu. The samurai gritted her teeth as her body became slightly numb from the foreign sensation.

Unknown to both of them, The bracelet pulsed with brimming blue energy as the vampire continued her teasing.

After licking her lips, the evil little vampire begins to massage Setsuna's breast with her lithe hands. Using her other hand, Evangeline roughly yanks the samurai's face for a rough, hungry kiss.

"Hihihi…You're like a caged bird, Sakurazaki. But even caged birds need some freedom once in a while," the Dark Evangel murmured with her honeyed voice. "I'm going to blow your feathers away…"

Tears of shame flowed freely down the sides of Setsuna's face in tiny rivulets as she gave in to the vampire's kiss. She couldn't understand why her body easily gave in to the undead's touch, but her mind seemed to blank out.

"Ummmm….I'll show you some things I picked up in the last 500 years…"

Another sensation startled her as she felt Evangeline go behind her. Immediately she cringed when she felt the older girl begin to dry hump her ass. Her hand circled around Setsuna's chest in a hug as she rubbed her crotch on the samurai's firm derrière.

The bracelet around Setsuna's arm pulsed in accord with her heartbeat.

"S…stop…Eva-chan…" whispered the black haired samurai weakly as she felt a wetness in her legs. "I…this isn't what you want!"

Evangeline stopped her ministrations and licked the back of Setsuna's neck playfully. "Silence, my little bird. I want this…you want this…"

"N-no I don't! And I'm not little! I…aaaannnhhhh…"

She was too preoccupied to notice that one of Evangeline's hands snaked its way down her stomach, then to her underwear, and slowly tugged on the soft material encasing her womanhood.

"UaaaaAAaahh…N-No! STOP! S-Stop it Evangeline!" cried Setsuna with a weak voice. She tried closing her legs, but the restraints keep her from doing just that. "Stop! Stop! PLEASE!"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Evangeline hissed venomously as she sank her fangs into the hanyu's neck from behind. "Ummmm…Ummm…."

Now the bracelet sparked blue energy violently as it pulsed faster and faster like a time bomb.

Setsuna could feel an odd sensation quietly invade her mind as the vampire sucked gently on her neck. A sort of euphoria clouded her senses as a small rivulet of saliva dripped sloly out the sides of her lips.

What seemd like seconds turned to minutes as the samurai lost track of time. Finally, with a pleasured moan, the vampire withdrew her fangs from the hanyu's neck and proceeded to lap up the blood that slowly seeped out of her puncture marks.

"Hmm…not bad. Certainly an exotic treat to say the least…" the chibi vampire moaned. "Maybe I'll have seconds…"

The bracelet now pulsed loudly as it released a bright crackling, blue glow that consumed the room. Both Setsuna and Evangeline closed their eyes for as second when they heard a small screeching sound.

The bracelet was gone from the hanyu's arm.

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Chachazero**: Well that was…entertaining. What do you think Albert?

_She turns and notices that both __Chamo__ and __Negi__ are on the floor with massive nosebleeds __along with some, if not all, of the crickets_

**Chachazero**: It's a good thing I'm a homicidal puppet and not some pervert.Well, questions? Comments? Suggestions? Death threats? Leave it in the review for idiot to read…I am out of here.

_The blood on the ground near the author spells "See you next time__!!!"_

**Latin Words:**

**Prothoplastus ****Sacrilegus** – The First Sacrilege


	11. Act II Chapter 4A: Secundus Sacrilegus

**Disclaimer**: All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus and Lord McDowell), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Chachazero:** Hiya! Chachazero here! I'm sure you're wondering where idiot-chan is, well he's currently hospitalized after Negi destroyed his liver, among other things, hihihi…

_The c__rickets __applause and cheer as Chamo holds up an X-ray photo__ of 'idiot-chan's' body_

**Chamo:** And he'll probably need to go get a new one after that. Oh well, he's a tough kid, I'm sure he can survive it!

_He h__olds up a__nother__ picture showing the author wrapped like yesterday's dinner while a deranged Negi looms over him._

**Chachazero:** But enough about that! It's Q&A time! Hey Albert, wanna do the honors?

**Chamo:** Actually we have a guest speaker…

**Chachazero:** Huh? What do you mean guest speaker?

**Loud Voice: **Haha! That would be us!

_Chachazero turns around to see the slime-sisters looking smug, particularly Surumai_

**Chamo:** Um, I mean guest speakers, hehe.

**Ameko:** Hello Miss Zero! We're happy to be guest-speakers!

**Purin:** Hello.

**Surumai:** C'mon! Let's start this already! I need to go buy some more strawberry shortcake!

_Everyone sweat-drops at the goo-girl's comment_

**Surumai:** Lemme see, we have 3 e-mails, eh…Hmm, okay. Question one!

Q: …so then, why is Atra nice to the slime-sisters? What's up with that?

A: Honestly, we don't know! I guess he's just a, well…you know, even though he turned us into normal mundane…

**Ameko:** Mr. Scelus is just a nice man. He even saved us from those evil perverts that wanted to fuck—Mmmph!

_Surumai shoves a cloth in her sister's mouth._

**Surumai:** Too much info, Ameko! I don't want to remember that! Anyway, second question…

Q: WTF is wrong with you?! Why did you have to let Setsuna go through that shit?! That was way out of character with what you did to Mana and the rest, not to mention sick!

A: Judging from the author's state of mind, we can assume that he's probably not all there when he wrote that. Also, Miss Sakurazaki was, at the time, under the spell of that strange bracelet we don't even know about.

**Surumai:** What the heck are you talkin' about?

**Purin:** Umm, nothing. I didn't say anything.

**Surumai:** Oh. Okay! On to the last question!

Q: So I just wanted to ask, do you really support all those couples in your profile? That's like too much…

A: His profile? Last time we checked we didn't see anything involving couples. Hey Purin, could you go check it out?

**Purin:** Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes.

**Surumai: **Okay! That's it for the questions! I'm not getting paid for this, so later!

_She runs away_

**Ameko:** Ah! Sis wait!

**Chamo:** Hey, hold it there tuts! I wanna ask you something!

**Ameko:** Huh? What is it Mr. Chamomile?

_Chamo runs up her shoulders and whispers something in her ears. The goo-girl suddenly went __wide__-eyed._

**Chachazero:** Hey Albert, what the hell are you whispering about?

**Chamo:** It's a secret, Zero-chan. I'll tell ya when the time's right.

_Suddenly a very evil smile slowly crept up the puppet's face as she scoops up Chamo into her hands._

**Chachazero:** How about you tell me now before I cut off what gives you pleasure?

**Chamo: **_gulp _Uh—uh, I uh…Hey look! Ameko's holding a naughty mag!

**Chachazero:** What the hell!?

_This quickly got Chachazero's attention as she looks at Ameko, slightly loosening her hold on the ermine._

**Ameko:** Huh? I am?

_Chamo uses the distraction to squirm out of the __green__-haired killer's hands as he runs away_

**Chachazero:** Why you little…!

**Chamo:** Gomen, Zero-chan! But I can't tell you!!!

**Chachazero:** Come back here you little rat! I'll cut IT off, I swear!

_Chamo turns around and grins slyly._

**Chamo:** Hah! We both know you'd miss it more than me!

**Chachazero:** That's it! I'll kill you over and over!!!

_She goes after him, leaving a very confused Ameko holding the script._

**Ameko: **Aww…how cute…Oh! Almost forgot! Okay, let's start the fanfic!

**Author's Note: **Whew, it's been a rough week. Again I planned to put this up at the beginning of October 10 but ended up putting it today, ugh. I'm sorry for the mess-ups. I'll try to keep my due date on time since I'm training myself to write more nice and neat. Anyway, as promised, Setsuna also suffered the consequences of Atra's warning, hehehe.

You're all probably wondering what's the deal with the bracelet, right? Well, that's what this chapter's for! Also, take note that I'm going to split this into two(or maybe 3) parts due to a certain redhead(you still owe me, you mooch) in my class complaining that it's too long, and it turned her brain into mulch. Again please bear with me since Evangeline is **OOC** in the beginning of this chapter. _Sign_ Well, without further adieu, here's chapter 4A!

**"Past of the Undying: Evangeline A.K. McDowell"**

**Act II - Chapter 4A: Secundus Sacrilegus Unos**

_"…writhing under the flames, he crawls out of the wreckage. The smell of burnt flesh quickly invaded his nostrils...and __finding __to his horror, it was his…"_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**_Castle McDowell, Evangeline's Bedroom (night)_**

"That's a weird name."

"Weird? It's not that weird..."

Evangeline just grinned at the reaction she got from her 'guest' as he gives her an annoyed look. It's not every day that a man who claims to be a magical elf appears at your balcony in the dead of night. This just made her smile even more.

"I'm sorry, but it is getting rather late," yawned Evangeline, stretching her arms. "I do need to sleep you know, and I don't know if magical creatures such as yourself sleep."

Atra just gave her a mock angry stare as he watched her climb on her bed. "So where do you propose I should sleep, kitty?"

This seemed to get her attention a bit when she pouted at his words.

"Kitty? Now why would you call me that?"

"Well, you sort of remind me of a cat…plus, one of your middle names is Katherine, is it not?"

Evangeline's mouth just spelled an 'O' at the meaning of his words.

"Fine, but don't call me that all the time, especially when there are other people around."

The dark-haired 'elf' laughed heartily, relishing in his little discovery.

"For now you could sleep in the chair, but I doubt it will give you a good night's rest," inquired Evangeline, pointing to the chair Atra sat on a few minutes ago. "Hmm, I think that would be an awful suggestion."

"I wouldn't mind, but I don't plan on being discovered yet. I want to make a proper introduction to your uncle first thing in the morning," assured the man. "I happen to be a Marquis from where I came from, you know."

The blonde-girl just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So you are an elf, and a marquis?"

"Ehehehe…yes, yes I am," he said sheepishly. "For now, I shall go hide in your closet. Please make sure to take note of that."

Not giving her a chance to respond, the self-proclaimed marquis quickly went inside Evangeline's wooden closet and promptly made himself comfortable. Seconds later, snoring can be heard.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" Evangeline thought as she bit her finger nervously. "My Uncle would not be pleased with this if he finds out…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Castle McDowell, Evangeline's Bedroom (day)**_

_That morning…_

Dawn came quickly, much to Evangeline's chagrin, as the rays of the morning sun shone through her windows. The gentle rays slowly roused the sleeping girl out of her slumber as she gingerly rubbed her eyes in slight annoyance as she gave a small yawn.

Flexing her arms over her head, she slides out of bed and washes her face with a basin of water. After that, she goes to gurgle some water from a small brass cup, and straitens her hair. With her morning routine done, she goes to her closet to find some clothes to wear.

A body of a man falls on top of her the moment she opens the closet.

"Eeeyyyyaaaaahhhh!!!"

"Ahhh! What!? What!?"

"W—what are you doing in my closet!?"

"Hauumm…Kitty, did you not remember? I went to go hide here last night."

Suddenly, a series of loud knocks echoed through the room. Evangeline eyes bulged in horror as she heard her uncle's voice on the other side of the wooden door.

"Evangeline? Is everything all right in there? The maids told me they heard some screaming," Lord McDowell's voice asked with a worried voice. "Evangeline? Could you open the door?"

The blonde in question slowly darted to her feet and grabbed a semi-sleepy Atra as she throws him back in the closet.

"J—just a minute dear uncle, I'm just getting up!" shouted Evangeline as she locked the closet. "I will open the door now."

Slowly opening the door, Lord McDowell slowly goes inside with a bemused look on his face. Scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary, he spots a torn piece of cloth on the ground. Evangeline's face quickly turned pale as her uncle picked up the tattered cloth and examined it with mild curiosity.

Lord McDowell breaks the silence.

"Evangeline, what is this piece of cloth doing on the floor?" the old man asked with a raised brow. "This seems to belong to one of your sleeping gowns."

"Uh, err…'tis nothing, dear uncle! I was merely cleaning my closet when I accidentally tore it," Evangeline explained nervously, then realized her error. "W—what I mean to say it that it was an accident!"

Lord McDowell furrowed his brow and set the torn cloth on table as he approaches Evangeline's closet. The blonde was sweating bullets now as her uncle opened the closet.

"Hmm, well nothing seems to be wrong…although your closet is somewhat chilly."

Evangeline almost screamed when he saw Atra in the closet, just inches away from her uncle. Somehow, though, the old lord couldn't see him despite the fact that he was staring him face to face. A few seconds passed and Lord McDowell promptly closed the closet and turned to his niece.

"I'm sorry about doubting you, it's just that there was a riot yesterday in the courtyard concerning a dangerous criminal and I didn't want to take any chances that might endanger you."

Hearing this, Evangeline sighed inwardly in relief. "Do not worry about it, no one went inside my room."

Nodding, her uncle approached her and patted her on the head.

"I'm sure you've heard from the maids a day ago that I will be gone for a small trip today, am I correct?"

Evangeline nodded sadly. However, her uncle held her chin up and gave her a warm smile.

"Worry not, dear niece, It's just a simple trip to get some medicine for that awful cold of yours! Why, It will not even take that long and I will probably be back by the morrow if fate allows it!" assured the old lord as he kneels down to her level.

"But why? Why would you go to get medicine for a simple cold like this?" questioned Evangeline with a hint of annoyance. "You don't have to go just for this bothersome cold…"

Lord McDowell sighed deeply, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he stands up and turns his back from Evangeline.

"I'm sorry, but I have made my decision…It's better you don't ask any more questions. I'll see you after breakfast."

He exited the room, leaving a puzzled Evangeline inside. After he was out of sight, the closet opened and her midnight guest tumbled out in a tired heap.

"Huaauuhh…Good morning," the Marquis yawns sleepily. "I have to say, your clothes are very soft."

Evangeline responded by hitting him with a pillow.

"You! What did you do!?"

"Whatever do you mean? I didn't do anything…"

This answer didn't seem to convince the little princess as she gave him an accusing stare. The self-proclaimed marquis cringed inwardly, but nevertheless did not yield.

"I speak the truth, I didn't do anything."

"How come he did not see you when you were but a breaths length away from him?" Evangeline questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest, then added dejectedly. "If you're going to be living with me for a while, you may as well tell me."

Atra sighed as a small smile developed on his face.

"If you really want to know, I sort of hypnotized him the moment he opened the closet," he stated in a sly voice. "It's really no big deal…I want to avoid trouble until I could make a proper introduction later on.

Before Evangeline could answer, a maid knocked on her door, informing her that breakfast is about to start.

"Well I guess I can leave you by yourself. I shall go join uncle before he suspects anything wrong again."

"I shall see you later then, Kitty."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Castle McDowell, Grand banquet Hall_**

Evangeline and her uncle ate breakfast in silence. Only the usual buzzing of stray flies and the bustling of the soldiers outside were the only sounds that gave the place any lively air.

Evangeline hated it.

Her uncle usually keeps silent until he has something important to say. On cue, he gets from his chair and clears his throat.

"As you know, I shall be departing today. Now I'm sure you know I'm doing this for your well-being, so my mind is set."

Evangeline remained silent and merely poked at her breakfast with a spoon.

"Please meet me at the castle courtyard's shortly."

Leaving his niece to accept the news, Lord McDowell made his way outside of the castle.

"I guess it cannot be helped. _Cough cough"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Castle McDowell, Courtyard Gates_**

A row of armored knights on horses stood outside as Evangeline exited the castle. Some of them are carrying heavy bags of provisions and supplies while others are armed to the teeth with swords and spears.

She saw her uncle on top of a large horse waving at her to come closer. She did so, but gingerly.

"It is time for me to depart to get your cure, my dear niece," Lord McDowell began with a smile. "Do not worry, for I shall return as quickly as soon as I acquire the remedy."

Evangeline has had enough as she tugs on his legs, whimpering slightly.

"Why!? Why go through all this for a ridiculous cold!? You know this is very ridiculous, uncle!"

Lord McDowell looked down sadly on the small form of his niece and took a deep breath. Tears seemed to well up on his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away with a gloved hand.

"Evangeline…I am very sorry."

"Sorry? What do you mean?" the little girl questioned in confusion. "There's nothing to be sorry about…"

The old man placed a hand on her head and patted her gently. "I lied to you this whole time about your cold."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You have a certain condition, Evangeline…something that God should not have let someone like you suffer," he said softly through clenched teeth. "Evangeline…I, I…"

"Uncle, you're scaring me…please, just tell me!" she shouted angrily as she tugged harder on his legs. "I won't let you go until you do!"

"You are dying Evangeline," he stated hoarsely as the tears slide down his eyes. "Oh my niece, my niece…I'm so sorry."

Evangeline seemed to reel back as the words slowly sunk in. The coughing fits, her uncle ignoring eye contact…it was hard to believe that her uncle lied to her about it being a cold.

She did not move an inch.

"Ahaha…that's quite a jest, uncle. Do tell me where you have learned of it," Evangeline replied in ignorance, fighting back her own tears. "Uncle…?"

"I am afraid I do not jest. You really are dying, hence my trip to find you a remedy as soon as possible."

Tears rolled down Evangeline's eyes as she accepted reality. She hated being right, being smart enough to figure it out. She wished her curiosity didn't get the better of her, and yet…

_"You're dying, Evangeline…"_

The words seemed to echo in her mind as her vision suddenly darkened.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Mahora Academy, Undisclosed Location_**

"Do tell what the purpose of that bracelet is," asked Wilhelm, observing the pulsing of the two artifacts.

Atra gave him a wide grin, making the high-demon mercenary sweat-drop.

"Besides causing unnecessary body contact of course."

"The bracelet that is latched to Miss Sakurazaki is no ordinary magical item. For you see, it's a tool of my own design that I created for multiple purposed during my 'absence' from the public's eyes."

He shifted his gaze to the three massive pillars in the room.

"One of their properties is to cause the subject random paralysis on certain intervals as well as slowly drain them of some of their magical powers. The other is an effect similar to a love potion but 10 times more potent and effective," the necromancer explained, eyes glinting at the word potent. "Furthermore, the spell only targets individuals who have some 'certain' understandable relationship with the wearer in a 2 mile radius."

Wilhelm listens in awe and puts a gloved hand to his chin as he imagines the possibilities of such a device in his hand.

"But that still doesn't explain why it only affects girls," asserted the German count. "Shouldn't Konoemon or Negi-kun be affected as well?"

The smile on the azure-eyed man's face rivaled that of the Cheshire cat.

"Oh that? Hnnhnn…I purposely created it to only target females, since I heard Kitty was confined in an all-girls school," explained the necromancer as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The mercenary face-faulted but recovered as Atra's explanation seemed to make sense of the current situation.

"I see…so what should we do in the meantime?"

"We wait for the results…unless you want to watch those dvd's I saw Ameko holding."

The color from Wilhelm's face drained.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Evangeline's Cabin, Undisclosed Location_**

Evangeline slowly opened her eyes as brightness subsided. She slowly got up from the floor and almost screamed in surprise at the sight of a chained, scantily clad samurai in front of her. She was more surprised at how she was dressed and the position they were in.

She quickly got out of the compromising position and stood in front of Setsuna.

"What the hell is going on!?" she screamed to no one. "Hey Sakurazaki! Mind telling me what you're doing in here with me!?"

She didn't receive any answer from Setsuna, who only looked at her with foggy eyes as a trail of drool seeped out of the hanyu's mouth. Slowly she noticed something very, very wrong with the picture.

A small blue glow brought her attention to something latched on her wrist.

"Wha!? What am I doing wearing this stupid bracelet!?"

Her question was answered when she hears a flapping of wings and breaking of chains, as Setsuna tackles her to the floor.

"Eva-chan!!!"

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Ameko:** Aww…it ended too soon. Ah well, I'm sure Mr. Xuchilbara will write the next chapter later. Oh, and if you have any questions, leave it in a review or e-mail!

_Purin arrives and walks up to the sight of crickets clapping at her sister._

**Purin: **Hello Ameko, what are you still doing here?

**Ameko:** Oh nothing! Just finishing up rolling the fic, since Mr. Chamomile and Ms. Zero had to go do some adult stuff!

_Purin sweat-dropped and just walks away._

**Ameko:** Hey! Don't leave me here!

_She runs after her sister, the words "See you later!" are left in her wake._

Latin Words:

**Secundus ****Sacrilegus**** Unos** – The Second Sacrilege Part One


	12. Act II Chapter 4B: Sec Sacrilegus Duos

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus and Lord McDowell), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: It's been a while, everyone. I had a very nasty accident a month ago and It resulted in the delay of this chapter of my pet fic. Erghh…I'm lucky to be alive.

_Crickets __pay __no __attention __to __him __as __usual_

**Chachazero**: If you don't mind me asking, what kind of accident was that?

**Azure****Xuhilbara**: _sighs_Let's just say it involved a car…And I'll leave it at that since the experience was literally a pain in the neck. If you want, you can check my profile page in the update section for the details.

**Chachazero**: Okay, I'll look later, hihihi. So whatcha have planned for the readers this chapter? Besides the usual random crap of course.

_Everything __suddenly __becames __quite_

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: _grins _Umm…Since when have you shown an interest in my 'crappy' fic?

**Chachazero**: Okay! I tried being nice since you had a nasty accident! I take it back, you idiot!

_She __stomps __her __foot __and __walks __away_

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: What's gotten into her freaking panties!?

_Our __favorite __perverted __Ermine __suddenly __pops __out __of __nowhere_

**Chamo**: Hey, you're alive!

_Crickets __applaud __loudly __at __his __entrance_

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: _mutters _Besides Chamo of course…Hey there Chamo. I see your looking as 'healthy' as ever.

**Chamo**: Well yeah, I've been sniffing panti—er working out to keep me in perfect health!

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: Right. Anyway, have you seen Chachazero on your way here? She was pretty mad at me…

**Chamo**: Eh? Don't worry about her! That's her way of showing she cares for ya!

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: Haha…yeah, for a second there I thought she'd stab me or some—aaaarrrggghHH!!!

_A __pair __of __blades __hits t__he __authors __back __as __said __author __falls __flat __on __his __face_

**Chamo**: I guess that's my cue to start the fic…

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: Kekekeke---oww…

**Author's****Note** I apologize to everyone for this very, very huge delay. Apparently fate wants me dead since I had a very nasty car accident with my dad last month. He escaped mostly unscathed, but I ended up with a broken leg and a shard of glass roughly the size of a Doritos chip got stuck in the right side of my neck. Luckily, it missed severing my vein by a mere half an inch.

Sorry for the personal ranting…just had to get that off my chest. Argh…so many schoolwork and projects to catch up! _sob_By the way, I'm doing double borders now before changing it to the present timeline so it won't confuse people. Enough babbling! Here's chapter 4B!

"**Past ****of ****the ****Undying: ****Evangeline ****McDowell"**

**Act ****II**** - ****Chapter****4B ****Secundus ****Sacrilegus ****Duos**

"_Cast __thy __hands __from __mine __robe __heathen! __Hence __I __have __naught __a __grain __of __mercy __for __thy __tainted __soul. __Repent __now __and __thus __be __granted __quick __release…"_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

_**Unknown, **__**Unknown**_

"Evangeline…Oh Evangeline…"

The little girl slowly opened her eyes to the soothing voice. Nothing but pitch black darkness around her.

"Where am I? Who…are you?" the blond girl cried to the surrounding darkness. "It-it cannot be…"

A figure of a beautiful young woman slowly materializes in front of her. She has long, golden blonde hair flowing behind her and a warm smile. The woman extends her hands to Evangeline in a gesture of embrace.

"M-Mother…!"

Evangeline runs towards the woman at full speed as tears escape her eyes. The woman's smile suddenly turned into a sad one, as she seems to be out of reach no matter how much distance the little girl ran.

Evangeline stopped to catch her breath. "Mother! Mother! Do not leave me!"

Suddenly the woman's features slowly peeled away into a mockery of a human face. Gone are the eyes once full of life; gone are her lips full of color. Only a pale, blank twisted face remained in place.

Evangeline tried to scream in horror, in shock, but no words refuse to leave her mouth as she could only stare at the thing that was once her mother. The figure tried to reach out for her but quickly froze into place, as if bound by an invisible force.

Daggers came out of nowhere and stabbed the woman in different places. Ichors of blood splattered across Evangeline's face as the invisible force continued to viciously drive the daggers into the once human figure.

Finally, with a sigh of pain, the woman feel in a bloody heap as the daggers floated above her. Footsteps can be heard, as everything around Evangeline became a blur. Her vision seemed to twist and melt as darkness mixed with nothingness.

She knew no more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Castle **__**McDowell, **__**Evangeline's **__**Bedroom**_

Evangeline thrashed and screamed in her bed as two servants held her down. The head maid slowly stroked her face in a desperate attempt to awaken her from her dismal slumber. It took a good while until her screaming turned into audible sobs as she slowly regains consciousness.

"Thank God you are alive and well!" cried the maid as she bows her head in relief. "We nearly thought we have lost you!"

The girl in question rubbed her eyes and found them soaked with tears. Immediately the nightmare she experienced flashed through her mind, forcing the girl to grit her teeth in anguish as she puts on a calm face.

"Where am I? Was has transpired since I was asleep?" questioned Evangeline tiredly as she got up into a sitting position on the bed. "W-Where is my uncle?"

"Rest easy mistress, you are safe in your room," began the maid. "As for Lord McDowell, he left the castle to go look for your medicine."

Evangeline shook her head in confusion. It was hard accepting that she was slowly dying of some unknown disease, much less kept in the dark about it.

Nevertheless, she tried to not to cry and gave the maid a reassuring smile.

"I am thankful that you are doing well, mistress. We shall go prepare a warm supper for you."

"Dinner? But It's only the middle of the day."

"You have been asleep for some time after you collapsed in the courtyard, mistress. If you do not believe me, gaze out at the window of your balcony," the maid inquired as she indicated the window.

Indeed, it was time for supper, as Evangeline saw the crimson haze of the sun sink into the horizon.

"Oh yes, I did lose consciousness in the courtyard. Perhaps I do need more rest," Evangeline sighs nonchalantly. "You are all dismissed now…just leave my supper at the door."

The maid got up and bowed. "By you leave, mistress."

As soon as the door closed behind the servants, Evangeline gets up and walks out towards her balcony.

"I cannot believe I'm dying," the little girl thought as she stares at the last rays of the sun. "At least I shall be with my beloved parents."

The more she thought about it, the more she became afraid. The nightmare she recently had was still fresh and vivid in her mind.

"Evangeline…Evangeline…"

It continued to play over and over, bringing her to her knees as her body was wracked with sobs. The recent events was just too much for the girl to digest at once, as she goes into a fetal position.

Suddenly she feels a cold hand on her shoulder. "What is the matter, kitty? Has something terrible happened?"

The sobbing girl shivered. She already knew the hand belonged to the self-proclaimed Marquis.

"A-Atra…I—I…"

She didn't know why he wrapped her hands around her in a tight embrace. She was surprised he did it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Evangeline's **__**Cabin, **__**Unknown**_

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. Known throughout the world of magic as the Undying Mage; a ruthless, evil vampire highly skilled at the arts of dark and ice magic. She can destroy mammoth gods of Japanese lore with a snap of a finger and can seduce countless men(and probably also women) with her feminine wiles.

She is also known as The Puppet Master who can control people like living puppets on strings, and even tangled with the legendary Thousand-Master(and lost in a very humiliating way).

However, she is neither prepared nor ready for a challenge like this in her entire undead life. Or is she?

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sakurazaki!? Get your hands out of there!"

Nope. Not prepared at all.

"I said let GO!!!" screamed the chibi undead as she kicked Setsuna right in the stomach. This was futile however as the samurai's hold only became tighter. "Hurts doesn't it!?"

"Oh Eva-chan, that wasn't very nice…"

"I'll show you how nice I can be if you let me go!"

Evangeline's mined reeled in anger. Getting pinned down to the floor by a samurai who wanted to get into your pants was not her idea of a joke. Temporarily diverting her attention away from the samurai about to get in her panties, she takes a quick look at her surroundings.

Immediately she realizes where she is and wonders how she got in there with Setsuna of all people. "What the hell am I doing in here…"

_rrrrrrrrriiiiiippp_

Her mind turned back to the samurai as she ripped off her corset in one fluid motion, leaving her only in her black, silk-laced panties.

She notices that they were soaking wet for some reason.

"S-stop!!! This joke has gone far enough!" the blond mage screamed in protest as she tries to wriggle out of the taller girl's grasp.

"Awww…I didn't know you have such cute nipples!" crooned the maniacal samurai as she bent her head down and captured one with her mouth. "Hhhummm…Ummm."

The sensation administered by the black-haired teen sends a jolt of pleasure through Evangeline's mind, but she quickly shakes her head and doubles her effort to escape from her captor's tight grasp. Suffice to say, she was moaning quite audibly the whole time.

She lets out a frantic scream as Setsuna begins to rub her leg on her nether regions. "Haaaahhh…S-SAKURAKI! I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR! LET ME G—Yyyyiiiiiiaaa!"

Her plea feel on deaf ears as Setsuna blew on the swollen nub.

_lick __lick __lick __slurp __lick_

Evangeline stifled a moan as a small rivulet of drool seeped down the side of her mouth. The bracelet latched onto her wrist glowed brightly, but due to her current position, she didn't even notice.

"No! No! I mustn't…I Can't give…aaaahhh!" the Undying Mage thought bitterly while gritting her teeth. "I have to find a way out of this…aaahhnnnn…got it!"

Mustering every ounce of her breath, she screams one last time.

"SAKURAZAKI!!! WHAT WOULD YOUR PRECIOUS KONOKA THINK!!!"

This brought the needed reaction she expected as Setsuna stopped her ministrations on the hapless vampire. Now all she had to do is wait until she settles down.

…

…

…

"Who's that?"

That did it. Evangeline couldn't stand any of this much longer and did the first thing that crossed her mind. Head butt the samurai with all her might.

_Thud_

"Aauugggh!"

Setsuna's hold on her slackened just enough for her to quickly squirm out of the hanyu's grasp. Giving no chance for Setsuna to recover, she follows up with a swift cunt punt to the samurai's womanhood, immediately eliciting a scream of displeasure from said samurai.

"I knew we were kindred spirits, but this is ridiculous!" spat the chibi vampire as she runs towards the door of the dungeon. "Later, Sakurazaki!"

Leaving the samurai to tend to her intimate wound(let's hope it's temporary), Evangeline exits out of the dungeon's steel door and locks it behind her.

Tired and with a growing lump, Evangeline takes a momentary break on the other side of the door. "Whew…now to figure out how the hell I ended up in my resort."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Evangeline's **__**Resort, **__**Villa **__**Entrance**_

Making her way to the top of her resort was no easy feat. On the way, she was careful not to let her guard down as she climbs the long spiral of stairs towards the top. Checking the surrounding for anyone other than herself, she runs towards the exit.

"Damn it! My lumps not healing yet! This bracelet must be nullifying my powers somehow. I can't even use them to fly in my own resort!" Evangeline thought angrily as she looks at the silver bracelet on her wrist. "I have to find a way to get this thing off me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Evangeline's **__**Cabin, **__**Basement**_

Evangeline finds to her relief that she's back at her cabin, and not a moment too soon since she really needed to use the bathroom.

"Sakurazaki must have been hit by a love spell of some kind…it's possible that the others as well…"

She walks up the stairs and makes her way to the bathroom. Before she could open the door, a pair of hands grabs her waist.

"Welcome back, mistress," greeted a voice from behind her. "I see you've been busy training with Miss Sakurazaki…"

The chibi vampire almost screamed in surprise when she heard Chachamaru's voice. "C-Chachamaru! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She pondered if the bracelet is nullifying her heightened senses as well, since she didn't even notice Chachamaru standing behind her the whole time.

"You seem to be lacking some undergarments, not to mention a little dirty," the gyroid crooned as she grabs Evangeline by the shoulder and whispers into her ears. "Shall I bath you, mistress?"

Realization suddenly dawned on Evangeline. She immediately backs away from the gyroid and covers herself with her arms. "E-Et tu, Chachamaru!?"

"Mistress, what's wrong? Why are you covering yourself?"

"I-I don't need a bath, Chachamaru! Why don't you go clean the dishes or something!?" Evangeline stalled as she tried to formulate a plan to escape the green-haired maid.

"But mistress is dirty…mistress needs to take a bath," Chachamaru replies in a sultry voice as she inches her way towards the hapless girl. "Don't worry…I'll be sure scrub all the dirt where the sun doesn't shine."

"Chachamaru! I order you to stop!!!" cried the chibi vampire in despair as she lifts up a nearby vase. Without her magic and her vampiric powers sealed, she's nothing more than a helpless girl at the moment. "I'm warning you! I said stop!"

The gyroid ignores her pleas even as Evangeline threw the vase towards her and merely avoids it with lightning speed. Before Evangeline could escape from the distraction, Chachamaru grabbed her by the shoulders and throws her into the bathroom.

"You WILL have your bath, right mistress!? I'll even use my body to clean yours…," assured Chachamaru as she locks the door behind her. "Now then, we should remove that last bit of clothing you have."

Evangeline quickly backs herself into a nearby corner as Chachamaru begins to strip her maid outfit leaving her only in her birthday suit.

"I'm your master! I order you to leave me alone!" The Undying Mage spat angrily at her, while trying to hide her growing fear of her not so obedient servant.

"404 Error," replied Chachamaru in a singsong voice. "Page does not exist."

"Wha?"

Before Evangeline could ponder the meaning of her servant's words, the green-haired maid was all over her in the blink of an eye. She screamed in protest much to the gyroid's amusement as she tugs on the fabric of the chibi vampire's last shred of dignity.

_Rriiiip_

And there goes her last shred of dignity. Torn all over the bathroom floor.

"NO! NOO! STOP!"

"Mistress, you should really learn to appreciate my efforts. I'm really doing my best to please you."

Chachamaru manages to lift the writhing vampire off the floor and into the shower with little effort. With a hand wrapped around her mistress's waist, she turns on the shower and allows the cold water to hit both of them.

"C-COLD!!!" shrieks Evangeline as she grits her teeth in discomfort. This brought a smile of amusement to the gyroid's face as she grabs the valve.

"Oh I'm sorry," Chachamaru apologizes as she turns the hot water on. "There...is this to mistress's liking?"

Evangeline didn't answer and just starred at Chachamaru with hatred. She cursed under her breath that if she survived this, the cur responsible for this whole mess would die oh so slowly.

"I'm willing to bet it's that masked necromancer who did this," fumes Evangeline angrily as Chachamaru begins to slowly massage her back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora **__**Academy, **__**Shopping **__**District**_

_At __a __noodle __shop__…_

"That's strange…"

"What is?"

Atra puts down his chopsticks and puts a hand to his chin. "The aura of the bracelet's host."

"Host?" Wilhelm asks in curiosity as he stops eating to look at the necromancer. "What do you mean?"

Atra chuckles lightly and puts a hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"I'm rather sorry, I forgot to tell you that bracelet is alive," began Atra with a grin. "I tend to forget things like that when I'm having so much fun."

The high demon lord raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but didn't answer.

"Oh, it's quite hard to explain really. But think of it like a parasite that benefits from your nutrients…or in Miss Sakurazaki's case, the 'chi' flowing through her body," lectured the raven-haired man between mouthful of noodles. "Hey, this noodle is pretty tasty!"

"But what do you mean when it changed host?" asserted Wilhelm, finishing his own noodles. "Was it not attached to Miss Sakurazaki?"

Atra gets up from his seat.

"The aura's power level is different from the hanyu's…Oh yes, I know this aura. It could only belong to…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Evangeline's **__**Cabin, **__**Bathroom**_

"A cute kitten. You're just like a kitten," Chachamaru croons as she strokes the side of Evangeline's face. "A very wet kitten."

Evangeline flinches as Chachamaru's tongue made contact with her cheek. She knew it was futile to fight the gyroid in her current state. She concluded that the bracelet must have some kind of a powerful love spell since she herself didn't even remember why she was in her resort with Setsuna.

She closes her eyes as tears of anger slowly slid down her reddening cheeks.

Chachamaru notices this and begins to lick her tears away with her tongue, much to Evangeline's chagrin.

"Stop, Chachamaru…"

"Mistress, aren't you enjoying this? No matter, I shall have to make sure you enjoy this as much as I am," Chachamaru says huskily as she snakes her hand down to Evangeline's undead rump. "Hmmm…so soft Mistress…"

This time Evangeline eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets in embarrassment as the green-haired ministra gives her vampiric buttocks a long, firm squeeze.

Evangeline was used to Chachamaru helping her do menial things like bathing and brushing her hair, but seeing her act this way due to the bracelet pretty much disturbs the unholy daylights out of her. She knew screaming was futile and escaping now is pretty much out of the option. All that's left is to endure what the gyroid had planned until she can figure out a way to escape.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Chachamaru's other hand slowly begins to massage her breast, stopping on her nub of flesh in the center and rubbing circles around it.

"Chachamaru! W-what are you—nnnuuaaaahh…"

A soft moan escapes the blonde girl's lips as the artificial maid ministrations causes her to arc her petite body into the gyroid's own. The bracelet pulsates loudly as the blue cat's eye in the center glows brightly with each pulse, this time drawing Evangeline's attention to it.

"W-whatever this thing is…It's s-slowly making me weakas well," Evangeline thought wryly as Chachamaru nips lightly at her collarbone. "Haaaahh…Ahhh…I c-can't give in to this thing!"

Evangeline never knew Chachamaru was capable of…something like this. Her whole perspective of the usually submissive gyroid is completely renewed as Chachamaru's tongue touches a sensitive spot on her neck.

Her mind reeled…It was nearly impossible to think with more than half her mind clouded in non-consensual pleasure. But who's to say she's not enjoying this, even just a little bit?

_Meanwhile, __outside __Evangeline's __Cabin…_

A certain paparazzi with a pineapple-like hairstyle can be seen in the sunset marching towards Evangeline's Cabin with her best friend and 3-A's resident ghost…

"Are you really sure Eva-chan would let you interview her again?" Sayo chimes nervously over her friend's shoulder. "I really don't think its such a good idea to barge…"

"Don't worry about it! This time I'll get the scoop I need about Eva-chan's past even if I have to donate some of my blood!" barked one Kazumi Asakura as she raises her fist in the air with determination. "Things like these are just too juicy to ignore!"

She stops outside of the door with Sayo close behind her and takes out a small notebook. scribbled on it. "Think about it, Sayo-chan! That film left at the foot of my dorm…Evangeline's hair…there has to be some connection!"

Sayo ponders for a moment.

Now that she thinks about it, the two events happened at the same day, as her mind turned back to Evangeline's very colorful hair and the film where she saw Negi getting a kiss from a man. A blush slowly creeps up on the ghost's face as she tried to brush away the image from her head.

"U-Um! I think it is weird that N-Negi and that strange man was kissing!"

Kazmui smacked her face with her palm.

"Well yeah, but I mean the whole thing! Like Eva-chan coming to school with that hair!" the red-head point out as she shows a photo of Evangeline's bad hair day(don't ask me how she took it). "Now let's go get that interview!"

"R-Right! Let's go!" Sayo agrees, putting on a determined face.

_Knock __knock_

Kazumi knocks on the door."Hello! Anyone home!?"

No one answered her call, however she notices that the door isn't locked. "Hmm that's strange. The door's open…"

"Kazumi! Look up at the window!"

Looking at the direction Sayo was pointing, she saw a bright blue light originating from a window on Evangeline's Cabin.

"Sayo! Go warn Negi and the others! Eva-chan might be in trouble!" Kazumi shouts as she opens the door of the cabin.

"B-But Kazumi! What about you!?" the ghost squeals in protest, flailing her hands. "Shouldn't't we wait for help!?"

The paparazzi just grinned at her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head! I can handle it! Now go!"

With a nod Sayo goes get help. "I hope you can handle it Kazumi…"

_Back __at __the __bathroom…_

"Ahhnnnn…Ahhhnnn…Chachamaru…" moans Evangeline as the gyroid goes down on her. "D-don't…please!"

"Don't what, mistress?" teases the green-haired maidroid as she licks her lips clean. "Stop?"

The bracelet pulse grows louder and louder as the glowing intensifies to an almost blinding light.

"Oh…O-Ooooh shit! Haaaahhhnnn—Ahhnnn! C-Chachamaru!!! Oh gods!" howled Evangeline in pleasure as the room gets engulfed with the blue light.

_Scrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrcccccckkkkk_

_static __static __static_

…

…

…

"Mistress? Mistress, are you alright? What has happened?"

"What? C-Chachamaru…"

Evangeline slowly opens her eyes to see Chachamaru's worried face only inches away from her's. She cracks a warm smile…before punching the gyroid square in the face.

"DON'T EVER! EVER! DO THAT AGAIN!!!" screams angrily the chibi vampire as she stands up and covers herself with a towel. "The next time you do that, I'll turn you into a fucking toaster!"

Chachamaru stares at her in confusion and promptly gets up from the floor."Mistress…I don't understand. Were we not taking a bath?"

Evangeline gives her an angry leer and turns her attention to the bracelet on her wrist.

Only this time there was no bracelet.

Instead she notices a figure with its mouth open standing at the door of her bathroom.

"A-Asakura!? What are you doing here!?"

The paparazzi didn't move an inch. A devious smile slowly forming on her face.

"W-Wait! I can explain!!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Mahora **__**Forest, **__**Undisclosed **__**Location**_

"Heh…this is quite interesting. I never planned on absorbing this much information."

Atra smiles and holds up the bracelet that was one latched on to Evangeline's wrist. Except now the bracelet seemed to have grown some spider-like legs and the jewel-part of it was actually blinking back at him.

"No matter…this is an advantage in my part."

The bracelet suddenly crawls to his stomach. Atra opens his shirt and allows the small ivory creature to viciously burrow into his exposed flesh. At once, the necromancer's eyes light up in a crimson hue, before slowly turning back to it's usual blue glow.

"Oh yes…All is going according to plan."

He bares his fangs in a wicked smile.

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Chamo**: Woah…you don't look so good.

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: ….zzzz.

**Chamo**: Maybe it would help if I remove those blades from your back.

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: No! don't pull 'em out!

**Chamo**: O…kay. So that's about it, folks. Man…Chachazero sure loves ya!

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: I'm afraid of pissing her off…ow. Good night everyone…zzz.

_He __holds __up __a __tattered __sign __with __the __words __"See __you __next __time__" __written __on __it_

LatinWords

**Secundus ****Sacrilegus ****Duos**- The Second Sacrilege, Part Two


	13. Act 00 Chapter 00: A Christmas Tale

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

_A dark, ominous figure is seen sitting on a rich, leathered chair in front of a stoked fireplace. He is surrounded by three little girls all huddled up near the fire._

**Atra**: A good evening to you, dear reader. My name is Atra Nex Scelus, and I'll be your host for this chapter of my kitten's story.

_The crickets don't know whether to applause or hiss at him._

**Surumai**: Hey! Who put you in charge!?

**Ameko**: Don't forget us, Mr. Scelus!

**Purin**: _blushes_I don't mind, actually.

_The other two sisters look at Purin In shock._

**Atra**: I deeply apologize, girls. I'll be Co-hosting with you all then!

**Surumai**: That's better! But could you please turn around? That's pretty rude, y'know…

_The chair around, revealing him clad in a dark blue leisure suit with a large oatmeal raisin cookie in his mouth._

**Atra**: _munch __munch _Sorry, bad habit. Now then, as you all know, this is the first week of the month of December. Which means…

**Ameko**: Oh, I know! Christmas stories!

**Atra**: Right, Ameko! This is just the perfect time to tell a holiday story! Listen as I tell you all a little tale full of woe, wonder, and wild, raunchy-sex…

_The crickets whistle and scream in joy._

**Surumai**: W-Wha!? This is supposed to be a Christmas story!

**Ameko**: What's does raunchy mean?

**Purin**: _blushes _D-Don't look it up.

**Atra**: Oh a thousand pardons, don't mind that last part. It's just full of woe and wonder after all.

_Disappointed hisses can be heard amongst the crickets._

**Surumai**: Bun'cha perverts…

**Atra**: Now then, come gather 'round the fireplace with me, girls. Don't be afraid, Uncle Atra won't bite… _toothy__grin_

**Surumai**: Right, and I'm a mundane.

**Ameko**: But we are mundane. We got turned into humans when…

**Surumai**: Shut up! I don't need to be reminded! Let's just get this over with!

_The slime-sisters gather in front of the necromancer's chair. With the exception of Purin who is near Atra's feet, for some reason._

**Atra**: My tale is one full of envy and resentment. A story of how a certain little girl tried to do the impossible. Let me tell you the tale…The tale off…

**Past of the Undying: Evangeline McDowell**

**A Christmas Tale by Uncle Atra**

**Uncle Atra Presents:**

"_**Grand Theft Auto: Mahora a.k.a. How the Dark Evangel Jacked Christmas"**_

"_Out!? You want out!? Hah! don't make me laugh! It's too late for that now! Even with her free, the ritual will commence! There's nothing you can do! She comes…Look what you have wrought upon us!!!"_

_-Dahlia Gillespie_

_(Silent Hill: Origins)_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

In the City of Mahora, the all-girls academy, to be precise,

Everything is covered in a soft layer of ice.

o

The school grounds are wrapped with a fluffy blanket of white,

As most of the denizens of class 3-A slept cozily through the night.

o

Our story takes place not in the academy's hall,

But a cabin very deep in the forest where the leaves rarely fall.

o

It's a quaint little house to the naked mundane eye,

But look upon it closely, appearances tend to lie.

o

Choke full of dolls of every size and diffrent shapes,

Of marionettes, puppets and plushies, pilled high near the drapes.

o

Be wary, for this cabin is home to a fiendish little pre-teen,

A conniving child so evil, so vile, so nasty, so mean.

o

For lo, this is where the famous "Dark Evangel" dwells,

With her robotic companion, Chachamaru and a certain killer puppet from hell.

o

Evangeline A.K. McDowell is quite a lengthy twister of the tongue,

So let's stick with name calling, until this entire tale is strung.

**(-0-)**

"Damn it Chachamaru! Nagi is such a dick!"

_The little vamp bellowed._

"The annoying holidays are here again, and there's still no sign of that prick!"

_She added, although a little mellow._

o

"Do not worry mistress, I'm sure patience is the key."

_The android assured._

"Ponder about it no more and just enjoy your tea."

_She coaxed with a wave._

o

"I gave my heart to that fool, and swore to follow him to the ends of the earth!

_Eva-chan shouted in rage. _

"But what does he do in return!? He ran my heart through the dirt!"

_She added with anger._

o

"Nagi will return, just give it some time."

_Her servant replies with her monotone voice._

"Love is a wonderful thing, it's never a crime."

_The gyroid inquires with a smile._

o

"What the fuck do you know!? You never felt love!"

_Hissed the chibi blonde ._

"All you do is say stupid, useless shit when push comes to shove!"

_She spat some more._

**(-0-)**

The hurtful words from her mistress visibly made Chachamaru shudder,

But she didn't respond however, there's no use really, so why bother.

o

Quietly leaving Eva-chan to simmer in the comfort of her couch,

The green-haired maid left the room momentarily, ball-joint shoulders slouched.

o

As soon as her servant left, The Dark Evangel went into deep thought,

She gritted her teeth from the curse the "Thousand-Master" had wrought.

o

Fifteen years and counting she spent stuck in this god-forsaken place,

She wondered if that fool Nagi would ever return, so she could sock him in the face.

o

But who's really the fool, she thought with a sigh,

When she gave in to her heart, and gave in to his lie.

o

She shook her head in annoyance, There are more pressing issues to attend,

How will she handle the coming of Christmas again, much less comprehend.

**(-0-)**

"I'm tired of dealing with all those idiots every year."

_She clenches her fish in anger._

o

"If only, if somehow I could change 3-A's joy into fear."

_The __diminutive __undead __thought __with __a __sigh._

**(-0-)**

Slowly, oh so slowly, an idea formed inside the chibi vamp's brain,

This will be her last stand for peace of mind, lest she be driven insane.

o

Her sanity and common sense running out the door,

Christmas will be ruined this year, she laughs as she swore.

o

There's a full moon out tonight just to her dumb luck,

Otherwise she would still be in one way or another, quite stuck.

o

Summoning bats of different shapes and size, of deepest red and the most silvery of white,

She began creating a skimpy, colorful fabric, aided only by the glow of the lunar light.

**(-0-)**

"Hahahaha! A brilliant plan, I really have to admit!"

_She laughs with glee._

"Soon when I'm free, These idiots are all going to submit!"

_As she holds the suit up._

o

"What is it mistress? Will we celebrate Christmas this year?"

_Chachamaru hoped against hope._

"Maybe the spirit of Holiday finally brought you some cheer?"

_While crossing her jointed fingers._

o

"Are you malfunctioning again!? Or did you lose a few screws!?"

_Her mistress screams rather coldly._

"Get out of my sight! I have to make a pair of shoes!"

_The vampire added with a shooing motion._

**(-0-)**

And so Chachamaru leaves, feeling quite dejected yet again,

Going straight to the basement for a moment of Zen.

o

Meanwhile, the little bloodsucker's suit begins to look just about right,

Why, it's a chibified replica of Saint Nick's clothes, although more skimpy and tight.

o

Observing her work and checking for flaws,

The Dark Evangel smirked, and thought happily of her cause.

o

Donning a hat made of red and white bats,

She squealed and squeaked like a room full of rats.

o

A realization dawned on her, as she should've planned ahead.

How will she impersonate the fat-man without her very own sled.

o

Running down the basement and almost tripping on a broom,

The chibi vampire went inside a large gloomy room.

o

Throwing off old, dusty sheets left and right,

She found what she was looking for, much to her delight.

o

An old worn sled, somewhat rusted on both front and rear,

The Dark Evangel didn't even know what this old thing's doing here.

o

Now all she needed was a set of reindeers to pull the sleigh,

But will Eva-chan find any in Japan, I can only pray.

o

A dark, malicious idea formed slowly in her over-sized head,

Why use reindeers, when she could use a certain gyroid instead.

**(-0-)**

"Chachamaru! Get your mechanical ass over here!"

_The evil squirt bellowed._

"Your body is needed for my plan of chaos and fear!"

_She shouts with bravado._

o

"I will, mistress, in a minute or three."

_The maid responded with haste._

"I'm finishing mercenary mode of Resident Evil 4 in your Wii."

_Chachamaru said rather quickly._

o

"What the hell do you think your doing!? Like I give a care!"

_Eva-chan spat with annoyance._

"Get up here now! Don't make me go down, don't you dare!"

_Rising anger evident in her voice._

**(-0-)**

The gyroid in question did not show up right away,

Much to her mistress's rising anger and dismay.

o

Again she goes to the basement to fetch her disobedient help,

When a childish laugh brought her attention to a shelf.

o

A small puppet sat between a lamp and a torn book,

It's carved eyes taking on a mischievous look.

o

The Dark Evangel was surprised when the puppet suddenly jumped off,

Oh yes, the full moon is out, she remembered and scoffed.

**(-0-)**

"Hihihi, what's with the weird and funny suit?"

_The puppet cackled with glee._

"You look just like an overgrown tropical fruit!"

_She added with a grin._

o

"Chachazero! How dare you insult my fashion style!?"

_Replied the chibi vamp with a sneer._

"I see your still a smart-ass, not to mention rude and vile!"

_Crossing her arms over her chest._

o

"Calm down mistress, I'm just pulling your strings!"

_Chachazero laughs._

"I see your planning something evil, among other things!'

_She says coyly._

o

"If you really must know, I'm going to ruin Christmas tonight!"

_The Dark Evangel announces with a smile._

"And no one will stop me, unless they want to suffer my blight!"

_Holding up a clenched fist._

o

"Count me in then! I love mayhem and despair!

_Answered the little doll._

"We'll go kill some students and cause suffering without care!

_She jumps up in the air._

o

"Fine, but be warned, you have to follow what I say!"

_The blonde midget warned her._

"I can't afford to screw up this very important day!"

_She turned to look at the calendar._

**(-0-)**

Unknown to the two, Chachamaru heard their little fret,

She's determined to stop her mistress before she does something she'll regret.

o

Dropping the Wii remote, and showing no signs of fear,

She came out to meet Evangeline, who gave her an angry leer.

o

She followed her mistress up to the living room,

With Chachazero close behind, muttering about doom.

o

The Undead mage wasted no time at all,

grabbing a pair of deer antlers embedded on the wall.

o

The top of her servants head she tied dead bambi's horns,

Cackling oh so happily while poor Chachamaru scorned.

o

Now all is complete for Eva-chan's holiday assault,

As she grabbed a large duffel bag and prepared to bolt.

**(-0-)**

"Wait mistress, you should drink something before we go."

_Chachamaru suggested with a smile._

"May haps a warm cup of tea to combat the chilly snow."

_She added thoughtfully._

o

"Oh why the heck not, my throat's a bit cold."

_The Puppet Master admits._

"Go hurry it up before the night gets old."

_Hands to her hips._

**(-0-)**

With a courteous bow, she was off to make the drink,

The gyroid had to hurry, she barely had time to think.

o

Mixing a few sketchy pills with some sweet smelling spice,

She smiled at the thought of her secret little vice.

0

She came out with the brew that's still piping hot,

And gave it to the evil blonde, who was oblivious to her plot.

**(-0-)**

"Pffft! What the fuck!? This tastes like piss!"

_Complained the little vamp as she spat the tea out._

"Are you trying to kill me with this!?"

_Throwing the cup into the floor._

o

"I thought you'd like something exotic today."

_Lied the gyroid._

"I see it's not to your liking, I'm sorry to say."

_Bowing her head in shame._

o

"Whatever! Let's go! We've wasted enough time!"

_Announced the Dark Evangel._

"The night's still young, perfect for committing crime!"

_Marching out the backdoor._

**(-0-)**

Her planned failed, Chachamaru thought with a sigh.

But what's worse, she actually had to lie.

o

Her programming didn't tell her to misuse household drugs,

She must be evolving quickly or her AI's full of bugs.

o

Following her mistress out the back door with the sled,

The gyroids's thoughts are filled with worry and dread.

o

Magic gathered in the air and blew against Eva-chan's coat,

As she enchants the old sled to remain afloat.

o

With that accomplished, she turns to her robotic aid,

The unwilling partner of the vampire's midnight raid.

o

A harness the little vampire tied around her neck to just below the waist,

She tied it in complex knots and with such expertise and haste.

o

The green-haired maid felt like the star of some sleazy bondage flicks,

With her mistress as director, and Chachazero working camera tricks.

o

With Chachazero riding shotgun and Evangeline in front to steer,

The gyroid now makeshift reindeer felt absolute fear.

**(-0-)**

"Say your prayers, Christmas! And know my name well!"

_Screamed Evangeline through the air._

"The Dark Evangel has arrived to raise some holiday hell!!!"

_She roared through the night sky._

**(-0-)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And so off the sled flew into the cold winter sky,

Up away they went, up, above the trees so high.

o

Meanwhile down on the cold ground below,

two people are strolling on the soft snow.

o

A half-demon samurai and her princess walking hand in hand,

Oblivious to the threat above hovering over the white land.

**(-0-)**

"Oh Secchan, this is such a nice time of year!"

_Konoka says with a grin._

"No homework, no Omias…nope! Nothing drear!"

_She says with cheer._

o

"Wait, Ojou-sama! I saw a shadow near those trees!"

_Cautioned Setsuna._

"It must be a demon here to disturb the peace!"  
_She __studies __the __source __of __the __noise._

o

"Silly little Secchan! I told you not to call me Ojou-sama!"

_The healer scolded playfully._

"As for the thing in those trees, It's probably just a Llama!"

_She concluded with a laugh._

o

(**Atra**: Hey, don't you all look at me like that, girls. Stranger things have happened in the mundane world, you know. Ahem, moving on…)

o

"I don't know, uh, K-Kono-chan. I really should go check."

_The pony-tailed samurai answers._

"But if you say what you say it is then, okay, what the heck."

_She sighs as she feels Konoka squeeze her hand._

o

"C'mon Secchan! Let's go get a drink, I'm thirsty!"

_Her Ojou-sama suggests._

"Besides, this is Mahora, Japan! Not Newark, New Jersey!"

_Konoka answers as she pats Setsuna's head._

**(-0-)**

Meanwhile high above them, danger kept circling around,

Despite Chachamaru's built-in rockets, they barely made a sound.

**(-0-)**

"Ahoy mistress! I see some prey down on the snow!"

_Chachazero squeals excitedly._

"Fortunately I bought some explosives we can throw!"

_As she takes out a bag full of different kinds of grenades._

o

"Were here to steal holiday stuff, not make a smoldering crater."

_The Dark Evangel answered nonchalantly._

"But when I'm done pillaging, we can have some fun later!"

_She promises while brandishing a whip._

o

"Mistress please, we should return home on the double."

_Chachamaru piped in._

"If Konoemon finds out we'll get into deep trouble."

_With a worried tone._

o

"Who put you in charge! Just shut up and fly!"

_Eva-chan retorted with a snap of her whip._

"Don't tell me what to do, or I'll give you something to cry!"

_She adds, whipping Chachamaru in the back._

**(-0-)**

Chachamaru visibly cringed at the feel of the whip's harsh bite,

It's hard convincing her mistress what's wrong and what's right.

o

The girls dormitory's came in view as the gyroid came to a stop,

As the Dark Evangel ordered her to land on the roof top.

o

Getting off the sled much to her servant's futile banter,

The evil little Faux Santa looks for a way to enter.

o

With no chimney in sight, she opted to take the roof door.

Yanking it off it's hinges as she goes down to class 3-A's floor.

o

Chachazero and her mistress did not know what room to take,

The evil Santa and helper finally chose a decision to make.

o

She rubbed her hands together as she prepared to commit the deed,

And went in to the first room, the number not bothering to read.

**(-0-)**

"Well, well, well, so this is that annoying boya's dorm."

_She said looking at the loudly snoring Asuna._

"Heh, the stupid redhead's really snoring up quite a storm."

_The chibi vampire says, slowly taking off Asuna's bells._

o

"Hihihi, I'm gonna gut 'er and her entrails I'll reap."

_Chachazero laughs evilly._

"It'd be more fun though, if she's at least half asleep."

_The puppet takes out her blades._

o

"What the hell are you doing? Put those things away!"

_The diminutive blonde whispered while pocketing Konoka's tarot cards._

"I told you before, when I'm all done you can play!"

_As she Stuffs Negi's staff in the duffel bag.  
_

**(-0-)**

Unbeknownst to the two, a small figure behind them did loom,

Why, it's little Negi Springfield, back from the bathroom.

o

Evangeline recognizes the shadow of the sleepy English boy,

And quickly casts a glamour spell and decided to play coy.

**(-0-)**

"S-Santa is that you? I didn't know your for real."

_Negi says rubbing his eyes._

"Hmm, but you look a little thin to be the true deal."

_He continued, with an eyebrow raised._

o

"Hello there boya, er, I mean little boy."

_The evil girl greets with a crocodile smile._

"If you don't go to sleep, I won't give you your toy."

_She adds with a forced laugh._

o

"Your not fooling me, it's obvious you're a woman."

_The wind mage says with a frown._

"And I doubt your one of Santa's little crewman."

_Pointing to Chachazero in an elven outfit._

o

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, I'm his wife, Mrs. Claus!"

_The vampire lied nervously._

"My husband is sick today, you see. So I'm taking over his cause."

_Through gritted teeth._

o

"Oh! I'm very sorry! Forget what I said."

_Apologized the Englishman with a bow._

"I won't get in your way, I'll go back to bed."

_He adds with an embarrassed smile._

**(-0-)**

With that resolved, she shouldered her stolen supplies,

And waved to Negi before disappearing before his eyes.

o

She appeared back at the hall and lets out a sigh of relief,

She's somewhat getting used to being a cunning thief.

o

She repeated her simple patterns among the next set of rooms,

As mostly all of them were empty or their occupants snoring shrooms.

o

She stole all the stockings hanging on their walls whole,

Even the décor and gifts like a holiday troll.

o

She took Makie's gym ribbon, Ako's guitar,

And Chisame's glasses as she went thus far.

o

Stealing Kazumi's digital cam and Haruna's pens as she crept,

She did the same to the cheerleaders expensive cloths as they slept.

o

Gone are Yue's books and Nodoka's diary, which she gave a quick look,

As the evil little brat went through every cranny and nook.

o

She laughed and she stole as the night slowly went by,

The moon's shine made her look like a holiday spy.

o

She gave an angry leer as she stuffed Misora's bible in her sack,

She still has a grudge on God for being an unfair hack.

o

Taking Chizuru's miniature globe along with Natsumi's drama script,

Serves them right, she thought. She was tired of getting ripped.

o

The Narutaki's ninja garbs, she didn't blink as she stole,

To bad Kaede wasn't around to stop this evil soul.

o

Naughty Eva-chan laughed, like she's not committing a single sin,

As she took Ku Fei's Kung-Fu DvD's and a one of a kind Chuck Norris Figurine.

o

Satsuki's prized recipe book and Ayaka's favorite bow she took all,

Including Akira's swimming goggles and Yuna's basketball.

o

Setsuna's sword Yuunagi, was stolen along with its sheath,

Along with Hakase's data discs hidden below her bed's feet.

o

Only one single room was left and then 3-A will pay,

She can't wait to hear their cries all throughout Christmas day.

o

And so off the pretender went skipping merrily down the hall,

With Chachazero not far behind cackling about a bloody banquet ball.

o

The puppet waited outside as she entered straight to the double-decked bed,

But no sooner did she get near when a gun was pressed to the back of her head.

**(-0-)**

"What do you think your doing this late in my room?"

_She says, poking her head with the gun._

"Shouldn't you be in your cabin, acting all gloom?"

_The mercenary-for-hire taunts._

o

"Well done, Tatsumiya, I didn't detect your presence at all."

_Laughed Evangeline as she reverts back to her bratty self._

"Why don't you be like the rest of does idiots and go shop at the Mall."

_She retorts with equal sarcasm._

o

"I know you well Evangeline, don't take me for a fool!"

_Mana replies back, keeping her gun up._

"You're probably planning to harm students in this school!"

_She accuses with a angry hiss._

o

"Right you are, Tatsumiya. But why do you even care?"

_Smiled the chibi-vamp casually._

"If money's what your after, I've got plenty to spare."

_The evil Santa temps with her honeyed voice._

o

"It's not about the money when my friends are involve."

_She sneers angrily to the chibi vampire._

"Why don't you give up and go home, your testing my resolve!"

_The shrine maiden threatened with annoyance._

o

"The full moon is out tonight, thought I'd just to let you know."

_Warned the chibi vampire coldly._

"If you meddle in my affairs, you'll end up a bloody mess on the snow."

_She finished with a cruel laugh._

o

" Do not underestimate me, if you're prepared for pain."

_The puertorican goddess says, unaffected._

"These holy bullets will incinerate your brain."

_She turns the safety off and prepares to fire._

**(-0-)**

No sooner did she finished when she felt a sharp pain through her back,

The mercenary stumbles from the sudden attack.

o

Taking this diversion, Eva-chan fires a spell at point blank,

Which hit the taller girl like a supped-up Sherman tank.

o

Before the blow sent Mana crashing to the ground,

She squeezed the gun's trigger, which made a rapid sound.

o

Three bullets tore through Evangeline's flesh, sinew and bone,

As she clutches her shoulder and side and gave a pain-filled moan.

o

Taking Mana's gun and turning around to her hero,

She saw standing at the door a smiling Chachazero.

o

With the threat down and out unconscious on the floor,

The Dark Evangel carried her loot and limped out the door.

**(-0-)**

"T-Thanks for the save, Chachzero. Ugh…I guess I owe you one."

_The Evil little vamp grunts as she hears noises from down the hall._

"Now let's vamoose out of here, the despicable deed is done!

_She uses the confusion to sneak past 3-A's groggy denizens._

**(-0-)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She ran quickly up the stairs and back to the roof,

As a worried Chachamaru became alert and aloof.

o

Throwing her bundle of stolen holiday ware on the sled,

She jumps tiredly in the seat, face puffing red.

o

The gyroid needn't no command, her mistress's expression she could read,

She was of the roof and flew them up the sky in breaking record speed.

o

Suddenly a few clanging noise brought the pipsqueak's attention below,

Gasping in shock as she spots a certain shrine maiden on the snow.

o

Riding a snow-mobile, Mana gave chase as they fled,

As she fires from her 9mm Uzi, hot molten lead.

**(-0-)**

"Damn it Tatsumiya! Your'e resilient I'll give you that!"

_Eva-chan curses under her breath._

"But I'm not giving you a tip of the hat!"

_As she starts chanting a spell._

o

"I've gotta better idea I can't wait to try!"

_Chachazero takes out a frag grenade._

"I'm gonna blow that meddler right up the sky!"

_She throws the explosive, ignoring Eva's protest._

**(-0-)**

The little magic puppet threw the man-made tool of destruction,

Hoping to solve this problem with the simple use of subtraction.

o

Mana saw the falling grenade and shot it without a care,

The blast sending smoke and shrapnel all over the air.

o

Chachazero cursed while Evangeline gave a small smile,

She loves an entertaining challenge like this once in awhile.

o

Lic lac la lac lilac lialac she chants with skill,

Gathering snow, frost and ice to submit to her will.

o

Darkened glacial air materialized in perfect flow,

As she shot at her target running across the snow.

o

The sniper avoided it without breaking a sweat,

And took out a carbine to counter the threat.

o

Eva-chan with a vicious smile, prepared a powerful spell,

To send the lovely Miss Tatsumiya a one way trip to hell.

o

However she was interrupted by a sharp, painful peck,

As the well-aimed bullet went straight through her neck.

o

Powerful she may be, as regeneration kicked in without a hitch,

It's sufficed to say, it hurt like a monstrous bitch.

**(-0-)**

"Argh! That fucking hurt!!! Not even a show of class!"

_Evangeline screamed with venom as she rubbed her neck._

"If that how she wants to play, I'll get medieval on her ass!!!"

_The anger-clouded vamp grabs the entire bag of grenades._

o

"Ahh! No mistress! Not the whole entire bag!"

_Warned Chachazero as she flailed her arms._

"Your supposed to pull the pin first before throwing it at the hag…"

_Added the puppet too late as the angry brat throws the entire sack._

**(-0-)**

Now children, you know that was a very stupid thing,

We all know what choice of action that's going to bring.

o

The bullets tore through the oncoming bag and isn't that just grand,

The next thing you know, a deafening bang echoed throughout the land.

o

Smoke, fire and a blinding, thunderous flash filled the once tranquil sky,

A combination of three different grenade types that you should never, ever try.

o

Both Hunter and prey got caught in the cataclysmic blast,

Seconds turned to minutes as time slowly passed.

o

I could tell you that all of them have died,

But that would mean I've just lied.

o

The false Santa's sleigh was sent crashing towards a convenience store,

While Eva-chan and company roughly landed just outside the door.

o

Thankfully her stolen loot was safe from the fiery fall,

As the diminutive brat leaned tiredly up against the wall.

o

She shook her head as she picked up 3-A's stolen goods,

Five minutes to midnight, she had to get back to the woods.

o

An elderly man in a car noticed the slightly charred whelp,

And got out of his ride to see if he could help.

**(-0-)**

"Hey there little girl, are you and your friends all right?"

_Says the man as he approached them._

"Oh my, you look like you got into a nasty fight."

_He adds, noticing Evangeline's burnt cloths._

**(-0-)**

The Dark Evangel didn't respond to the concerned elderly man,

As the gears in her brain cooked up a alternate transportation plan.

o

A gunshot above her head brought her attention to the south,

Her eyes twitched at the sight as she foamed at the mouth.

o

Evangeline saw Mana running down the icy road,

And quickly kicked the man hard, right on the chode.

o

The actions of her mistress made Chachamaru cringe and frown,

As she looks with empathy at the old man that feel down.

o

The trio of conspirators jumped inside the now stolen car,

And sped off to Eva's cabin like a deranged shooting star.

o

Not far behind them Mana again gave chase,

Hot-wiring a lone motorcycle like a carjacking ace.

**(-0-)**

"This is fucking ridiculous, now she's on a bike!"

_Screamed the Undying Mage as she gripped the wheel._

"Why won't she leave us alone and go take a hike!"

_She shouts with frustrated rage._

o

"Mistress, If I may suggest, we really should just return what we stole."

_Chimed Chachamaru from the backseat._

"This way we'll be spared the trouble and won't have to harm another soul."

_The gyroid adds watching Evangeline drive._

o

"Shut up you twit! I'd just had about enough of your crap!"

_Barked the chibi vampire as bullets broke through the windows._

"If you really want to help, stop acting like a sap!"

_The Puppet Master hisses as bullets rained over their head._

**(-0-)**

She took a few turns sharp turns to and fro,

Hoping to shake off her unwanted foe.

o

She steered the wheel sharply as a bus almost crushed the car,

Cursing all the way from enduring the meddler this far.

o

No one was going to stop her, she wanted to hear 3-A's cries,

To listen to the misery and pain of the class full of annoying flies.

o

The insane little girl's right hand glowed, gathering magic,

She saw the opening she needed to make Mana's end very tragic.

o

A 16-wheeler diesel truck was approaching their way,

As the shrine priestess gained behind just a few meters away,

o

Her spell she shot forth causing the truck to crash,

The wheels blown off to a rubbery hash.

o

Mana did not expect her to resort to this dangerous gamble,

Stopping her bike just in time to avoid ending a bloody shamble.

o

She saw her quarry sped away and knew it was pointless to follow,

The mercenary wondered why Evangeline did something so hollow.

o

Failing to stop the diminutive undead and the stolen goods she did loose,

She headed back to the 3-A's dormitory to tell them the awful news.

o

Meanwhile, said undead finally arrived back at her wooden house,

She was in the living room with her stolen loot, squealing like a mouse.

o

While she was stealing stuff, she bugged every room,

Just so she could savor this moment of their gloom.

o

Calling Chachmaru to open her built-in speakers,

The first sound she heard was merrymaking and snickers.

o

Eva-chan expected the air to be filled with 3-A's sorrow,

But the night remained silent as it approached the coming morrow.

o

Eyes bulging, and her excitement turning to despair,

Snow slightly swirled outside mixing with the chilly air.

**(-0-)**

"I don't get it! What the hell! Where's the cry of agony and pain!?"

_The Dark Evangel bellowed as Chachamaru and Chachazero watched._

"Is this a trick!? Am I deaf!? Am I going Insane!?"

_She shouted and screamed as she stomped her foot._

o

"T-This can't be! I ruined it! I RUINED their Christmas tonight!!!"

_The false gift giver continued, eyes twitching in anger._

"NO! NO! NO! I-IT CANNOT BE! NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!!!"

_Grabbing __Chachamaru __as __tears __weld __up __in __her __eyes._

o

"I took all the Christmas gifts and all their valuable things!"

_She wailed as she fell down to her knees._

"I even took their weapons, their clothes! Their jewelry and rings!!!"

_The now crying child shook as she grabbed the gyroid's legs._

o

"W-WHY!? THIS ISN'T FAIR! GOD IT'S NOT!!!"

_The vampire sobbed loudly as she was struck with grief._

"Why…why did he leave me. Left me here…to rot."

_She barely whispered as Chachmaru stroked her head._

**(-0-)**

A memory long past, suddenly emerged from her mind,

An echo, a fragment, a scene slowly unwind,

**(-0-)**

"I'm sorry to leave you here. I'll return someday, alright?"

_Promised the Thousand-Master as he pats her on the head._

"By then the curse will be lifted. Try living in the light."

_His words echoed in her being._

o

"I'll return someday, alright…"

_The words repeated in her heart._

"Try living in the light…"

_Again, as it fades back._

**(-0-)**

A miracle happened at that very moment in time,

As her sadness and fear disappeared sublime.

o

The cold ice encasing her fragile heart slowly melted away,

Her pain, her anger, her sadness, all disappeared that day.

o

A gentle, warm revelation slowly bloomed inside her immortal soul,

How could she be blind so long, to allow anger and hatred to take their toll.

o

She finally learned the meaning, his words she has complete trust,

Everything became clear, so ends her tormented wanderlust.

o

Picking herself up gingerly from the wooden floor,

She beckoned to her servants to the door.

o

Chachamaru smiled inwardly as she followed her mistress out,

Evangeline has changed for the better, she knows this without a doubt.

o

The three went back to the car they recently jacked,

Bringing the duffel bag full of loot nicely stacked.

o

Off they sped away back to the girls dorm,

The cars speedy trail leaving a fluffy white storm.

o

The whole entire dormitory hall was filled with merry joys,

Everyone singing songs despite without their gifts, personal things or toys.

o

Eva-chan and co. entered bearing the heavy sack.

As everybody stopped to look at the diminutive Santa hack.

o

The crowd starred daggers at her with evident anger and fears,

But slowly softened when they realize she was in tears.

**(-0-)**

"E-Everyone I'm sorry! I'm sorry for stealing your things!"

_The Dark Evangel sobbed, emptying the bag._

"Let's go Chachamaru, only pain and suffering my presence brings."

_She finished as she turned to leave._

**(-0-)**

A hand grabbed her own as she turned around,

Her student and teacher gave her a smile unbound.

o

Her fellow classmates of 3-A joined in the hem,

Whatever she may be, she is one of them.

o

Among the joyful crowd, she saw a smile flash unlade,

As Mana gave her a grin from their recent crazy escapade.

o

With that put aside, the little vampire knew,

The words of the Thousand-Master came true.

o

This was what he meant before he took flight,

Evangeline A.K. McDowell has now seen the light.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ameko**: Please Mr. Scelus! It can't end there!

_Says Ameko, who by the way was the only one who didn't fall asleep._

**Atra**: It is the end. Such is a Christmas tale with morals and all that! Now shouldn't you go to sleep like your sisters? I must have bored you with my tale already.

**Ameko**: But what happened to Ms. McDowell? Didn't she get to live happily ever after?

_The now mundane goo-girl gives him puppy dog eyes. Atra knew where this is going._

**Atra**: _Sigh _Oh my mistake yet again! It wasn't the end after all! Let's see, where was I…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After the celebration was over, and everyone else went back to sleep,

Evangeline and Chachamaru were the only ones not counting sheep.

o

They went to return the car, finding the man wasn't there,

So they left it back at the convenience store, it seemed only fair.

o

The two flew back home and got ready for bed,

But Chachamaru noticed that her mistress still felt some dread.

o

The immortal little girl thought deeply very sadly,

She really wanted Nagi to return really badly.

o

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands encircle her hips,

As her servant Chachamaru, captured her lips.

o

Her tongue and the gyroid's fought for dominance in the deep kiss,

Evangeline did not struggle as she surrendered to the other's sweet bliss.

o

Her servant's dexterous hands slowly took off her clothes without any dispute,

And laid her down on the floor with nothing more than her birthday suit.

o

Oh I'm sorry, This tale is becoming more than pretty mild,

So I'll leave it here and let your imaginations run wild.

o

This is where I end the tale, as all seems right.

I bid you all a nice pleasant goodnight.

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Cast of Characters**

(By order of appearance)

**Uncle Atra _- __OC __Marquis __Atra __Nex __Scelus_**

**The Crickets - _Themselves_**

**Surumai _- __Angry __child_**

**Ameko - _Curious __child_**

**Purin - _Shy __child_**

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell - _The __Dark __Evangel_**

**Chachamaru Karakuri - _The __replacement __reindeer_**

**Chachazero - _The __evil __little __helper_**

**Konoka Konoe - _Happy_ _Ojou__-__sama_**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki - _Guardian __Lover_**

**Asuna Kagurazaki - The _snoring __swordswoman_**

**Negi Springfield - _Little __Negi_**

**Mana Tatsumiya - _The __resilient __gunslinger_**

**Elderly Man - _Himself_**

**Class 3-A - _Themselves_**

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

"Mistress! What's wrong!?"

"Hah…Hah…Oh god it was awful…"

"What was, mistress?"

"I had this nightmare…we were all talking in rhymes, I was partying with those idiots…and…and…"

_Cries_

"It's okay mistress, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid off…"

"Chachamaru…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you and me naked in my bed?"

"…Goodnight mistress."

_**THE END **_

_You see Chachazero running around chasing a snowflake._


	14. Act II Chapter 4C: Sacrilegus Tertius

**Disclaimer** All characters (except Atra Nex Scelus), concepts and settings belong to Ken Akamatsu! I only own the story and the ideas for this fanfic.

**Chamo**: Wow, can't believe It's that time of the year again! The days just seem to fly, eh Zero-chan?

**Chachazero**: Got that right, Albert! It's the time of greed once again!

**Chamo**: Eh? What the heck do you mean greed?

**Chachazero**: Oh you know, crazy parents trying to buy presents for their kids, over-priced holiday goods…Typical human behavior.

**Chamo**: O-kay, so where's the author? Shouldn't he be here with us?

**Chachazero**: Xuchi-chan's hiding under his bed right now. Stupid idiot.

**Chamo**: Wha? How come?

**Chachazero**: He's waiting for bricks to come crashing through his bedroom window 'cause of that 'Christmas Chapter' he wrote.

_The __author __comes __in __wearing __a __hard hat._

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: _frowns_Yeah, yeah, so It wasn't very good. Hopefully I won't do anything like that…for a while.

_His __hard hat __suddenly __splits __in __half __as __a __trickle __of __blood __seeps __down __his __face._

**Chachazero**: That's for making me look bad! Your lucky I'm not in the killing mood!

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: Oww, I'll keep that in mind. Ahem, let's start this chapter then. It's long overdue.

**Chamo**: Hey wait a sec, I'm just wondering but why didn't you put me in the Christmas chapter?

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: Err, well I figured you'd be off somewhere other than Mahora doing…

_He __looks __at __Chamo __thoughtfully._

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: _sweat__-__drops_Uh, what perverted Ermines do on Christmas, hehe…

**Chamo**: Hmm, I think your just lazy. That's not a good sign ya know.

**Chachazero**: Heh! Took you long enough there, Albert! We all know the Xuchi-chan here's a lazy idiot who's always late!

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: _sighs _Yes. Right. I admit. Let's start the fanfic already!

**Author's****Note**: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! My brains numb from the cold and I couldn't think straight. bows Also, I've been studying a bit of medieval languages, so expect Evangeline to be more, uh, medievalish sounding…if that's even a word. Time to wrap this chapter up!

"**Past ****of ****the ****Undying: ****Evangeline ****McDowell"**

**Act ****II**** - ****Chapter ****4C ****Secundus ****Sacrilegus ****Tertius**

"…_It __wasn't __funny __anymore. __Not __when __the __things __you __hope __happen __to __others __happen __to __you __instead. __A __paper __bag __might __help __the __pain…"_

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

_**Castle **__**McDowell, **__**Courtyard **__**Garden**_

"Simply wondrous. I knew naught of such a place of beauty exists here."

"I am glad you fancy my personal ferrege. Not too many have entered here, beside my Lord Uncle and me of course."

Evangeline and the Marquis Atra strolled through the field of flowers. A potpourri of bright and dark colors dotted the pytel, indicating many different varieties of flowers. The field extended almost as far as the eye could see as the morning sun shimmered on the dewdrops of their petals.

The man never knew he would find something like this in the back of Lord McDowell's castle, let alone actually see it. He wondered how long it has been since he felt at home in such an unfamiliar place.

He was taken out of his thought by Evangeline. "It's very peaceful here, is it not?"

"Indeed," The marquis replied, marveling the different flowers before them. "If I may ask, who planted these flowers here?"

This seemed to trigger something from the child as her face suddenly darkened. The man cursed under his breath as Evangeline shook visibly. After a few moments, she regained her composure and faced him.

"My mother planted these just before I was born," began the girl, her voice somewhat shaky. "To fore…"

She suddenly stopped and became silent for a moment, then continued.

"Uncle informed me that mother loved to plant the seeds of flowers she collects on her travels. It became her past-time when she was pregnant with me. "

The marquis gave a momentary glance at the different flowers before turning his attention back to her.

"A small time after my birth, mother and father left to travel to another kingdom to trade. But on the way, they were attacked by bandits…"

Again she felt silent as a small breeze gingerly teased her golden hair.

Atra decided to break the tension as he playfully patted Evangeline's head. "I am quite merry to be in such a place, nay honored! "

"C-cease that at once!" warned Evangeline, recovering slightly. "I have informed the servants that you are a visiting noble, so please act the part!"

Her guest only grinned. "Now really, is that how a gracious hostess should act?"

"How dare you! I have you know—_Uhuugh__Guuagh__Unnguh_" she began but was overtaken by a violent coughing.

Atra caught the girl before she fell to the ground."Evangeline, are you well?" He asked concerned.

The blonde girl responded with a nod of her head, as she got up to her knees.

"I-I'm sorry about that…"

"You needn't apologize, it is your illness that's at fault, not you."

He received a hug in response as the small girl cried softly.

Since her uncle left to find a remedy for her illness, the young girl grew attached to him. Naturally, he too became close with her as the days went by. They would spend their time just talking about places and people, and occasionally he would perform magic to entertain her. This made the girl eager to learn magic, much to his amazement.

However, as the days passed, Evangeline's condition grew more and more worse. Sometimes she would go into a violent coughing like she did without warning. Other times, he could hear her scream and thrash in her bed during some nights. He knew not of her illness, let alone a cure. He signed inwardly knowing that it was only as matter of time before she leaves the mortal coil.

That thought alone brought a chill done the raven-haired man's spine. Here was someone who took him in and saved his life, and yet he could not return the favor. It wasn't fair that this child who lost her parents meet them in heaven in such short a time.

The marquis slowly carried her unconscious form inside the castle, as the concerned voices of the castle maids filled the hallways.

"Nay," thought Atra solemnly, starred at her sleeping face. "Tis' much too early for thou to join God."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Castle **__**McDowell, **__**Evangeline's **__**Bedroom**_

Atra spent the remainder of the day watching Evangeline sleep, as morning turned to noon. He continued to look at her sleeping form from outside the balcony as he allowed his thoughts to drift. Suddenly, a knocking brought his attention to the door as an elderly maid entered the room, carrying a basin of water.

"Woe unto fate who brought such an illness," The old woman chimed softly, wetting a piece of cloth on the basin. "Tell me good ser, what is you're relation to the lord's niece?"

He thought grimly about the condition of his young hostess. "I am but a noble who seeks an audience with the Lord of this place, nothing more."

"I'm afraid Lord McDowell will not be back for a time," she inquired sadly. "He along with his advisor have been gone for a moon's quarter now and have yet to return."

"I see, then how—"

"Best not speak of her health, kind ser. She had to go through quite a tart ever since her parent's were slewed by those heathens."

Atra looked at the woman with a raised brow. "What? I was informed that they were done in by local bandits during one of their travels."

"Bandits you say? Nay good ser…T'was merely a false veil covered on Evangeline," she stated with a solemn voice, then quickly stopped. "Apologies ser, let us withdraw from this matter, forget that I said anything."

The marquis crossed his arms. "It is naught of my affairs, yet I have to know. Surely you must tell me the truth."

"Very well, but swear to me that you will not tell the young mistress," the old woman answered, turning her gaze to Evangeline. "I fear the truth would only quicken Death's approach on her."

The raven-haired man frowned, but otherwise gave an assuring nod as the old woman began.

_A__while__later…_

"So, without a doubt they are heathens then, am I correct?"

"In a way, aye. Although to me, those adamites are nothing but another fanatical sect of zealots,"mused the old maid. "Even Lord McDowell does not know of this truth."

"But were they not members themselves? Why would they…"

"Aye…With naught a grain of mercy they were killed on the spot. The church viewed them as traitors."

Atra was angered by this revelation, knowing he himself was an enemy of the church. He could still remember the templar knights chasing him, as he pondered whether his decision to seek sanctuary in this castle would benefit him. Turning to look at the sleeping girl, he couldn't help but give her a solemn smile.

"I apologize for my intrusion of the matter earlier, but I am glad to learn of this."

"Think nothing of it, ser, for I have waited for someone to share this with," the woman replied with a bow. She suddenly stopped talking when she spied something red on the wooden hamper. "Nay, is that…"

"That's some wine I was drinking that spilled on Lady Evangeline's clothes," replied Atra coolly."It was a mistake on my part to be drinking while playing a bit of tag."

This seemed to satisfy the old woman as she gave him an amused smile. "She is very mischievous at times, but I would rather see her running around than being bedridden."If there was a way, I would offer my life in exchange for hers."

"Why is that? You musn't say such things…"

"I thank you for, good ser, but I am very old. She has not even reached her tenth birthday yet, and Death is already breathing down on her."

She looks back at Evangeline with a tearful gaze.

"I'm afraid my orisons are not enough to keep her alive. I can only hope that she would at least make it to her tenth birthday…"

"Hold on, is her birthday not this month?"

The woman nodded opening the door. "I best be going then, good night."

"Damn unto the gods," cursed Atra mentally.

He quickly took Evangeline's bloody dress from the hamper and threw it inside a sack.

"Almost got caught. How careless of me."

The marquis turned to look at her again as she shifted in bed.

"Evangeline…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Evangeline's **__**Cabin, **__**Bathroom**_

"Hoho, what do we have here?" Kazumi declared as she looks at the photo in her digital camera. "I really doubt this was your idea of training!"

Evangeline fumed angrily as she pushed a confused Chachamaru off of her. Covering herself with a towel, she turns to Kazumi.

"Asakura! Give me that photo right now!" bellowed Evangeline, cheeks turning crimson red. "You better give it to me if you value life!"

As usual, the paparazzi ignored the threat. "I came up her to check on a strange blue light that came from this room, only to find you in a compromising position with Chachamaru over here!" She finished with an evil smirk.

The diminutive undead growled, remembering how she escaped not too long ago from a certain hanyu bent on doing the nasty with her…only to get molested in the bathroom of her house by her own servant. She looked at her wrist, but the ivory bracelet wasn't there anymore, or anywhere else for that matter.

"Master! Are you all right!?"

The chibi vampire turned around to see Negi peeking his head inside the bathroom window. He suddenly noticed a naked Chachamaru on the floor along with a smirking Kazumi.

"W-woah, I didn't kn—"

Evangeline promptly kicked him in the face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Evangeline's **__**Cabin, **__**Living **__**Room**_

After that little incident, Asuna, along with Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, and Sayo entered the cabin. Evangeline nicely yelled at them to wait down stairs as she literally threw Kazumi out the bathroom.

"Gee Negi-bozu, good job on the rescue," teased Asuna, watching Negi rub his nose in pain. "Serves ya right."

Negi looked at her, annoyed. "That's not funny Asuna-san! I didn't even know she was taking a bath!"

"Excuses, excuses, looks like you've been hanging around Ero-Chamo a bit to much," continued Asuna, giving the wind mage a mock disappointed look. "Honestly Negi…"

"Okay, that's enough Asuna-chan," Konoka pipped in. "I'm sure Negi isn't like that…"

Negi nodded in approval.

"You know he prefers older women!"

"Hey! Kazumi-san!" wailed Negi, flailing his arms in protest. "Not you too!"

"But doesn't that make Eva-chan the oldest person here?" Yue inquired with a raised finger. "I mean she is technically a few centuries old."

"Wow, she's older than me," Sayo quietly agreed. "But she still looks like a child though."

Asuna laughed. "Yeah, even though she's ancient, she still acts like a spoiled brat!"

"Who are you calling a spoiled brat Kagurazaka!!!"

Everyone turned to see a scowling(and dressed) Evangeline, along with Chachamaru.

"Oi! Eva-chan! Congratulations! Asuna suddenly beamed. "Were very happy for you!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Oh c'mon! You and Chachamaru in the bathroom togeth—"

"Asakura!!!"

Kazumi barely had time to dodge a teacup as it flew above her head. Yue face palmed while Sayo bit her nails as Evangeline chased the paparazzi around the living room.

"Oh boy…"

_A __few __broken __furniture __later…_

"So you don't remember what happened?" questioned a now calm Evangeline as she sipped her tea. "That's strange…"

"Yeah, and I woke up with a bruised lip," Asuna said sourly. "I didn't even remember getting out of bed."

Evangeline turned to Konoka. "How about you? You told me you woke up in the infirmary, correct?"

"Yes, Shizuna-san found me unconscious inside the nurse's office," replied Konoka. "And I was missing my shirt for some reason."

The diminutive undead just raised a brow. "Wha? Uh, never mind…"

"So Eva-chan, Setsuna's still in your resort, eh?" questioned Kazumi with a smirk. "You left a lotta' juicy details out! What exactly happened in there?"

Chachamaru turned red at this comment but otherwise remained quiet.

"None of your fucking business!" Evangeline shouted, eyes twitching in anger.

"Ho ho, looks like Konoka's got competition!"

The healer pouted angrily. "Asuna! Secchan isn't like that!"

"Don't worry Konoka, I'm sure it's the bracelet that caused all this," Negi assured with a smile. "Although I wonder why Asuna was affected as well."

"Yeah, I thought she was immune to magic," added Yue, turning to Asuna. "I mean, it was a love spell, right?"

Evangeline nodded. "I'm still trying to figure that out. Although I think whatever effect that bracelet had was powerful enough to overcome Asuna's magic cancelling ability."

"That would explain a lot," peeped Nodoka hesitantly. "But where did it come from?"

"Hell if I know! Why don't we ask the perverted hanyu back in my resort, eh?"

"Eva-chan! Secchan's not a pervert!"

"Sure, tell that to her," Evangeline grinned sarcastically. "When your screaming her name."

This had the desired effect she was looking for as Konoka's face turned 8 shades of red.

"U-um, let's go get Setsuna then," Sayo said, breaking the uncomfortable tension.

Konoka nodded furiously as she headed to the basement.

"Heh, she's got it bad…"

0+-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-++-o-+0

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: And that wraps up chapter 4! Finally!!!

**Chamo**: I wonder what happened to Setsuna? Ya think she's all right?

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: I honesty don't know.

**Chachazero**: Your lying!

**Azure****Xuchilbara**: Que? Me? Lie? Yoink!!!

_Runs __away __leaving __a __dusty __trail __that __read __"See __ya __later__"._

**Chachazero**: Basterd! I want answers!

_Runs __after __him._

LatinWords:

**Secundus ****Sacrilegus ****Tertius **- The Second Sacrilege, Part Three

Medieval Terms:

**Ferrege** - A homestead garden.

**Pytel** - A small field or enclosure, sometimes privately owned.

**To ****Fore** - Before

**Adamites** - Member of a heretical religious current that sought to return mankind to Adam's original state in paradise. Most are fanatics willing to give everything for the cause.

**Orisons** - A prayer, or prayers.


End file.
